Rozland: Laughing At Death
by Brooklyn Peayl
Summary: A new member joins the BladeBreakers. Her name is Caliban and she and Kai know each other from the Abbey. But a more ominous question looms: What is going down in the Abbey? OC Warning. Implied Yaoi.
1. My Capitan's Author

Warnings: Some language and violence. Implied yaoi -warning. Don't like, don't read.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophet of this, I write for the soul purpose of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captain and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captain is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they will flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

* * *

**RAY'S POV.**

"Driger!"

The white tiger hit the ground hard, rolling onto its side before giving off a growl and returning to it's feet.

"You're slowing down, Ray, concentrate." Our captain folded his arms where he stood, glowering in my direction. "You keep evading to the right. Vary your moves so Tyson can't read them."

"I know, I know," I growled, narrowing my eyes at the blunette who was laughing hysterically as his dragon bitbeast let out a roar before charging at Driger. "Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!" My voice was raspy and I was tired, this being our third hour bey battling without rest, so it was difficult for me to hold my concentration longer than a few minuets. The tiger complied, letting out an ear-drum shattering roar. Tyson flinched at the sound, as did the glowing dragon above his blade, but our captain was unfazed.

I guess you deserve to know what's going on, exactly. Well, the tournament is over and Tyson was named the best blader in the world, meaning we are now constantly bombarded by people challenging the blunette. Some have come close to beating him, but no one has yet. Excluding, of course, our captain. In the rare event Kai picks up his blade to beat us into training, Tyson has yet to victor against the crimson eyed blader. I, on the other had, haven't battled Tyson up until now. Max and I were usually paired up, but he recently had to go back to America to help his mother and to train with the All Starz. When I say recently, I mean we came back from dropping him off at the airport less than four hours ago and Kai already has us sweating our skins off.

Also recently, we received a new blader. She's a tan-skinned, black-haired, ball-busting blader who is almost always challenging our captain to battles. Don't get me wrong, she's got spirit and is funny, and she is an amazing blader, but she wouldn't last a second against the cold Russian who is currently instructing Tyson into beating me into the ground. Kai has yet to accept a beybattle from her, but she's not letting up, convinced she can win.

We are still in Japan, more specifically, Tyson's dojo. We actually all live here. Tyson and Max share a room, and Kai and I share the other. Tati has her own room on the top floor, being the only girl, but now that Max is in America, Kai kicked me out so now I live with Tyson. Papa G is renovating, adding another room so that when Max comes back, Kai will still have his own room and I can move into the new one. Living with Tyson is a feat only Max can handle in access. Me, I like being able to see the floor.

Getting back to the present, Kai has pitted Tyson against me to help me with my evasive skills. That may sound cowardice, but sometimes the best strategy is to run, and Kai makes us perfect everything. Even coward-um.

"You guys, lunch is ready!" The short, black-haired girl dashed across the backyard, waving her arm energetically. "Come and get it!" She stopped at the pit's edge and smiled. "Who's winning?"

"Tyson." I growled after instructing Driger to move. The white tiger obeyed, but the dragon followed, ramming into him and throwing him against the edge of the dish. "Driger!"

"That's enough for now." Kai turned, making his way to the dojo where steaming food sat in the open.

The aroma caught the blunette who was pocketing his launcher and made a noise. "Mmm, smells good." He smiled and grabbed Dragoon before running past the captain into the dojo where he immediately began filling a plate.

"Why are you letting him win all the time?" I looked up from where I was picking Driger off the ground and pocketed both him and the launcher. Tati was crouching beside me, half smiling. "You're better than him, why do you let him win?"

"I was working on defense today, so my intent wasn't to win. Plus, this was the first time I've faced him in a while. He's improved." I said, standing and offering her a hand. She smiled and took it as I pulled her to her feet as well.

"So have you. From what I read, your levels were a lot lower than they are now, according to Kenny's data." She shrugged her thin shoulders, before pulling me to the dojo by my wrists. "Come on, let's eat before Tyson inhales it all."

I laughed and let her pull me, not minding her touch in the least. I know what you're thinking, and yes. I do have the world's biggest crush on her. But why wouldn't I? She's everything anyone would look for in a girl. She's caring and nice, warm, an amazing blader and an even more amazing cook. Which is why I let her take over my usual habit of cooking the meals. Hers always taste better, but I don't mind. Not to mention she's drop-dead gorgeous. Big brown eyes, that would be plain on anyone else, are anything but ordinary on her and her bronze skin is something to be envied by any other girl who happens to pass her.

We sat down and I looked to Tyson, who was already on fourth-sies, inhaling his food, just as Tati predicted. Kai sat at the opposite end, silently chewing, reading a book he sat beside his half-full plate. With a quick glance at the text, I came to the inevitable conclusion the piece was in Russian. Tati sank beside me and began filling a plate with whatever Tyson hadn't consumed yet. I followed her lead and picked a few select things out of the rapidly depleting mound of food.

By the time lunch was over, Tyson had managed to finish everything we couldn't and was in writhing pain as a result. As much as a good person I try to be, I smile inwardly at his body's reaction to the massive amount of sustenance he consumed in such a short block of time. Don't you just love irony?

His moans of pain were interrupted by a certain short genius with glasses bigger than he was. Kenny ran into the room, waving a closed cell phone.

"Hey, Chief, where've you been?" I asked, smiling at both his presence, the Chief always managed to make me laugh, and his actions.

"On the phone," he pointed unnecessarily at the device in his hands. "Mr. Dickenson said that we're getting another new member."

"When?" Kai never really was known for beating around the beydish.

"Tomorrow. He said she'll arrive at five tomorrow." Kenny had obviously ran here because he was breathless.

"In the afternoon? That gives us plenty of time to clean up a bit. Wouldn't want to scare her off with Tyson's messes." Papa G smiled from the doorway, sporting a pair of too-tight leather pants and a black shirt with a heavy-metal band logo on the front.

"And if that doesn't work, your fashion sense will do the trick." Tati smiled when Papa G scoffed.

"No," Kenny whined and shook his head, "Five in the morning."

The room fell silent as everyone took in the sad news. Five? In the morning? That was treason. Cruel and unusual punishment. I refuse to become subject to such ill treatment! And another thing--

"Ray and myself will go greet her." Kai crossed his arms after placing a playing card in his place in the book, "Tyson, Tati, and Papa G will clean."

"Why do I have to go?" I complained, pouting and shaking my head.

"Fine. Tati, how about you?" Kai sighed, obviously in no mood to be negotiating.

"Sure!" Tati smiled, happy to be acknowledged. He nodded, then stood, leaving the room in silence.

I glanced to Tati, who was gathering plates from the table to begin washing them. "You can get up at five?" I asked, disbelief saturating my tone.

"If I go to sleep early." She beamed then pointed to my plate. "You done?"

"Yeah," I picked up my plate and moved to the sink to aid in the dangerous and terrifying task of washing dishes. They were all worn and old, so some had jagged edges. I should know. Some time ago, I managed to cripple my left hand on a cup. It was funny until a certain ass-hole-ish captain found out about it. The it was hell on Earth. For me, of course. Kai was enjoying every moment of it.

"Thanks," She smiled, moving to open the dishwasher and began loading the dishes I handed her.

Tyson came bounding into the room to my surprise. I wasn't even aware he had left. I must be getting sick. "Ray! Ray! Kai gave us the rest of the day off to clean!" I don't see how this is good news. I despise cleaning. Don't get me wrong, I like having clean things, but I hate cleaning. But beggars can't be choosers, now, can they?

"Oh, goody." I mumbled and Tati giggled.

"I'll finish up here, you go help Tyson." She smiled, butting me out of the way of the sink with her hip. I pretended to be offended and gasped at her. She smiled and pointed to Tyson. "Go, before Kai comes back and changes his mind."

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, fine." Tyson bounded out of the room, almost humming Why was he so happy? Last I recalled, he hated cleaning even more than I did. And if you don't believe me, let me show you hi-- ...our room sometime. Leading the way up the stairs to the level with the bedrooms, Tyson skipped into our room and stopped in the doorway. "What's wrong?" I blinked when I reached him who had yet to move.

"Cleaning..." Ahh, so it hadn't sunk in yet. Maybe this _would_ be fun after all.

"Now, that's no way to look at it." I smiled encouragingly. "How about this, when I finish my half, I'll help you with yours." My offer was too good to resist to him when he nodded.

We cleaned quickly, prattling about irrelevant things that helped make the task a little less painful. With our combined efforts, we managed to leave the room immaculately clean. Proud of our accomplishments, we high-fived and shared a once over of our teamwork. Sometimes it was easy to like Tyson.

The knock on our door frame made both of us jump and turn to face a red-head we knew all too well. Tyson growled, but I smiled. "Tala," We chorused, my voice holding a little more enthusiasm than Tysons. Alright, so my voice held all the enthusiasm, but I missed him. Ever since the tournament ended, I haven't talked to him and we had gotten pretty close. Not anywhere near as close as him and Kai, but closer than anyone else in existence. He'd even admitted to preferring me over Bryan, Ian and Spencer.

"Hey Kitty!" He exclaimed when he took me in. Meeting me halfway, we hugged tightly before beginning our usual hour-long catching up.

We all ended up on the foot of Tyson's and my bed, Tala, sitting cross-legged, and me, laying on my stomach, on my bed, Tyson pouting on his.

"So, I heard you're getting another new member," Tala said smoothly, tugging on my braid.

"Yeah, I don't really know anything other than they're a girl." I admitted, pulling my hair away from him so he couldn't continue his game of trying to dislocate my hair from the rest of me.

"Hn, maybe Tati will be more comfortable then. Maybe that's the reason you're getting another new member!" The red head hypothesized energetically.

"I hope she's at least cute." Tyson grumbled, but fell silent under the redhead's scrutinizing ice-blue eyes. They seemed to bore into the poor lad until Tala chuckled.

"It's not like you'd get any either way." He concluded, turning back to watch me.

Another knock turned all our attention to the doorway again. Kai stood, arms crossed, watching us. "Lights out. We have an early morning tomorrow."

Tala nodded then stood. "See you all at four."

"Five," Tyson corrected.

"No, four." Kai interjected, ending the conversation. I had to force a cough to stifle my laugh.

"Night Tala, Kai," I smiled before getting up to flick the lights off.

"Sleep well, Kitty." Tala smirked before closing the door. Then it sunk in.

Four...

...In the morning.

* * *

Curse the sun. Curse the morning. Curse everything. Especially Tala.

I was woken by the fiery headed teen shaking me at three in the morning. Not four. Three. As in, AM. The world was still cold as the seasons nose-dived into Autumn and colors began to bland together. But of course, the weather did not affect the teen. No, _he_ was used to it. Why? Because he grew up in bloody Russia. Me? I grew up in China. It was nice and warm in china. Snow was never too terribly heavy and the falls weren't quite as distinct. But, Japan, being an island and surrounded by water, is cold. Not as cold as Russia, but **definitely** colder than China. But here's what happened, despite the time:

"Ray," he whispered in the darkness, refusing to stop shaking me. I mumbled in response, batting him away, but then I hit the floor. Well, let me clarify. He was batted away, as stated, then he--Gods know how or where he got the energy to--pushed me out of my nice warm, soft, comfortable onto the cold, hard, did I mention cold or hard floor? "Come on, Ray. Would you rather Kai came in to get you?" He had a point.

Sighing, I sat up on the floor and pulled the blanket around me. A quick glance at the clock told me it was three. And so we've come full circle.

"Why three? I thought we agreed on five." I rubbed the remaining sleep out of my eyes before yawning widely.

"Four." Tala corrected in a whisper. "But, I was thinking you'd want to come with to the airport, even though Kai said you didn't." He smiled mockingly, "But then again, he did say if either us got you up, you could come to avoid cleaning. We all know how much you hate cleaning."

"Yes, but I hate mornings more."

"Technically, it's not morning, it's still night...ish."

I rolled my eyes at him, then looked around the room when I noticed he was still whispering. When I saw the sleeping mass in the bed near mine, I glared at the red head and hissed. "Why does he get to sleep in?!"

"Keep your voice down, Kitty." He smiled, standing and holding a hand out to me. "I'm willing to bet that if Tyson came with, he wouldn't be coming back. And you wouldn't want poor old Kai to have the death of his teammate on his conscience, now would you?"

"He wouldn't care either way," I muttered, taking the pale hand that was offered. The voice beside me laughed then nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." He walked away, pausing at the door to motion for me to follow. Still drowsy, it took me a second to catch on. When I did, I advanced towards the other, closing the door softly behind me. As we made our way down the stairs, I spotted two other figures standing by the door.

The first that caught my eye was Kai. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Garbed in a black sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans, his face painted as always, he acknowledged us by grunting. "About time." His two-toned hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck, even though his hair wasn't really that long. Still, his face managed to still be framed by the lighter of the two blues.

The second who caught my eye was, of course, Tati. She had a pale blue kimono top on, two buttons on the left side of her waist held the right side of the top to her thin figure, and tight black shorts that came to just above her knees. Below the plain black was gray legwarmers dangling under her knees before billowing over the black converse she wore. Her hair was lose and bangs covered her forehead and eyebrows, slightly obscuring her sight, but she seemed content brushing them away when needed. "Ready? Tala said you'd be coming with."

Me, I was still in my pajamas, but I really didn't care. If I may say so, I looked good in them. They were loose, white and very warm. My top was plain white as were my pants, but, unlike the pants which hung loose, the shirt fit me snuggly in all the right places while long thin sleeves cascaded down my arms.

Passing the piano in the TV and music room, which was where the stairs dropped you off on the ground floor, I grabbed my shoes by the door and pulled them onto my feet. "Yeah, yeah." I muttered, rubbing at my eye again.

"Let's go!" Tala said energetically and Tati responded by taking his hands and proceeding to jump up and down with him. Gods, where the hell'd they get the energy? Kai simply grunted again and turned to open the door. Tala and Tati raced each other to the limo. It wasn't really a limo, more like a long car, but it was comfortable and roomy and had it's own driver. The man behind the wheel insisted on driving us wherever we needed to go at any given moment. Such a nice man, he is.

I was the last to the car because I was the most asleep. Tati and Tala sat across from each other, prattling on about the airport, as Kai slid in beside Tala. I took the door seat, meaning I faced them all, and rested my head in my hands when the engine revved.

"Are you feeling alright, Ray?" I looked up to see the three of them staring at me with curious eyes. I flushed and nodded, sitting up as straight as my spine would allow and smiled, rubbing at my cheek to hide the red. Of course, I only made it worse.

"I'm feeling fine, just tired," I laughed at my own stupidity, but the crimson eyes looked away as the ice and brown soon looked back to each other to continue their gushing. The nightlife flew by in a haze as I battled sleep. I ultimately won, but that's only because Tala offered me an iced coffee which I over willingly accepted. Once I had the caffeine flowing freely, I joined in the conversation between the Russian and Tati, though I had no idea what we were talking about. I don't think they had much of a clue either because the subject kept changing after a fit of giggles. Kai was being his cold-shouldered self and rolled his eyes at our drunken fun.

"Here we are," The driver announced happily, watching us in the rear-view mirror. For some reason, I found myself sitting next to Tati instead of in my original seat. I guess that's what I get for drinking so much caffeine. The three of us chorused a 'thank you' and Kai nodded, pushing the door open and stepping into the chilly morning. Before I got out, I glanced at the clock which read four.

"We're an hour early," I noted, following our captain into the darkness with Tati behind me, Tala behind her.

"I know," Kai said, making his way into the bright airport. "Her plane landed early, apparently."

Glass panels surrounded the pick-up area, which is where we had been dropped off. Our party ventured into the building, Tala and Tati giggling when people passed by. The strangers must have thought the duo was high or something. We walked the wide corridors that were space with people. Obviously sane people knew the hour. Key word: sane. We ended up at the farthest baggage claim from the entrance just as the luggage began spinning on the devious looking mechanism.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Tati called, racing over to the man waving. I was betting with myself that her arm would fall out.

"Hello, Tati!" The man smiled and waved back. Beside him stood a girl in a hat, her back to us, facing the claim. When the three of us reached Tati and Mr. D, I thought I saw Kai and Tala stiffen. When the girl turned her eyes to us, my sharp sight caught them in the act. These three had obviously met before. And I was guessing that wasn't a good thing, gauging the blunette and redhead's reaction.

"Bladebreakers and company," Mr. Dickenson smiled at Tala, "This is Caliban. Caliban, this is your new team." She turned to face them fully, taking in all four of our faces. "This is Tati Jedel," He began to introduce us individually, "She just recently joined, having little prior experience. Ray Kon, living in China for years before joining the team, plenty of experience," He pointed to me then moved his eyes to Tala.

"Kai Hiwatari, ex-Capitan of the Bladebreakers, supposed best in all of Japan." Her silver eyes shifted to the other, "Tala Ivanov, captain of the Demolition Boys, supposed best in all of Russia." Her Japanese was meticulous and perfect, but she had an unidentifiable accent. Both teens' eyes narrowed at the girl as she stared indifferently at them.

Then something clicked.

"Ex-Capitan?" I blinked, looking to Kai who didn't shift an inch.

"Yes, about that," Mr. Dickenson began, clearing his throat, "Kai, Caliban has come to not only train the Bladebreakers, but to train you as well. She is now the captain, but you will still remain a valued member."

"What?" Tati and I gasped, I almost stumbled, but my catlike reflexes caught me.

"Yes, Caliban is now your captain. Isn't this nice? You'll all get along so well." Mr. D seemed overjoyed at this.

"Why is she now captain?" Kai suddenly demanded, stepping forward.

"Well, uhm," Mr. Dickenson began, but was cut off by the silver-eyed girl.

"Because the teams are getting stronger rapidly and my ability level has surpassed yours. Mr. Dickenson has made it clear that you are highly skilled, but I have yet to see you recently in action, so I highly doubt that you are as good as he praises."

Kai snorted. "You honestly believe you've become better than me?" Tala nodded at this, but didn't seem to take on the same reaction to her as Kai had. Kai was taking the defensive against her, snapping at this strange girl, but Tala seemed stuck in awe, unable to form a proper sentence.

"We will just have to see." Mr. Dickenson said, stepping between the two, "I had a feeling this would happen, so I've come to a compromise. When you all reach the dojo, you will have a match and whoever wins is the new or remains captain. Sound good?"

Kai narrowed his eyes, but they remained fixed on Caliban. But she seemed uninterested. "I wish you all the luck, Hiwatari." I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or serious. Turning to face Tala, her lips twitched, forming a soft smile, but it vanished soon as she turned to face the rest of us. "Tati Jedel, Ray Kon," She tilted her head, analyzing us, but saying nothing more.

Mr. Dickenson shooed us back out to the limo, er, car. Kai was still seething, giving the silver eyed girl glares that could send any other person running for the hills. She didn't seem phased. She was the last to enter the car and picked the door seat that I had previously occupied. The sun still refused to light the world, so the cabin was dark once the overhead light dimmed then went out once all doors were closed. The hour long ride seemed endless, but I think I was the only one suffering. Why? Because I was waiting for someone to say something, like the ride here, but it was silent. Tala was staring at the floor, Kai was watching the red head with protective eyes, Tati and I constantly gave each other worried looks and Caliban simply stared out the window she was sitting in front of. She didn't seem to mind that whenever the pair of crimson eyes looked away from the red head, they narrowed at her, either that, or she didn't see.

When the car finally pulled to a stop before the dojo, Kai pushed the opposite door open and grumbled for us to hurry out. Caliban opened her door, stepping out gracefully in the eyesight-blurring dark. You'd think I'd have the least trouble, being neko-jin and all, but apparently, the strange girl seemed to beat me with effortless ease.

Tati stepped up beside her and smiled warmly. "You'll be sharing a room with me, I'll show you to it."

At first, she didn't respond, she simply stared at Tati like she had six heads. Then, in an odd reaction, she angled her elbow to Tati and the bronze skinned girl looked like she was about to squeal with delight. She hooked her arm with the pale one, paler than both Kai and Tala, but Caliban's face didn't change. She didn't smile or frown, simply stared. It was unnerving. I shudder to think of what the full intensity of the silver eyes that I only got a glimpse of was capable of. Her eyes were even more unnerving than her stares. I had never seen silver eyes before. Gray and black, but never _silver_.

Behind me, Tala seemed to be attached to Kai, whose face was pulled into an angry expression, but eye no longer glaring. I was behind the two girls, so I paused to let the two catch up to me. When they reached my side, Tala gave me a pleading look and Kai nodded once. I had no idea what that was about, but as he advanced, Tala paused to stay by me, so I slung my arm around his shoulder and let him lean into me. Kai, with Tala no longer latched onto him, seemed to speed up his pace to stay close behind the girls.

* * *

A/N: Oh. My. God. Each other should from now on be one goddamn word. I completely forgot how much of a dumbass I am and decided to type chapters 1-4 in word pad. Never. Again. I also forgot what a horrible speller I am. I'm pretty sure I set a record.

R&R please, make my day 3


	2. My Captain's Choice

Warnings: Some language and violence. Implied yaoi -warning. Don't like, don't read.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophet of this, I write for the soul purpose of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captain and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captain is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they will flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

* * *

**OMNICIENT POV**

The girls managed to get to the top floor silently without waking the still sleeping teens below them. The bronze skinned girl led her past the open doorway and into the attic. Golden carpets lined the stairway, but the floor of the room was a dark hardwood. Along the walls, the wood ran halfway up them, ending with a wide block midway on the wall before drywall began reaching to the inclined roof. Three beds were at three of the corners of the room, the fourth had an angled window which let the morning light in from the sun rising slowly.

"You can pick either bed," She smiled at the pale, silver-eyed girl. "This one's mine." Tati sat herself neatly on the folded cloth on the springy mattress.

"Hn." The silver eyed girl held little interest of the room she was in. Dropping her bag on the farthest bed, she turned to take in the rest of the room. A few plants were scattered here and there and three fans lined the long ceiling, rotating slowly, moving the chilled air.

Removing her hat, pure white hair cascaded past her midback, she placed it on the bed.

"Wow," Tati blinked, "You have pretty hair." She smiled widely, but Caliban simply nodded and looked out the window across the room. When she didn't respond, the black-haired girl stood and pointed to her bag, "Is that all you brought? If you want, you can borrow some of my clothes so you have something to wear while we get you new ones." Her smile was warm, but the silver-eyed girl simply stared at her.

"Thanks." She finally said, standing.

Tati was overjoyed that she seemed to be on the strange girl's good side. "Are you hungry? We could go downstairs and introduce you to everyone. Well," She paused, smirking, "Tyson's still probably asleep, so you probably won't see him until noon." The bronze skinned girl was the only laughing at her joke. Caliban just stared out the window before her eyes moved to the door. "Right," Tati cleared her throat then stood beside the girl, watching her until she nodded to proceed.

Ignoring the white-haired girl when she growled, Tati hooked their arms together again and led her down the stairs again. They passed by Tyson and Ray's room, Tati paused to look through the opened door to find Tala and Ray sneaking over to Tyson. Ray was in possession of a pan and wooden spoon, Tala looking devious with a bucket full of water. When the neko-jin noticed the girls, he smirked and put his finger over his lips and whispered a 'shh'. Looking up from the blunette, Tala first noticed Tati, then the ice blue eyes turned to Caliban. He froze again until she gave him another smirk, which was a few moments that lasted forever. When his sharp eyes caught her gesture, he seemed to loosen slightly, looking back to the neko-jin who nodded.

Smiling maliciously, Ray slammed the wooden spoon into the metal pan, filling the quiet house with the loud metallic clang. "TYSON! RUN!"

The blunette leapt as he drew in a quick breath, eyes wide. The moment his head was no longer on the pillow, Tala slung the pot toward him, stopping abruptly so the cold water sloshed out, hitting the blunette dead-on.

Tyson let out a shrill scream as the dynamic duo burst into laughter.

"Assholes!" Tyson growled, narrowing his eyes on the two, "What the hell did you--" He froze when he saw the two standing in the doorway. "Uhm... hi" He smiled as his eyes took in the pale, white-haired girl.

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes, pulled free of Tati, and continued down the hallway to the stairs. Tati blinked, then ran down to catch up with her.

"Hey, wait!" Tyson said, falling off the foot of his bed and face planting on the floor.

When they all made it down the stairs, Kai was sitting at the table, crimson eyes in a book. "What did you two do to Tyson?" He didn't look away from the pages.

"They poured water on him after waking him up with a pan." Tati laughed, sitting at the table across from the crimson eyed Russian. "Here, Cal, come sit by me."

Kai stiffened again as the white haired girl slid in beside the bronze girl. His eyes finally deviated from the pages to fall upon the silver eyed girl. He glared at Caliban, crimson boring into silver. But she was unfazed, simply watching him back. Tala walked in, sitting next to Kai. Ray and Tyson were the next to enter, Tyson dripping wet and mumbling under his breath, and Ray slid on the other side of Tati. Now that the table was full, the one-sided glaring contest subsided as Kai flipped his book shut.

"We begin training at noon." He stated bluntly. "Once everyone has begun, Caliban and I will begin."

Tyson blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Kai and Cal are playing. Whoever wins will be our captain." Ray said, picking a pancake off the mound in the center of the table.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Tyson furrowed his brows.

"Your captain and I are going to face each other to remain or become captain of the Bladebreakers." Caliban said, closing her eyes and picking up the glass of water. Tati glanced at her worriedly, picking up her own glass to sip at the water.

"Are you even any good?" Tyson smirked, leaning on the counter and watching her intently. Tati spat her water out, saturating Tala in water and spit.

"Sorry, Tala," She murmured between coughs, pounding her chest. He shook his head, holding up his hand and offering the bronze skinned girl a slight smile.

Caliban didn't answer. She didn't even react to Tyson or Tati's projectile assault on the redhead. Instead she stood, turning to the sink to fill her glass. Flicking on the water, she leaned on the counter, her back to the room, and stared out the window over the kitchen sink.

All eyes were on her as she turned. Looking over everyone, her sliver eyes stopped on Kai. When his eyes narrowed, her face seemed to drop. Then, something none of them expected happened. Caliban's eyes narrowed and everyone in the room shivered when her voice whipped out, low and terrifying. And, in Russian.

".: _You disgust me. _:."

Kai's glare disappeared when his eyes widened. But the emotion soon vanished as he stood abruptly, slamming his hands on the table.

".: _**I**__ disgust __**you**:."_

She said nothing, as no one understood them other than Tala, who was taken aback.

".: _You have a lot of nerve showing your face around us after what you did. _:."

She glared, pushing her eyebrows down, her eyes seemed to chill the room a few extra degrees.

".: _You have a lot of nerve if you think you know what happened. The fact is, you __**don't**__ know what happened, you just took your beloved team and ran away. _:."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kai seethed in English.

Tala finally seemed to snap out of it as he stood and glared at the both of them.

".: _Stop. We don't know what happened to her, but she chose Voltaire over us. Call it even. _:."

She snarled at the redhead, the glass in her hand shattering as her fingers tightened on it. Sharp shards stabbed into her skin, bright red liquid bubbled out of the pale skin. But she didn't even seem to notice.

".: _I did not __**choose**__. I had no choice. _:." She snapped, whipping the glass onto the floor, a little bit of her blood splattering onto the floor and cupboard behind her. Tati and Ray both jumped in their seats when she stomped past them. "See you at noon." She managed, struggling to even her voice. Kai was right in her way of the door, but she pushed by him, sending him backwards and caught by Tala. The crimson eyed teen growled, but sat back down, whipping his book out to get absorbed back into the pages.

Tala sighed and turned to the door. "You shouldn't have said that, Kai." Kai responded by growling. The ice-eyed teen turned to walk out the door, seeing the white-haired girl pulling her shoes on at the door. "Mind if I go with you?"

His voice made her turn and she sighed. "You know I don't like being pitied."

"I'm not pitying you. I'm trying to help you." He said, advancing toward her.

At first, she took offence to it, but turning to stare the redhead down, she smiled a smal smile, lowering her head. Hesitantly, she opened the door for him. "Thank you, Tala."

The two arrived back as the sun began to near the middle of the sky. Caliban was carrying a few bags when she kicked the black shoes off. Also, she was wearing a light brown trench coat tied around her waist and black skinny jeans instead of the white baggy pants and lavender tee she had arrived in. Her hair had also been pulled back into a high ponytail on the back of her head.

But most differently, she came in, stumbling and smiling widely as Tala quickly closed the door behind them, snickering loudly. "I don't think they'd follow you here."

"What happened?" Ray was sitting in the entertainment room with Tati and Tyson, watching TV.

Caliban straightened, her smile vanished and Tala moved before her, hiding her from the curious eyes. "We were just caught and perused by fans."

"She has fans?" Tyson asked, raising a brow in disbelief. "I've never heard of her before, and I know everyone in the bey-world."

"She was strictly a Russian blader, so anyone who paid attention to the culture knows who she is." Tala said, ushering her to and up the stairs. She took a deep breath once on the landing when all the eyes were off her. "Sorry about that, I thought Kai would be beating them into training."

"I'm not quite that sadistic." He stood at the top of the stairs, leaning on the railing with his arms crossed. Tala paused before touching the small of her back to escort her back up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Kai stepped in their way, eyeing them suspiciously. "Get your blade and meet me in the beydish." With that, he moved by the two then down the stairs, vanishing into the ground level.

* * *

(1)

* * *

**RAY'S POV**

We were forced out of the TV room when we heard our captain coming down the stairs. Normally, he's as silent as I am, being catlike and all, but I was getting the feeling he wasn't in the best mood. How, you ask? Well, let's just say his body language was telling everyone around him to go off and die, though that's not too different from how it is normally. Secondly, he was emanating a glare that would give Hitler the heeby jeebies.

"Outside." He said without pausing as he stalked through the room to the yard. We had enough self-preservation to comply without protest.

When we reached him, he was standing with his arms crossed and staring into the beydish. Glaring, sorry. He was _glaring_ into the beydish. He didn't acknowledge us, not even a grunt or 'hn'. Can you get the sense I'm worried? Emerging from the house, Tala, followed by Caliban. She no longer wore the trench coat. In it's stead, she had a loose long-sleeved top with a large belt encasing her small waist. In her hand, a very long silver rip cord dangled from a maroon launcher. The blade was silver as well with gray swirling on the top, for design I was guessing. But the weird part was not the design, but the bitbeast chip in the center was blank. It had no symbol on it.

Tala walked beside her, eyes on the ground as they approached. Kai must have taken notice to her bitbeast, or lack of, because he smirked.

"He takes Memora as punishment for being a goody-two shoes?" His voice was surprisingly acidy. I was taken aback. Kai was never known to say provocative things before beybattles. Normally, he'd just stand there indifferently, kick his opposer's ass, then be done with them.

Caliban didn't react. Instead, she stepped up to the opposite side of the dish and put her blade in its place. With a 'click', she tested the rip cord by pulling it slightly, pushing it back in and repeating until the blade moved with her till she was satisfied.

"Ray."

I blinked at my name and looked away from her blade when she spoke my name.

"Yes?"

"Count it down." Her eyes didn't look to me. Instead, they moved from her blade to her opponent whose smirk had vanished and was glaring intently at the white-haired girl with silver eyes. "Tala." Still, her eyes refused to move from Kai, who refused to deviate his from her.

He stepped up beside her, watching Kai as he did so, before turning to face Caliban.

"Be sure there is no foul play." The red head nodded, then stepped away, gliding silently beside me. The two of us stood off to the side, but had a perfect view of the dish.

"No rules. No hits below the belt. No time limit." She nodded at Kai's words. They were laced with malice, but she remained indifferent. "First to stop spinning is the loser. The one remaining is the victor and captain."

But at this, Caliban shook her head, white hair falling messily over her shoulders. "First to be knocked from the dish. If one stops spinning, the other has the obligation to throw them out."

I had never played that way before. With Kai, it was always until our blades ceased to move. I glanced to Tala, who was looking spooked and unnerved, but kept his face straight, eyes on the dish. Looking back up to Kai, he nodded at her proposal.

"Ray." His voice was still angry, but it was subsiding. "Count it down." He repeated Caliban's words and I nodded, holding my arm out over the dish.

"Three."

Both simultaniously switched into their crouches.

"Two."

Eyes began to narrow as fingers gripped rip cords.

"One."

Caliban shifted slightly to the right, Kai remained motionless.

"Let it rip!"

The second my lips formed the p, rip cords were dislodged and launchers were humming at the speed they were pulled. The blue blade was spinning faster and with more force than the silver, but somehow, the silver blade was moving quicker along the metal dish. When Kai growled, the blue beyblade shifted, catching itself, it flipped over and landed dead-on to the blank bitbeast chip. None of us had ever escaped once Dranzer perched herself on our blades. And he knew that, so he must have been planning to end this quickly.

Something in me subsided. As much as I would like to get to know Caliban, Kai is our captain and has basically taught us everything we know. I'm rooting for him, but not openly, for fear that I would throw his careful concentration with a single word. Even if he somehow lost, I knew he would still criticize us and critique us. He would still be on the team, but I just couldn't see how anyone could be better than our captain. I had confendance and loyalty in him, but even if Caliban did win, I would follow her, but still listen to Kai.

Smirking, Kai straightened his back, watching what was unfolding below him.

Caliban had yet to rise from her crouch. Her arms were at her sides as she straightened as well, silver eyes intent on the battle.

"Left." Her voice was calm, almost bored. Abruptly, the silver blade stopped in its tracks, still spinning, causing the blue blade to wobble unstably. Then the blade shifted to the left, lowering the tip of its attack ring to touch the metal and the second it made contact with the dish, it was launched into the air, leaving the blue blade stunned and spinning unevenly.

We all gaped at her feat which she seemed to accomplish with aggravating ease. She was definitely a talented blader, no doubt about that.

"Dranzer, emerge!" I could tell by Kai's tone he wanted to end this now. He was never really known for dragging things out, unless it was training. He enjoyed dragging that out as long as humanly possible. And then some.

On his command, the flaming bird made itself known, materializing as it reared its head to let out a shrill cry that caused everyone to cover their ears. Well, everyone who wasn't Russian. Tala simply watched, unfazed by the noise, Caliban was watching her blade land effortlessly on the very rim of the dish, circling it with that same aggravating ease that made the rest of us look like pushovers. And of course, Kai made no acknowledgement of the ear-drum shattering sound.

Once the phoenix was happily out of the blade, it zeroed in on the silver one circling it.

"Dranzer, Spiral Survivor." The bird complied and began to flap its wings, creating a fore and back draft. Once a spiraling vortex was created, the phoenix ignited the air, flames spiraling with the force of the gale heading right for the silver blade.

"Memora, be known." The moment Caliban spoke the name of her blade, Kai's eyes widened.

_'Oh shit,' _I thought. _'Kai looks... worried. That can't be good._'

All attention was now on the silver blade that did not pause in it's circling, but instead moved from the very edge to the inner plane. It began to spin faster as a white light shone from the blank blade. Caliban's face remained emotionless as the white creature emerged. Setting itself into a crouch, the four-legged bit beast bared its sharp teeth, but no growl sounded. When I looked the bit beast over, I concluded it was some kind of fox. Black lines shone prominently under its left eye, beginning at the center of the eye and curling up its cheek bone and vanishing by the crease of the very same eye. Its ears were long and big, the fur curling slightly at the ends. A long, wide tail whipped around the creature, paws small, but still managing to make me shiver. Grey feathers were folded onto its back before it let out a sound that made even the phoenix wince.

"Evade and counter." The fox leapt from the path of the flames, wings extending into their full brilliance, as the creature glided past the bird who still appeared to be in pain from the cry. Once the fox was clear from the flames, it spun in the air, using the wings to aerodynamically shift and excel to a speed not even a jet could top. It rammed into the flaming bird, knocking it against the inclined wall of the beydish.

In turn, the blue blade was knocked off balance and returned to spinning unevenly.

"Gale rush before Vortex." Letting out another piercing noise, the fox made another high-speed aerial advance to the phoenix, but stopped to avoid being hit with one of the bird's many tails.

"Stop underestimating me." Kai growled, not looking at the white haired girl who didn't really seem to be focusing on the battle. "Dranzer, use your Fire Arrow." He snarled, watching the white demon fox advance toward his phoenix.

"Evade and counter." Caliban repeated. The fox slid right by the bird, managing to slice the bird in the side with its claws. The flaming bird let out a cry of pain as it shifted to snap the sharp beak at the fox. But the fox was faster, leaping onto the bird's head before the phoenix could even close its beak. The silver blade was now in the same position the blue had been in previously. Perched precariously on the wobbling blade, the white blade shifted from side to side, throwing Kai's blade even more of balance. "Fly downward, Memora."

"Meteor crush, Dranzer!" Kai yelled, watching the fox easily evade his birds attempts at catching it.

"Evade. Do not counter." She said calmly. "Begin circling." Complying to the white haired girl, the similarly white fox began to dash in circles around the red bird, moving from right to left to avoid the flaming stones falling all around it. The bird watched it, aiming, but soon began to slow as it was spinning as well to keep up with the circling fox. Knocking the blade even more off balance, the fox began ramming into the disoriented bird.

"End this, Memora. Devine Justice." Kai's eyes widened and Tala drew in a ragged breath. Both Russians now watched the girl, not the bird or fox.

"Cal..." Tala said sadly. She didn't acknowledge the redhead.

With another deafening cry, the fox leapt into the sky, high above the phoenix. The fox then positioned itself to dive head-first at the still-disoriented bird. Speeding, the fox advanced rapidly, before slamming into the phoenix. The silver blade hit the blue one, catching it right off the corner, sending it out of control. Ricocheting multiple times, the blue blade finally caught the edge of the white blade and dish at the same moment, sending it flying out of the dish. It landed with a soft clink on the dirt, face down. The silver blade was still spinning in place in the metal dish, before rocking away from the white haired girl and rebounding, sending it straight at her. She caught it, bitbeast side facing out. When I looked over the blade again, the fox we had just watched was curled in its proper place. But after a few moments, it faded.

Now looking Caliban over, I noticed something change about her once the fox had vanished. Her eyes widened and her face was shock stricken. Her hands began shaking and she broke into a run, toward Tala. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Kai walked over to his blade and picked it up, he looked it over and smiled slightly. "You did good, Dranzer." He said softly, but my keen hearing picked his words up. Turning his crimson eyes to Tala and Caliban, he nodded once. Caliban's face was buried into Tala's shoulder and hers were trembling.

Kai turned to us after Tala nodded once back. "Tyson, help Tati with lunch. Ray, make sure Papa G's not dead." When no one moved, he glared at us and folded his arms. When we caught the glare, we all turned and went to our assigned destinations.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Kai walking to Tala and Caliban. When I reached the dojo, I paused, hidden inside, and watched.

Tala tapped Caliban's back awkwardly in his hug and she looked up. And what surprised me are her silver eyes looked to be fighting tears. Kai stepped beside her and hesitantly touched her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at him and she shifted away from his touch. I saw him step toward her again, ignoring her when she tried to step away again, and pulled her into a hug.

Living with Kai and being best friends with Tala, I picked up a little Russian. So I heard and understood when Kai began to stroke her hair and murmured three words.

".: _I'm so sorry. :."_

* * *

(1) I don't normally do a POV switch in the middle of a chapter, but hey, you don't hate me for it :D

…..right?

A/N: Again, I hate myself for having the urge to combine these… my ego about myself is ruined ;-; all those spelling errors! It's horror! Apocalypse now!

Annnyway, R&R por favor:D


	3. My Captain's Nightmares

Warnings: Some language and violence

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophit of this, I write for the soul purpouse of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captian and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captian is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they'll flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

A/N: The song in italics I heard off a commercial, but I can't find the song so a.) if anyone knows what it's called, please let me know so I can give proper credit and b.) I added my own few verses to it so that it's a full song.

* * *

**KAI'S POV **

_Stone towered above us, walls keeping us in and the rest of the world out. The rain drenched the world, soaking into the ice and making running even more tretourus. Lightning lit the night sky, giving away our positions. They dove into the bushes when I instructed them to but she remained by my side, refusing to move. It was getting colder quickly, the rain turning into ice. Guards came out from every direction, surrounding us. _

_Tala, Byan, Ian and Spencer hid beneath the branches of the bush, conceiled by the night and dark shadows. Thunder rattled the stars and I felt her jump beside me. _

_I always used to laugh when she jumped at thunder. She never seemed to overcome that fear, no matter how many times they would hit her when she cried. But she never cried from the pain. No. She was stronger than that. She was stronger than Tala. Stronger than Spencer and Ian. Stronger than Bryan. She was stronger than me._

_We were surrounded by the guards hidden by their dark clothing, along with the hidden moon. I knew this was it. This was the end. They had caught us and this was the last straw. We couldn't get away unscathed. We couldn't get away at all. Tala and the rest could get away. We had found a hole in the wall behind the very shrub they were in. They could get away and be free from this hell. They diserved that. The guards hadn't seen them yet._

_Then I felt her. Her hand on my shoulder. _

_I turned to look at her, her white hair plastered to her face. She gave me a sad smile, but it didn't touch her dulling silver eyes. I shook my head._

_"Don't--," I tried._

_"Run." _

_With that, she pushed me into the bushes seconds before another flash of lightning lit the world. When I next saw her, she was crouching, her blade in hand and launcher ready. The guards looked uneasy._

_"Where'd the other one go?"_

_"Doesn't matter. Voltaire said to get the girl. Leave him. He'll die soon anyway."_

_"Memora, be known!" The flash of light was not lightning this time. The fox emerged and growled. _

_"Perfect." His sneer made me cringe. Voltaire appeared from behind the line of guards before her. His hands were behind his back, eyes narrow and sinsiter._

_She was dead. I'd never see her again. Voltaire got what he wanted. He has Memora, the most powerful bit beast they've ever created, and now he has the only blader capible of controlling her. _

_Her silver eyes looked to me one last time, smiling. _

_"I'm so sorry." Her last words were drown out by Memora's cry as she ran at the guards. _

I'm so sorry.

I'm so...

I shot up, panting. My temple throbbed, but when I touched the skin, it was drenched in sweat. My eyes looked to the clock blinking brightly beside my bed. It was only two in the morning. It was too early to be up, but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep. I couldn't bear to. I couldn't watch that again and keep my sanity. But I knew that's what would happen if I closed my eyes again. I could try to convince myself it was just a dream, but I knew it wasn't. I knew that no matter what I convinced myself, that was the reality. That was the hell I left her in.

Rubbing my temples, I moved to the edge of my bed, swinging my legs over the edge, before letting my face fall in my hands until my breathing evened.

"Why now?" I muttered. But I knew exactly why those memories were returning to me.

I had been repressing them for too long. The Bladebreakers had helped me more than they know with forgetting about that hell. Forgetting about Caliban. But when I saw her in the airport, I knew that there was a reason Mr. Dickenson brought her to me. To **me**. He used the excuse she needed a tough team to train with, because we are the best. We won the tourniment. We were the victors. He brought her here because we were strong and so was she.

Because Voltaire is up to something and she's part of it weather she wants to be or not.

I shook my head. Of course she wouldn't want to be. She was cold and devious, heartless and shrewed. But she was still Caliban. Her years in the Abbey molded her into who she is now, who people see her as: The intimidating Russian blader. Just like they see every member of the Demolition Boys. That was what they wanted people to see us as. They **wanted** public eyes to fear us. And they do. It worked. They do fear us.

But Cal...

She was always so nice. Always made Tala smile while I treated his wounds. Always seemed to cool Bryan down. Always seemed to get Ian and Spencer out of trouble, even though she was the one who got them into it in the first place. Always brightened the darkest rooms with her personality. Voltaire couldn't break her. He couldn't handle the girl so he tried to destroy her.

Sighing, I stood. I needed something to drink.

There had to be a reason Mr. Dickenson felt it was a good idea to reunite us. He had sent Tala here hours before Cal arrived. Something was going on, and I want to know what.

Glancing at Tala on the bed near mine, he looked peaceful. I couldn't help envying how easily he could sleep with Cal here. But I knew that she and him have always been like brother and sister. They loved eachother endlessly and unconditionally. Cal could abandon us a million times over, and Tala would still run to her side when she needed his help. And Tala could tell her the hard truth, even if it destroied her, and she'd still fall onto his shoulder and he'd still tell her she'd be alright. No matter what anyone could do to them or force them to do to eachother, they'd always love eachother. They always have, since the day they met.

Making my way silently out of my room, I didn't turn any lights on in case anyone else was having a sleepless night like me. I quietly closed my door behind me, the soft click sounding like a neuclear explosion in the silence. I winced, but turned to walk down the wide hallway. I was stuck in my thoughts, contemplating what Voltaire could be planning, when I froze at the top of the stairs. I heard something coming from the entertainment room.

Making even more of an effort to walk silently, I stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see a figure sitting at the grand piano at the far end of the room. They played very quietly, but the room was filled with the melody. It was slow and rhythmical, something almost classical. Then I heard a voice. No, it was singing. Moving closer, I was able to distinguish the pure white hair pulled into a messy bun.

_Come in, come in, _

_Into my life. _

_Come in, come in. _

_Stay a while. _

_Come in, come in, _

_Doors open wide._

_Come in, come in. _

_Don't be shy._

I recognized this song from somewhere, but sleep was still leaving me hazy and my mind wasn't responding as quickly as I'd liked.

_Hey there, hey there,_

_See me standing here._

_Hey there, hey there, _

_No need to fear._

_We saw, we lived._

_We ran away._

_They never found,_

_Us till the day._

_They watched us fall._

_We lost it all._

_We didn't how hard it could be._

Then it hit me. Hard.

This was the song she and I wrote when we'd run away the first time, without the rest of the team. We had gone back to get them, but were caught by the guards almost instantly. They had taken me away after that. I was six. I had never seen her again until I was eleven.

_They pushed me down,_

_Pulled you away,_

_Never let me say goodbye._

_I'm sorry I couldn't help,_

_Couldn't get free._

_I'm sorry they hurt you, _

_more than they did me..._

I was amazed at how mad at her I'd been. She didn't even try to help me. She didn't do anything. Just stood there in horror. Watching them take me away.

_Come back, come in, _

_Back into my life. _

_Come back, come in. _

_Stay a while._

I felt a pang of regret shoot through me as yesterday's incident in the morning came back to me.

She was right. I had no idea what I was talking about.

Hearing her song, brought back even more painful memories. They had taken me and trained me. When Bryan, Ian, Tala, Spencer, and I formed our team, they began training us even more. Then Cal came back into the training rooms when I was eleven. I hated her. I didn't speak to her or aknowledge her. She had tried to talk to me, but gave up when I refused to even look at her.

That was when she and the rest of the team became closer. An irrisisible smile spread across my face as I remembered how she and Tala got along so well. When we were all older, I began to talk to her more. I became infuriated when she told me about what my grandfather did to her. I was too busy hating him and envying her to realize that she was in danger. When I finally did see it and act, trying to break us out, it was too late and she was the one who ended up saving me.

My hatered for her had returned after that, because she chose to stay behind. She chose hell over the Demolition Boys. She chose my grandfather over me. My smile vanished when I realized how pigheaded I was being. She didn't choose that hellhole over our team. She didn't choose him over me. She stayed to keep them long enough for us to get away. To save the team. Me. She saved me.

I smirked.

"That's twice now." I said quietly. She turned, silver eyes watching me. Her eyes were still red from this afternoon and she was paler than usual.

"What's twice now?" She asked, obviously surprised that I was talking to her.

"You saved me." I reminded her. "Twice."

"..." She turned back to the piano, lowering her eyes to the keys.

"And I hated you for it. For being better than me..."

"You're wrong."

I blinked as she turned around.

"I'm not better than you. You would have told me to run if I had waited another second's time."

I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Maybe."

She smirked then stood. "What are you doing up? It's," She looked around for a clock, but shook her head when she didn't find one.

"Late." I concluded. She nodded, shrugging. "I wonder the same for you. You should be in your nice, big room."

"You're just mad because you have to share with Tala." She smiled wickedly.

I cannot begin to explain the relif that spread through me when I realized she didn't hate me. I had hated her millions of times. Wished her harm, caused her pain, and yet, here she stood, ready and willing to be my friend again.

"That's part of it." I decided when she was staring at me, lifting a brow when I failed to answer.

"I see. Well, you should go get some sleep non the less. You look awful." She noted, tilting her head and failing to hide the smirk.

"I can't sleep." I admitted. "You?"

Her smirk vanished and she looked away. "I... Had a nightmare." She was expecting me to make a snide comment, but being in the same boat, I managed something different. Something she didn't expect.

When she didn't move, I reached out and grabbed her wrists. Pulling her toward me, I rested a hand on her back in a light hug. She didn't return it right away and when I was about to pull away, her hand touched my shoulder blade and her head rested on my shoulder.

"This... This isn't going to be like last time, is it?" Her voice was in a low whisper, I almost didn't hear. When I didn't answer, she tried to pull away, but I tightened my arms around her. As much as I would never admit it, I loved holding her. She wasn't tiny, but she was small, so she was easy to hold. Plus, she wasn't cold, but she wasn't warm. She was perfect.

"No. I won't let you go again, Cal. I'm so sorry." I said, resting my cheek in her hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't help you. We could have both made it out, but we might not have made it past the wall. You saved me. At first, I was resentful, but now I am grateful." Letting go of her slightly, I cupped a pale cheek and smiled softly. "And now that you are safe and alive, I am happy."

She smiled sadly. The image of her in the rain, smiling at me before she ran back into our personal hell, made me choke. I managed to stifen it before her quick eyes caught my expression, and smiled back.

"Now you need to sleep, Cal. If you think I look awful, you should see yourself." I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't want to." She shook her head and tried to step away again. This time I let her only to gather her up in my arms, carrying her bridal style, up the stairs.

"How about this, I'll go back to sleep if you do." I bargained, whispering as I made my way up the stairs with her in my arms. Passing the closed doors, she tugged on my sleeve when I was about to go to the attic.

"I can't sleep alone." She murmured in a low voice. When I stared at her with questioning eyes, she shook her head and squirmed in my arms, trying to get down. I refused to let go of her, but she refused to stop moving, so in a swift and silent movement, I slung her gently over my shoulder and turned away to head back to Tala's and my room.

When I pushed the door open, Tala stirred. I set Cal on my bed, smiled at her warmly, before moving next to my best friend to shake his shoulder slightly. He mumbled and batted my arm away, but woke up a few moments later. He sat up and rubbed his eye, watching us with the other ice blue orb.

"Aw, you two kiss and make up?" He whispered mockingly.

"In a way." I smirked.

"Minus the kiss part." I heard behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, Cal was sitting with her legs folded daintily beneath her while those silver eyes of hers watched us.

"Do I sense dissapointment?" Tala just couldn't let it go. Oh wait, this is Tala. Silly me, I forgot to consider that.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a favor to ask, if you can wake up for a moment and not be horny for just five minuets."

"Hn," Tala considered, tapping his chin. "I can do the first one, but it'll take a while to complete the request." Gods. He will be the death of me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Cal needs a buddy and I promised her I'd sleep. You've had plenty, so you can watch her."

"Sure thing." Tala smiled and I could feel Cal smile behind me. The room almost physically brightened. "Come're Cal."

She complied, bouncing next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. He slung an arm around her shoulders as he rested his head on hers. Gods, if I had a Kodac right now, I'd make millions.

I 'hn'ed and turned to climb into my bed. It was nice and warm when I got under the blankets, so I fell asleep almost right away. Throwing one last glance at the separated-at-birth-siblings, I saw Tala tucking her in before laying beside her on the top of the blankets. Smiling inwardly, I then fell asleep and slept dreamlessly.

* * *

See!! Kai does have a heart :)

It's just burried reeeaalllllyy deep xD

R&R please :))


	4. My Captain's Hiding

Warnings: Some language and violence

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophit of this, I write for the soul purpouse of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captian and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captian is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they'll flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

* * *

**OMN. POV**

"Kai."

The blunette was shaken softly as a quiet voice pulled him from slumber.

Mentally cursing the other, he rolled onto his side, continuing to ignore the constant bother that wouldn't let him sleep. Of course, he had an excuse for sleeping in. The previous night, he didn't exactly sleep like a baby.

"Kai. Get up."

The voice persisted.

Quite frankly, the blunette was getting aggrivated by the other who was trying to get him to wake up.

"Kai." The voice almost growled now. "Get up, Cal's gone."

Crimson eyes shot open and the blue haired teen spun in the blankets, tangling himself further, to stare at the icey eyed blader sitting beside him on his bed.

"What?"

"I guess I fell asleep and when I woke up, she was gone." He shrugged, turning away. "I haven't gone looking for her yet, I only just got up. I figured you'd have a better idea of where she would be since you two seem to be on good terms now."

"What do you mean?" Sleep was still tugging at him and he was exhausted.

"She said your name in her sleep," He said slowly, obviously aware of his friend's condition. "We both know why she dreams, so she must have forgiven you for what you did." More shrugging. "Did I assume in thinking that it was mutual?"

"No. I have forgiven her and promised her that I'd never leave her side..." Kai wondered if he was giving the red head too much information.

"Then where do you expect she is?" Tala was worried, prodding the blunette into answering, but he was refusing to show that.

Kai sat up now, shifting so his legs were hanging off the side of the bed.

"Hm." The blunette shifted to stand with the red head, icy eyes intent on Kai. When the blunette didn't answer, Tala folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the other teen.

"Kai."

"What?"

The red head was openly annoied. He shifted his weight onto one leg so he radiated his frustration.

"You know what."

Kai rolled his eyes and moved to the door. Tala moved right beside him and beat him to the door.

"Try Tati's room. I'll look outside."

The red head seemed satisfied enough to nod at Kai's suggestion. Unfolding his arms, he moved to open the door and turned, walking briskly down to the stairway leading up to the attic.

Before leaving his room, his crimson eyes glanced at the neon numbers on his clock. It was only six. What would Cal be doing at six? He was sure no one would be up other than Tala and himself, but their previous night kind of threw that out of whack. But still, there would be nothing for her to do. He shrugged, guessing she just didn't take the team's laziness into consideration.

Keeping his word to Tala, he shoved his hands into his pockets and moved silently down the stairs. He closed his eyes as he slowly heel-toed it down the steps, sifting through the thoughts that occured to him last night and had shunned away.

What was Voltaire up to and what role was Caliban playing in it?

Frustrated, he grunted again and turned into the entertainment room. The piano seemed more prominent in the room. But, now the room looked unsettlingly bare without the silver eyed girl's smile illuminating the empty space. Shaking his head, he continued through said room into the kitchen, then paused.

His crimson eyes scowered the room to pick out the diffrence that made him hesitate.

Sitting on the table was a toppled over box of cereal, an empty bowl, a spoon and milk. Kai scoffed and moved to the table to pick the box up and set it upright before moving on to bring the dishes to the sink. Then, something else caught his eye. The door at the back of the kitchen hung ajar in its place, half open. The light wind caused it to repeatidly bump against the frame loudly in the quiet morning.

How did he miss that before? He began to wrack his brain, thinking he was not only tired, but sick, when his thoughts were interrupted by another.

"Anything?"

The blunette looked up to the redhead in the doorway from the entertainment room to the red head. He nodded to the door and table and Tala let out a sigh before moving to the door. Without really hesitating, the red head moved out into the barely lit, still sleeping world. The blunette followed him out silently, veering off to the garden while Tala moved straight to the front of the yard.

Yellow light was filtering from the rising sun, so visibility was fine, but long shadows still managed to loom along the ground, growing ominously larger as thick clouds pulled across the sky.

The red head moved quietly through the grass barefoot. He cringed at himself, wishing he had his shoes so he didn't have to dirty his feet, but decided some things were more important than clean feet. Cramming his balled fists into his pockets, he stifled a yawn as ice blue eyes scanned the area for any movement. When something in the grass shifted, the red head advanced towards it before pausing.

"You can't stay in one place for very long, can you?" He shifted to crouch next to the figure laying in the grass.

She laughed and looked up to him, her hands behind her head and kness bent as she smirked. "Not really." She glanced over to the blunette when he came into view.

"I found her." The red head motioned for Kai to sit. The blunette complied, sinking into the soft grass next to Tala.

"Why'd you up and go?" He said indifferently, but was secretly relived that she hadn't gone far.

Silver eyes scrutinized crimson before moving to the sky. "I wanted to watch the sunrise." She sighed softly, closing the silver orbs as a soft wind tangled her loose hair and rustled the grass. "I haven't been able to in who knows how long. I missed it."

Tala's smile vanished and he shifted in the grass to sit behind the white haired girl so her head was in his lap. When she opened her eyes to watch him, he was staring into the sky, running his pale fingers through her long hair.

"Well, now you can watch the sunrise every morning." His voice was soft as his intense eyes glanced down at the girl shifting to sit up in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and curled up, leaning into his chest.

Crimson eyes watched the two but looked away before silver could meet their gaze. He lay down in the grass, facing away from the red and white haired couple, trying his best to keep his frown internal. He couldn't, however, stifle the sigh that passed his lips.

Two pairs of eyes watched the blunette a few moments before he turned his head to stare back.

"Is everything alright Kai?" The white haired girl shifted on her pusedo brother's lap to move next to Kai so their eyes were on the same level.

Not wanting her to see through him, he turned his gaze back to the sky and shrugged. "I just didn't get much sleep."

"Oh." She blinked, frowing and moving away from him. Her eyes shot back to him when he caught her wrist and pulled her back onto the soft grass. When he didn't meet her eyes, she followed his stare into the sky and couldn't supress the gasp that brought a childish sparkle to the silver orbs. "Wow," She breathed, settling beside the blunette. Tala moved beside her, linking his arm in hers, watching the sky that the other two seemed absorbed in.

Three pairs of eyes looked over as they heard the door close and footsteps advanced toward them. By now, the sun was fully above the horizon, casting yellows, reds, oranges, and pinks into the barren world surrounding the reunited trio.

Both black haired teens sat a few feet away from the group of Russians. One sat closer than the other, smiling widely.

"How long have you three been up?" Tati smiled, more intent on looking at the surrounding world than the serene group laying in the grass before her.

"Yeah, it's only six thirty." The golden eyes of the teen, unlike the bronze girl, were set on Tala, Kai and Caliban. He smirked, then relaxed a little when no one answered. "Or, do all Russians get up before dawn?"

Cal shifted to stand, but her wrist was still encased by the pale blunette. When he realized she moved, Kai stood with her, still holding her wrist. She watched him, but he glanced to Tala who smirked and turned to the two sitting behind him.

"Want to help me with breakfast?" The red head stood as well, watching as the two glanced at Cal and Kai, but then both nodded.

"Sure," Tati smiled, helping Ray off the grass.

"It'll take all of us to feed Tyson." Ray smirked and was reassured when his red headded friend laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't we know it."

The three wandered off back to the dojo, followed by silver eyes. When they dissapeared into the kitchen, the silver orbs turned to crimson. When she realized Kai was staring at her, she looked away to hide the soft flush that washed over her pale cheeks.

"I want to talk to you, Cal." His tone made her turn slightly to see him watching her intently, serious. She nodded and let him lead her further away from the dojo.

"It's about the Abbey and Voltaire." He stated, not looking at her as they walked, but he felt her stiffen, so he stopped to watch her with curious eyes.

"I don't know anything. I woke up one morning and Mr. Dickenson was there and made Voltaire give me up. I overheard him say something about a new bit beast, but that's it. He brought me here and told me nothing." She spoke slowly, not meeting his eyes.

Frustrated, the blunette took her chin almost roughly, forcing her to face him. She winced as his thumb barred into her jaw and looked away from him, pulling her face out of his hand. But he wouldn't have that, this time taking her chin and shoulder as he leaned in to intensify his stare.

"What do you know about this new bit beast." He asked cooly, struggling to be gentle with the girl, but this was an infuriating topic for him.

"It's modeled after Dragoon. Some kind of cyborg that can copy any move it sees Dragoon do. But I heard Boris gave up on it because they can't get their hands on the real Dragoon." She muttered, squirming in his hold. This was harder for her than it was for him due to how she had recently been under Voltaire's 'care' and was still struggling with the transition.

Sighing, he nodded and let go of her chin, but pulled her into him by her shoulder. The blunette wrapped his arms around her small waist as he rested his cheek on her hair.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said, as she slowly returned the embrace. He felt her shake her head then smile up at him. His returning smile wasn't as warm as hers, but it was a smile she gladly accepted. Moving to her tip-toes, she planted a light kiss on his unpainted cheek.

The blush that she had been sporting now transfered to his face and his scarlet eyes glittered, the pale hand cupping her cheek.

"I like it when you don't paint your face." Silver eyes lightened as her smile widened. She ran her cool fingers along his cheek, seeming absorbed in caressing his bare face.

He let out a chuckle and in turn, touched her right cheek. "Likewise." She smiled widely at him and squirmed in his arms and he released her with questioning eyes.

"We should go help them with breakfast." She muttered, looking down to hide her blush.

The blunette nodded. "Alright." Taking her wrist again, he led her gently back down the now fully lit yard to the dojo. He pushed the door open and tugged the silver eyed girl into the room kitchen in one swift movement.

"Take a seat, Caliban." Tati smiled from the stove, swishing some kind of toxic looking badder in a pan.

She complied, sliding into the seat she sat at the previous morning. To her surprise, Kai moved in right beside her, pulling open the book he seemed intrigued by. She turned to see the movement in the kitchen, taking in the sight of her new team.

Ray and Tala were laughing, both smothered in batter that Tati seemed to be chucking at them. Tala pulled open a cabinet under the sink and knelt behind it, using the wood as a shield. Ray jumped behind the red head, still struggling to contain his laughter. The bronze girl stuck her tongue out and walked over to the two with a bowl of fresh badder. The two teens gasped as Tati poured the gooey liquid over them, smiling wickedly.

She silver eyed girl couldn't help but smile.

This was her team. Her new life. She was finally getting a second chance and she couldn't help but feel honored for being allowed such a happy new reality instead of her hell known as the Abbey. She wasn't going back there and she made a promise to herself to never let anything happen to these teens. Watching Tala, she was glad to see how much he had changed for the better, now able to aknowledge the simple things and overlook the bad.

She blinked when something smacked into her face. Snapping out of her trance, she saw the room fall silent as faces grew grim. Even Kai looked up at her, eager for her reaction.

Lifting her hand to her cheek, she wipped the badder off her face and glanced at Kai who was failing immensly at hiding his smirk. She smirked back and his vanished when he realized her intentions.

Splattering the badder on the blunette's face, she lept up from the table to join the kneeling, badder covered teens behind the cupboard door. Kai shot up, staring at her in awe, before reaching for some badder to hurl it at her, but he missed at hit the red head who was now laughing uncontrollably.

Another smile spread on her pale face.

She felt at home here and she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

tbc

* * *

I'll post the theme song in a bit :)

R&R please :)


	5. My Captain's Temper

Warnings: Some language and violence

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophit of this, I write for the soul purpouse of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captian and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captian is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they'll flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

* * *

**OMN. POV**

"Camping?"

Silver eyes watched the other as pale hands worked badder from the white locks. Her gaze was met by golden as the taller teen nodded, mimicking her style of removing pancake from hair. It was pretty effective for the lack of innovative creativness.

"Well, more like a week at our lake house."

Auborn eyes of the bluenette watched the Russian and neko-jin as they scowered through seemingly endless hair. Caliban's hair was much finer than Ray's, so she was nearing done before he was even close. The golden eyed teen was silently cursing himself for thinking it safe to wear his hair unbraided and made a mental note never to do so in Tati's presence again. But of course, she sat on the counter, smiling widely as she and Tala giggled at Tyson's attempts to capture the silver eyed teen's admiration, let alone her attention.

"Papa G said it could be fun, plus Hiro's already there and he got a new dog that I wanna see."

The blunette persisted, rocking in his seat, still staring at the two, more intent on watching Caliban, but she ignored his eyes, focusing on her hair. Her tone was annoyingly detatched from the conversation, but that only inspired the teen to find some other way of getting her to look at him and hold his gaze.

Tala immidiately perked up, though, not too compliant to spending an entire week with the hyperactive blunette who he wasn't too terribly fond of in the first place. Unless it was tormenting him. He was pretty fond of that. But a dog. That made him smile unessisarily wide.

"I don't know." The silver eyed girl said indiffrently, moving to watch Ray de-pancake his hair.

"You're the boss now, Capitan." He mocked, throwing a smirk at the Russian who was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded as usual, but he was watching the conversation with strangely intrested eyes now that Tyson made that remark.

The world champion stiffened when she gave him a look. Not nesassarily a glare, but it still sent a shiver down his spine. Scrutinizing him for a few moments, she seemed satified he imposed no threat on her sanity, and turned back to Ray to help pick the badder from his raven hair.

"That still hasn't been confirmed." She stated simply. Kai was now fully alert, watching only her as she spoke. "I still don't know if I'm willing to take the title of capitan of a team who seems so," A smirk, "lazy." This gave the white haired girl the reaction she desired when Tyson jumped to his feet, balling his fists.

"We're not--," He began.

"It's eleven."

"Still, we'r--."

"It took both Tala and Ray to get you out of bed yesterday with a bucket of water and a frying pan." A glance to Tati, "Which I pray was not the same one that was used this morning."

"That doesn't count. I was tired--."

"You're lazy." She stated bluntly. Loosing intrest in the world champion, she then turned her attention back to Ray, blinking twice. "Why do you allow your hair to grow so long? Do you cut it?"

The neko-jin blinked at her sudden intrest in him. Or rather, his hair. The dragon fumed behind them, stomping around the kitchen with balled fists matted in his hair in frustration.

"You're just like Kai! I see no fricken difference!" He yelled before sitting at the kitchen table, gripping his hair. "This is a nightmare. A nightmare. AM I ON PUNK'D?! IS THAT IT?" He screamed at the silver eyed girl, lifting himself slightly from his chair, but too tired to move from his place.

She waved him off over her shoulder without even looking at him, which, of course, only made him angrier. Her eyes still on the golden eyed teen, he felt himself blush then turn his eyes to his hair.

"Uh, just tradition, really. And no, I don't remember the last time I cut it." He looked up to meet oddly curious silver orbs, "You? I've noticed you have pretty long hair."

"Oh," She suddenly studdered, "I-I'm not allowed to." The white haired girl muttered, sitting back in her chair and pulled her hair over her shoulder to play with it nervously.

"You're not allowed?" The neko-jin watched her with curious eyes before the crimson eyed teen sank in the chair beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged him off and pushed her hair over her eyes before standing and leaving the room. Kai followed her out and Tala blinked after them.

Ray frowned and glanced at Tala. "Did I say something wrong?" The icy eyes looked to the neko-jin before a small smile spread across the red heads pale pink lips.

He shook his head, red hair dancing across the pale skin, and sank next to the golden eyed teen. "No, that's just a memory." Ray arched an eyebrow at the ice eyed blader. His smile vanished and he moved uncomfortably to cross his legs. "Memories, for Caliban, are all painful because they're all of the Abbey." He summarized, not meeting the neko-jin's questioning eyes.

His frown heavied and he shook his head. The only memories that he had of the Abbey were painful, but when with Cal, they were bareable. When he and the others had gotten away, they left her and their memories behind. He couldn't hold back the shiver that shot down his spine at the thought of what she must have endured after they had left. Without the rest of the Demolition Boys to distract him, Voltaire must have let out his ill matinenced anger out on the silver eyed teen. The foul taste of regret coated the back of his throat and he struggled to swallow it back down. Caliban was free from the Abbey, just like the rest of the team, and now they could join together for the next tournament.

She only needed to train the BladeBreakers for the off season, Tala decided, and once Max was back, Cal could take her place back with the Demolition Boys and their place in the championchimps was guarenteed. He wasn't power hungry, but like every blader, he wanted to win and was willing to try and convince an undefeated blader as powerful as the silver eyed girl to join his team once again. And she probably would if he asked. He was confidant she would. The advantage of history played key if he was determined to bring her back.

"Oh." The red head had almost forgotten the other's presence and turned to face the neko-jin when he spoke.

"Don't worry about her." Tala forced a smile and patted the golden eyed boy on the shoulder. "She'll be alright. Just give her time."

* * *

"Cal."

:_Go away_.:

The silver eyed girl stormed out of the entertainment room to the stairs. Her face was pulled into an emotionless mask as she grabbed the handrail to swing herself to the stairs, using the momentum so she didn't have to use so much energy.

Kai caught her waist and pulled her hand off the railing by her wrist, lifting her off of the ground. She kicked in his arms but he refused to let her go. He pulled her against his chest and she muttered, now grounded, and turned into his embrace, burring her face into his shoulder. He tightened his hold on her waist as her body began to tremble.

:_Cal, calm down. Ray didn't mean anything by it. You can't blame him, he couldn't have known._:

He ran his fingers through her hair and smirked, resting his cheek on her scalp. She returned the embrace lightly, but then put her hands on his shoulders and pushed away from him to turn to the stairs.

:_I know, but it's hard,_: She stared at the steps and she composed herself. :_You wouldn't understand._: The silver eyed girl managed a small smirk. :_You were always better at dealing with your grandfather than I wa--,_: She didn't get to finish her thought when the blunette forced her against the wall, having a good grip on both of her wrists.

They both caught a quick breath at the sudden adrenaline rush. Cal, stunned that Kai caught her off guard, and Kai, surprised he managed to pin her. Crimson boared into silver as the blunette held her wrists against the wooden wall above the white haired girl's head. When everything caught up with her, she struggled under his hold, but that only made him push harder on her wrists.

:_Leave me alone_.: She squirmed under his hold but he didn't let go. :_Kai,_: Her silver eyes finally looked up to his crimson and he drew in a sharp breath, cutting her off mid-thought. Before she realized it, soft lips were pressed into hers, moving gently atop the sensitive surface. Her eyes fluttered closed as she returned the kiss, sending hundreds of nerves going crazy with thrilled sensations.

When he felt her return the kiss, he let go of her wrists only to touch her cheek with one hand while the other slid down her side and stopped on her hip. She, now free, threw one arm around his neck, mussing the darker of the two toned blue, while the other memorized his profile. Cool fingers ran along his jaw before advancing to his cheek where the hand paused. When both needed a sufficient amount of air that the gasps in between failed to appease, their lips parted, almost painfully, and Kai rested his forehead against that of the silver eyed girl.

The side of his mouth tugged into a small smile as his fingers traced her cheek, barely touching the pinkened skin.

:_I have to admit, I missed seeing you blush._:

This only made her blush deepen, but she managed a smirk.

:_Likewise._:

Her smirk vanished and she looked down, closing her eyes so that they were narrowed, glaring at the wooden floors. Kai was still in hold of her hip, and when she looked down, he moved his free hand to her other hip, now fully in hold of the thin girl.

:_What's wrong?_:

Crimson glittered when her eyes slowly lifted to meet them. The silver eyed girl didn't answer. Instead she looked over his shoulder, eyes seeming fixed on something past him. He sighed and stepped away from the wall, still holding her hips, and gently tugged her away as well. He looked over his shoulder to see what she was staring at and smirked slightly. There, above the doorway into the entertainment room, were two swords. One was crossed over the other to form an ex with the black sheaths underneath a crest. The wood was carved and painted illistrating the very blade Tyson used along with the dragon looming above it meanacingly.

:_That's it,_: She murmured, moving toward it without deviating her eyes from the wooden plauque. But she didn't get far because she was still captive to the blunette's hold on her hips. Her eyes glanced to him, but he was staring at the crest as well. :_That's what Voltaire has._: Caliban winced when his hands tightened on her. "Ow, Kai, that hurts." She muttered, squirming in his hands until they loosened and moved to her waist.

"Voltaire's making Dragoon?" His eyes turned to her, looking her over like this was the first time they'd met.

"Cydroon." She corrected, looking down. "It's a cyborg form of Dragoon that can copy every move the dragon can do, but he has Boris trying to get it so it can do that, only more poweful."

"That can't be easy."

Icy eyes watched the two with crossed arms. He leaned against the doorframe and smirked.

"No, las I heard, he gave up on it and was going to try a different bit beast."

"We can check in on him later. I'm sure Joslin will be willing to give us the word. Boris always did fancy her." Tala said, advancing toward them, eyeing Kai's hands and smirking knowingly. "You two better now?"

Caliban smirked before lowering her head, pure bangs falling over her eyes.

"You could call it that." The blunette smirked as well, resting his cheek on her hair. It could be annoying having a know-it-all team mate. Tala smiled widely, ruffling the shorter teen's two toned hair before throwing his arm over the shoulder of his best friend and nudging Caliban's neck. She looked up to him and blinked and he smirked, leaning in to peck her pale cheek.

Ruffling her hair as well, he smiled and pulled the small girl out of the blunette's clutches before slinging his arm over her shoulders. Scarlet eyes narrowing at the red head as he led the silver eyed girl away from the stairs.

"Tala."

When the red head didn't respond, the blunette stormed after the two, quickly gaining. He snagged the hand of the icy eyed teen off the shoulders of the silver eyed girl and pulled him back away from her. Tala blinked at the phoenix as he simply walked past him to loop one arm around her waist and lead her away from the red head.

Tala snickered and called after them. "Fine then, I'll get everyone and meet you two in the back of the dojo to train. Don't you two be late now." When Kai flipped him off over his shoulder, his smirk widened and he turned around to the kitchen. "Come on everyone, let's go out back." Tala strode into the kitchen, smiling wickedly.

He was more than ecstatic to see his best friend and almost little sister finally happy again. He was just regretful that it took so long to get that glitter of admiration in the phoenix's eyes when he tried to witter away with Caliban. (A/N: Yes, witter. I just made that up :D) But was grateful for the fox none the less.

tbc

* * *

Theme song up in a bit.

Read and review please :)


	6. My Captain's Hobby

Warnings: Some language and violence

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophit of this, I write for the soul purpouse of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captian and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captian is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they'll flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. As you all probably know by now, I'm a lazy procrastinating ass. xD I'll try anf get the next chapter up asap. :)

* * *

**OMN. POV**

"You sing?"

"On occasion."

Brown eyes watched the pale Russian fold clothes before setting them neatly into the forest green backpack she arrived in. When the white haired girl didn't elaborate, her eyes became scrutinizing, looking over the thin frame a few times before wandering to the clothes she folded on her crossed legs.

"Will I ever get to hear you?" The black haired girl pushed. Tati seemed to be on the silver eyed girl's good side, so she was testing the waters that seemed that the talented blader seemed to give her more leeway than she did the other Bladebreakers.

The silver eyes that were so focused on her clothing looked up to Tati, unable to mask their surprise.

"Whever you want, I guess." She finally said, looking back to her clothes.

The bronze skinned girl was overjoied. She lept onto her feet and smiled widely. "How about now?" Once again, she caught the silver eyed girl off guard by her question. At first, the silver orbs narrowed, opening her mouth to shoot down the possibly drug-filled individual. But then she sighed, moved her clothes off her lap and stood.

"Alright. Follow me."

Tati lept to her feet and almost skipped to the Russian's side. After meeting inquiring eyes, the black haired blader smiled and motioned for Caliban to continue, and, after a moment's hesitation, she did. Their short trek to the ground floor consisted of Tati talking endlessly about music. The pale girl caught that she, herself, sang and used to do so in a garage band.

She couldn't help but scoff.

"What? I loved singing with them."

"Who?"

"The band."

She hesitated before allowing herself to actually engage in a conversation. "What was the name of the band?"

"Retel." Tati answered automatically, grinning from ear to ear. "I wasn't very close with the members, but we had fun anyway."

The Russian nodded then slowed her pace when they reached the landing and offered the girl a small smile. "That's good."

The other blader seemed out of this world when the fox smiled. "Yeah!" She sped down after her when Caliban advanced toward the piano. "You play?"

"Decently." She noted indiffrently, but still smiling slightly. "I used to play... a while ago. I really haven't practiced in a while, so I may be rusty."

"That's alright." Tati smiled, sitting herself on the chair nearby. Silver eyes watched her until she nodded to proceed.

With a deep breath, the Russian fox flipped the lip of the piano up and smiled as the virtually untouched keys shimmered back at her. Her eyes deviated to the glistening black that was the rest of the grand piano before her left hand touched only three keys simultatiously. The sound hung in the air before the fingers touched the same notes as well as other keys, alternating slowly for a few constant beats.

"Some say love, it is a river,

That drowns the tender reed.

Some say love, it is a razor.

That leaves your soul to bleed."

As the verse finished, her right hand touched a few extra keys, making the sound more meolodic as her voice meticulously caught and held every note without slipping or breaking perfectly. Her eyes slid closed partly as another slight smile snaked onto the pale lips.

"Some say love, it is a hunger,

An endless aching need.

I say love, it is a flower,

And you its only seed."

Now both hands were gliding effortlessly along the keys slowly, the music swirling in the miday atmosphere. Her voice matched with the keys so perfectly that it sounded almost as there was more than one voice singing the lyrics. This caught the attention of the few in the kitchen who migrated into the sunlit room only to pause in awe at the silver haired girl singing and playing so peacefully. Her eyes opened as she stared over the piano out into nothing.

"It's the heart, afraid of breaking,

That never learns to dance.

It's the dream, afraid of waking,

That never takes a chance.

It's the one who won't be taken,

Who cannot seem to give."

The melody slowed some as her voice softened. Caliban closed her eyes again, allowing the music to consume her into her own world, the smile widened across her face. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so peaceful and, well, happy. By now, everyone in the dojo stood, jaws on the floor, as they stared at the strange girl. Kai stood on the very landing Tati and she had, with the red head. Both were smiling inwardly and outwardly at the silver eyed girl's attempt at forming friendships. Tyson stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching her as if in some sort of trance. Ray had moved to sit beside Tati and she smiled quickly at him before moving her eyes eagerly back to the Russian, not wanting to miss anything. Kenny, who had arrived not too long ago, stood dumbfounded with his laptop loosely in his hands. Papa G stood with his arms crossed, smiling knowingly behind his grandson.

"And the soul, afraid of dyin',

That never learns to live."

Her fingers quickened on the keys and her pose on the chair shifted to pull the peadals into the song. But something irked at the back of her neck and she shifted a glance over to the stairs where she smiled dazzlingly, flashing a pearly set of teeth. Caliban moved her stare back to the keys, fully aware of the occupied room behind her, not minding their presence in the least. But if she could, she would sit here and play for them forever.

"When the night has been too lonely,

And the road has been too long.

And you think that love is only,

For the lucky and the strong."

The melody slowed again, stinging sweetly in the ears of the eavesdroppers.

"Just remember in the winter,

Far beneath the bitter snows."

Finally, she slowed to the original pace of one hand on the keys, slowly playing hypnotically along the devine instrument.

"Lies the seed, that with the sun's love,

In the spring becomes the rose."

The last word hung in the air with its finishing note, bitterly peircing the otherwise silent air. When the Russian took another breath, her hands fell to her sides on the stool before she turned slowly to face the dazed team and company. When no one said anything, probably due to the fact everyone but the Russian's jaws were on the ground, she gave them all a small smile before looking to Tati, surprised by how anxious she felt.

"Sorry, I could have done better."

The dazed blader blinked from her trance then stood from her seat and rushed to the girl and in one simultanious movement, threw her arms around the pianist in a hug.

"That was. A. M. A. Z. I. N. G." She gushed, pulling away when she realized she just hugged her cold roomate who may or may not have a heart.

But, instead of pushing the other away, she hesitantly patted her back lightly as a moth's wing. Her eyes shifted to her fellow Russians, eyeing them expectantly to gauge their reaction. The blader who had recently hugged her was grinning widely when she looked back to her before looking to the others who were gaping at her.

The two on the stairs moved down to stand beside Caliban. The wolf slung an arm around her shoulder, smiling at the room full of BladeBreakers. The blunette drifted to her other side, looming sliently beside her, looking past everyone with a detached level of intrest, but deep down, truly curious of how the team would react to the silver eyed girl's musical indulgance.

When the neko-jin finally managed to breathe again, he broke the silence.

"I didn't know you played." His voice shook some, but it was barely audible and the only ones who caught it were the three Russians by the black instrument.

But of course, this was when Tyson found his voice. "What else can you do?" He asked smugly, eyeing the thin girl with a hopless attempt at being seductive.

She narrowed her eyes, but her glare wasn't the one that made the dragon shudder. A movement beside her made him shift uneasily before the crimson eyed blader advanced to him.

"Take a walk with me, Tyson."

The dragon didn't get a word in edgewise before his arm was roughly taken at the elbow by a pale hand and was dragged off into the kitchen, followed by curious eyes, but no other team members could build up enough courage to follow them. The room fell silent as everyone stared after the two, but the red head could not sucessfully supress the smirk that slipped across his face when a shrill cry of pain broke the tense air. Ice blue looked to silver and she mirrored his expression before the two exploded into giggles.

Caliban felt she could laugh in front of the others. She didn't trust them, but she was grateful to how well they were taking to her kicking their capitian into the dirt. And they seemed to trust her, even though they knew nothing about her other than her bit beast, appearance, and native country.

The sets of curious eyes moved to the two bladers leaning into eachother and vainly trying to control their giggles. A few brows were lifted when the silver eyed girl straightened and smoothed her clothes, biting her bottom lip as she smirked, looping her arm in the red head's.

_:Maybe we should go check on the kid.: _Tala smirked, ruffling her hair.

_:He had it coming.: _She huffed, batting his hand away, but keeping her arm looped in his.

They were both pinned by glares from the subject of their conversation when he almost limped back into the kitchen. He paused to stare into the entertainment room, but jumped when the door slammed behind him. The dragon sent a glare Caliban's way before he ran past the doorway, dissapearing up the stairs in the kitchen. The reason he dashed away sauntered in from the kitchen, looking as if he was supressing a smirk. When his sharp eyes caught both Cal's and Tala's epxression, he lost the fight against his lips and a smug smirk spread neatly onto his admirable features.

All eyes moved to the three Russians, the neko-jin scowling when they spoke in their native tongue, leaving all other occupants of the room out of the oh-so exclusive loop.

_:What did you do?: _The red head smirked, re-looping his arm with the silver eyed girl.

_:Nothing. Just set some ground rules.:_ He said, indiffrently as he moved past everyone to the stairs. He paused when he caught lifted eyebrows from his teamates. "I suggest we pack. The bus will be here any minuet."

* * *

A/N: I know something youu don't knooow. :D Haha I'm sure that (if you're paying attention) you're wondering what Tati's bitbeast is. Well, I hope to get to that in the next chapter. ALSO.

I love Tala, so I felt bad that our favorite little blunette Russian was getting all the attention. So now I'll have to change the warnings so he can have some fun. -sigh- Oh, and to give more attention to the cute little couple known as TatiRay. :D

And to all the Tyson fans... sorry I made him such a dork, but that's how I see him. He just screams dork. :)

(I'm a huge fan of her writing, please check her stuff out and review it. She's an amazing writer) **Ladya C. Maxine**, in some of her fics, gave Tala the name Ata. And, being the fangirl of her work that I am, I am in love with the name she gave Kai's father in 1000 Miles in 10 Seconds, so I decided to keep Tala's 'Ata' and give Cal the name -drum roll please- Konstantine. The only reason I bring all this up is because that's all Bryan knows her as.


	7. My Captain's Friends

Warnings: Some language and violence

**NEW WARNING: Yaoi warning. Don't like, don't read.**

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophit of this, I write for the soul purpouse of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captian and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captian is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they'll flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

A/N: I decided to finally get this story in motion in this chapter. I mean, cause, now you all know what's going on. It may be a little long for my taste, but I hope you can sympathyze that I have a lot to cover in this particular part so I'm not beating a dead, plotless horse.

* * *

**OMN. POV**

The sun was high in the middle of the sky as the heavy black tires ripped the smaller rocks from the gravel road and spat them back in their wake, making heavy _clinks_ in the ground when they bombarded the pointy surface like bombs. The bus was nothing special, just the shuttle the BladeBreakers usually used when heading out as a pack that constantly filled any room. The hard, metallic covering was a soft blue with a few places the team had been messily scrawled along the shiny plating in paint ranging in colors from a vibrant and neon orange to a subtle and softened brown. The interior was, for the most part, the same soft blue for the faux leather seats while the roof and floor of the structure were off-white, but the floor had a long black strip of rubber treading along the walkway.

Most of the members sat by themselves, but in a tight cluster so all could be in on the conversation. Kai sat in the back, staring out the window with his arms crossed and bag at his feet. His crimson eyes only looked to the bus' occupants when the conversation got verbal. Like when Ray commented on Tyson's 'feminine choice of undergarments' when he bent to retrive his bag from under his seat and Tyson attempted to leap over two rows of the high-backed seats to reach the neko-jin. His efforts were in vain, but that only made the golden eyed blader laugh harder.

"It gives me support!" He hissed at Ray.

Tala smacked his forehead in laughter. "It's a g-string, Ty-bear."

The dreaded nickname ruffled the already aggrivated blader and he glared at both Tala and Ray before turning in his seat with his arms crossed. The two agressors couldn't help but exchange much diserved high-fives.

The golden eyed teen was seated beside the bronze skinned girl, who took the window seat and had fallen asleep once the heated attempts at taking Ray's life subsided. Her head was leaning on his shoulder, but he didn't mind at all. Tyson sat two seats ahead of them with Kenny in place opposite his seat. Two seats behind the Cheif, across from Ray, sat Tala, smiling wikedly at the blunette dragon who was still blushing from embarassment.

The driver sent amused looks Tyson's way and he chuckled. This, of course, only provoked the sulking blader further into his mood and he turned in the seat and glared out the window.

Once the ordeal was through, the unintrested scarlet eyes moved back to the passing world. The trees began thickening, rocks on the side of the road grew in size and sharper in texture. The thick smell of nearby water clung to the air particles in such massive amounts, most of the clothes worn by the traveling team were saturated with the freshwater/oxygen mixture.

Ray turned in his seat to face the silver eyed girl who sat daintily a few seats behind Tala, a few seats in front of Kai. Her legs were crossed one over the other, hands folded neatly over her thighs, and she had her head down so her chin was slightly tucked into the hollow of her throat. The silver orbs that could both capitvate and scare any onlooker were closed. Any untrained eye would say she were asleep, meaning anyone on the bus who wasn't Russian, but the knowing stare of icy eyes knew that if she were asleep, she wouldn't nearly be as peaceful and motionless as she was now. Her only movements were swaying whenever the bus turned and bouncing slightly on the slick blue fabric when the wheels caught a pothole or oversized rock out of place on the thinning road.

When the golden eyes took in her appearance, he let a smile spread along his features.

"Caliban," He said in a low voice, but not quiet enough to be considered a whisper. The moment her name was uttered, she lifted an eyelid to seek out the voice's speaker. When the silver settled on the neko-jin, his smile widened. "We're almost there."

She hesitated with her reaction, contemplating weather to aknowledge the teen or to just return to her thoughts. With an internal sigh, she opened her other eye and gave him a slight nod of her head before returning to her previous state.

Not having the response he wanted, the golden eyes looked to the red head sitting across the way from him. But the blue did not see him, for they were focused on the white haired girl, his face pulled into a soft, barely noticable frown. She had done so well with them this morning, playing for them, but when she had rejoined them to board the bus, she hadn't said a word to any of them, let alone aknowledge them. Not even himself or Kai. Feeling eyes on him after a moment, he shifted his glace to the neko-jin, gauged his expression, and turned in his seat to fully face the silent girl.

"I think you'll love it there, Caliban." He smirked, leaning toward her but shooting back when the bus hit a rock and he jetted up in and almost fell in a painful position, but caught himself in time.

She opened her eyes again to look at him with a skeptical stare with a hidden trace of amusement.

After a moment, eyes never moving from Tala's, she spoke in a low voice. "It's a lake house, correct?" Her tone held uncertanty, but she flawlessly masked it with indiffrence.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry. Ray told me there's a shallow part right at the mouth where we're staying."

His comment caught the attention of both the blunettes and the neko-jin.

Her eyes narrowed at him and Ray could have sworn he heard her growl. She drew in a deep breath through her nose then sighed.

"Whatever."

Tyson blinked twice and Kai shot the red head a quizical look. Catching his friend's expression, his face twisted into a rather disgruntled version of Kai's. But before anyone had a chance to comment on the recent conversation, or even start up a new one, the bus slowed then came to a sharp stop, making everyone rock in their seats unintentionally. The driver then turned in his seat to smile at them and push the door open.

"Here we are."

Tyson lept up and dashed out, but was caught by the driver who handed him a few bags to help pack-mule into the house. Ray shifted so he was facing the sleeping girl and took her shoulder gently, shaking her slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to register she was still on the bus. A soft blush swept cheek-to-cheek over her nose when she realized who she had used as a pillow. He gave her a genuine smile and she giggled, standing with him as he offered his hand to her.

The next to exit after Tyson was Kenny, followed by Tati, then Ray, Tala, Caliban, and Kai.

The silver eyed girl slowed as she stepped off the bus. Once on solid ground, she paused, her limp hands barely holding the bag that reflected the very same colors swirling around her. A faded blue monument loomed before them, chipped navy paint, gravel walk winding toward it. The building stood at least three levels off the uneven ground. It let off at a porch that wrapped around the entire back half of the house and was decorated with a forest green table with matching chairs surrounding the matching circular pedistal. Above the porch was another portuding feature, but this time the balcony was wound around the entire second floor, front to back, with windows and doors scattered around it every few feet, precariously placed in collaberation with the symmetry of the lake house. The ground surrounding the home was sparce grass-wise, but had some tufts here and there. It consisted mainly of the same rocks as the road and some larger boulders that stood out from the bunch.

A smaller path off the porch led down a hill and disappeared from sight. But the massive body of water sitting omiously behind the monument was probably where it led and ended, Caliban guessed. Everyone else had been here beside her and Tala, so they were all unphased by its daunting apperance. They stood side-by side, dazed and wide eyed, while the rest of the boarders rummaged through luggage and laughed about past experiances at the lake.

From what she caught, apperently, the last visit Tyson had been pushed into the water from the docks by Ray and Tati. She was begining to suspect that whenever those two shared a knowing grin, bad things would happen, usually to Tyson. Not that she minded. But then Tyson had gotten the neko-jin back by pushing him off the tire swing.

Silver looked over past the house to see a rope hanging from a sturdy looking branch, but saw nothing more than that because the hill hid the rest from view. She looked back to the scene of her new team wrestling over a bag on the front yard.

But what caught the eye most was the navy-haired man standing in the yard, laughing softly, a wide smile spread on his slightly tanned face. Beside him was a shorter teen, blond-haired, blue-eyed waving so energetically his arm was likely to pop out of his shoulder. The moment the dragon caught sight of him, he dropped his load and sprinted the short distance to meet the other halfway.

"Maxie!" Tyson didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the smaller boy in a suffocating hug. "What are you doing back so soon? You just left..."

The blond beamed. "My mom said that I needed to train with _my_ team!"

Beside the stunned white haired girl, the crimson eyed Russian scoffed, but made no further aknowledgement of the reunited duo. Tala and Ray shared a dastardly smirk before glancing to Tati who now mirrored their expressions.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Leave it to Ray to be so immature at times.

"Definately." They chorused. Leave it to Tala and Tati to comply with Ray's selective immaturity.

"Ray! Kai! Tala...?" The blond looked through everyone, puzzled that the red head was there, but he didn't mind, smiling even wider when he waved to the red haired blader. He paused and his smile vanished when his blue eyes fell upon the silver eyed blader. Taking in her apperance, she had long hair pulled back into a neat ponytail in the center of her head, but long bang still managed to escape the snare and fall elegantly around the curves of her face. She wore dark blue jeans that were cut messily just above her knees and a gray shirt that hung loosely around her torso and shoulders, but ended with the round of her shoulder. Simple black converse tied the plain look together, but looked anything but plain on her.

"And you are?" She took the words right out of his mouth, but his jaw was on the ground, so it didn't much matter to her.

Seeing his friend's recent 'handicap', Tyson jumped in. "Maxie, this is Caliban. Until she decides if she's going to be our capitan, we are free to goof off!" Max shared his exited smile, but tilted his head.

"Why isn't Kai our capitan anymore?"

Ray smiled, moving closer to the blond to hug him as well. "Mr. Dickenson brought her down from Russia to train us for this year's championship."

Max blinked. "But we have Kai..?"

Ray shook his head. "Not anymore. She beat him in a beybattle and is now thinking about becoming our capitan since that was the bet." He summarized, relasing the blond.

"I see?"

Kai rolled his eyes and advanced to the house, but was intercepted by the tall, navy-haired individual. He stuck his arm out in the blunette's path and was met with a glare, but didn't falter.

"Now, Kai, come on, give Max a break, he just beat you guys here by less than ten minuets. I didn't have much of a chance to catch him up." He dropped his arm, but Kai didn't move from his spot on the rocky ground.

"Any more surprises, Hiro?" The crimson eyes turned to the tall blunette blocking his way. The man before him wore no shirt, but his shorts had been replaced with green swim trunks that fell to his knees, covering them, but not fully. His hair was wet and clinged to his cheeks, so he had definately been swimming. He looked twenty three, but when the smile itched across his face, he looked like he dropped about twenty years.

"Just one." He stated simply. This tipped the younger blunette off and he took a step back, eyeing him suspiciously.

When he finished scrutinizing Hiro, the man looked to the house and shouted one thing. One name that made a toothy smile spread Tala's face, joined with a blush brushing along the pale face of the red head as well.

Bryan Kuznetsov stepped from the lake house, grinning widely.

This caught the rest of the BladeBreakers off guard. Whenever Byan ginned, one of them had either been targeted, or he had sucessfully tormented one or more of Kai's team. But as he strode closer, there were no evil glints anywhere in the lavender eyes placed expertly on the pale skin. He was in trunks as well, shirtless. His were a bit shorter than Hiro's, but not by much. The purple eyed blader's were a deep black that made the pale skin seem even whiter.

Bare feet approached them and stopped a few feet from the two Russian's who had yet to visibly take a breath.

Tala broke the silence first when he lept towards the taller teen and slung his arms over the broad shoulders. Bryan, in turn, wound his arms around the narrow waist of the red head, resting his cheek against the curve of his neck. Untold thoughts swirling around the two, they seemed like they were both in their own heaven-on-earth. Coincidentally, both utopia's included the other in the very same moment.

They stood like that for a long moment before Tala pulled away, his smile softened dramatically, but still present on the surprised face. When Bryan's stare drifted off Tala, his eyes narrowed slightly as he stepped toward the white haired girl. She forced her face to remain emotionless as her eyes bored into his. Kai broke the war of stares when he moved beside her and looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to the falcon. He leaned back, but didn't move from where he stood, pulling his nose up like he just smelled something rotten. Kai broke and glared at the teen.

_:She has been forgiven. Let it be.:_

_:She was forgiven by __**you**__. I have yet to do so.:_ He said icly, crossing his arms.

Tala interviened and tugged on Bryan's arm.

_:She hasn't either.:_

_:Hasn't what?:_ He bit, not willing to break the glare at the silver eyed girl who simply stared.

_:Forgiven herself. Can't you see it in her eyes?:_

This made Bryan's arms fall to his side, his face drained of the annoiance it previously held. Also, it broke the fox's careful mask and her eyebrows pulled down into a confused glare. When Tala didn't look at her, she shifted uncomfortably and looked to the ground.

The onlookers were stunned. All beside Hiro, since he had never met her before, were surprised that Caliban backed off so quickly instead of glaring or simply not listening. She looked like a young child who had been struck, to put it bluntly. Hiro was taken aback by the falcon's non-confrontational reaction that would, with any other case, flare up when faced with this kind of situation.

But out of all, Ray was more frustrated that they were speaking in a language none other than them understood. He knew that it was most likely about this team's past they all knew so little about. But he sighed, knowing that it was really none of his buisness, but he couldn't help but feel curious. As did every other watching the showdown.

_:Bryan, give her another chance.: _Tala pleaded, staring intently the other teen.

He sighed and tilted his head, taking another step toward the fox who had yet to look up. He touched her shoulder softly and silver immidiately shot his way. But, instead of the narrowed eyes and scowl, she saw a soft smile in its stead.

:_Bryan..?:_ She managed, tilting her head as well.

_:Don't mention it, Konstantine.:_

Now she was smiling, her teeth visible behind her pale lips. She closed the gap, stepping out of Kai's arm, and wrapped her arms around his chest in a tight hug. He returned the hug and ruffled her hair.

_:Just don't do it again, please.: _He said, pulling away from her. She nodded rested her head on the shoulder of the phoenix who returned to her side.

_:Now that that's settled,_: The red head smiled widely and looped his arm in Bryan's, "Who's up for a barbeque? I'm starving." He said in english this time, his icy eyes turned to the others and they all reluctantly nodded beside Caliban.

"Al..alright?" Tati blinked, stunned at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Dibs!" Tala laighed, shifting away from Bryan and grabbing his bag in a syncronous movement before dashing into the lake house. Ray was quick to blink out of his trance and run into the house as well.

The remaining bladers followed their lead. Tyson and Max sped off behind them, grabbing their bags and trudging inside. Kai nudged Caliban and she nodded, waving her hand for him to go inside. Crimson watched her for a moment, wordlessly reading her eyes, then turned and released her waist. He leaned down and took his own luggage into strong arms and slung the army-looking back effortlessly over a shoulder, dissapearing into the interior of the monument.

Silver eyes watched him leave, sighing once he was gone. She knelt down to snag her own bag but then realized that hands were already holding it. She straightened and blinked at the shorter girl then smirked.

"Thanks."

Tati nodded and handed her the backpack.

"Sure thing."

They walked into the house and Caliban paused to take it in.

The floor was hardwood as far as she could see, all the same shade: deep mohogany. The room they walked into was small, but not cramped. It had two other doors and a hallway leading up a staircase. One of the door frames was missing a door, so she could see through the smaller hall to the heated action that was the Chinese blader, red head, and dragon scowering the kitchen for ingrediants.

The tall blunette from before strode in, holding a hand out to the silver eyed girl. She hadn't looked away from the kitchen scene, but was quite aware of the presence before her.

"I'm Hiro," He said when she finally looked at him. Taking in her emotionless face, he elaborated. "Tyson's brother."

"My condolances." She said bitterly, staring at his hand.

* * *

"This is really good, Tala!" 

"Yeah, is there anymore? I'm still hungry."

All eyes moved to Tyson. Max sighed, sitting to his left, and draped an arm around his bottomless pitted friend's shouders. The blunette let a wide smile creep onto his face when he realized he had full attention.

"You're always still hungry..." Ray murmured into his cerial. Tati giggled before pulling more fruit onto her plate.

"Who wants to try and out-eat me in an eating contest? Kai can be the judge."

Said teen snorted.

"I don't think anyone can out eat you, Ty-bear." Tala mocked, receving a glare from his test subject and a proud, beaming smile from the older brother. Before Tyson had a chance to retort, the icy eyes moved to Hiro. "Tyson said you had a dog."

"Oh, yes, Miko." His smile widened as well as Tala's. "He's a husky. He's only a puppy, but the breeder I got him from said he'd grow up to be huuuge." Hiro emphasized his last words while extending his arms as a visual aid.

"Where is he now?" The eager wolf asked, his posture shifting from sitting to half-standing.

"Probably upstairs. He's taken a liking to the guest bedroom on the third floor. I think he likes it because it's more spacey and empty up there."

Tala nodded. "Would I be allowed up?"

"Sure, just make sure neither of the girls are up there." He glanced around the table when Tati gave him a questioning look. "Well, the weird one, anyway." He corrected.

This earned him a glare from the silent phoenix who had just recently been engulfed in his book.

"What?"

The crimson eyes closed and the tall blader stood, folding the page in his book and claping it shut. "Caliban is not weird."

"Speaking of her," the lavender eyed Russian chimed with a mouthful of food, "where'd Konstantine dissapear to?"

"Konstantine?" Max, Ray, Tati, and Tyson chorused, all sturuggling with the pronunceacian. Ray's version sounded like some kind of alcoholic drink, while Max and Tyson had a simlar take on the name, sounding more like an extinct animal. Tati was the closest, but she still managed to confuse the original speaker.

"You guys don't call her by her birth name?" A purple brow raised.

"No, Bryan." Tala said, piling more food onto his plate.

He didn't have to elaborate to recive a nod and then silence. But every one else stared in wonder, eyes brimming with curiousity. Those eyes moved to the blunette as he vanished wordlessly into the hallway with his book.

* * *

"You know you'll never make new friends if you sit in the shade all day." 

She didn't aknowledge him as she flipped thr page in Kai's book he had loaned her.

A sigh sounded from the lavender eyed blader as he sunk beside the white haired girl. She was sitting on a plastic lounging chair that she had dragged to sit under the tree where the rope hung. The branches reached nicely out over the water, so she was no where within splashing range of the blader-infested lake.

She was now sporting a one-peice bathing suit that had yet to get even a drop of water along with a scowl on how Tati had convinced her to wear the black peice of spandex in the first place. Over her eyes sat charchoal sunglasses that sillhouetted the silver orbs staring unintrestedly at the pages. But as Bryan shifted beside her, her attention moved to him, the ponytailed hair falling in a mass over one almost bare shoulder.

"Kai's as anti-social as you and he's even made an effort to at least put his feet in the water, see?" He extended a pointed finger to the blunette who stood in knee-deep water, arms crossed, watching the others splash, dunk, and push eachother in the lake. The water was surprisingly clear, but it still had a greenish glow to it that all lakes had.

"They got me outside and in this deathtrap, what more do they want?"

He shruged, an amused smirk playing at his lips. "Oh, I don't know, to go into the water?"

She scoffed and looked back to the book. Which she soon dropped.

With effortless ease, the lavender blader swept the girl from her seat and began advancing to the water. She kicked in his arms and yelled in her native tongue, which also caught the attention of everyone within a mile's radius.

_:Asshole! Put me down!: _She hissed, glaring at him, though he didn't see through her dark sunglasses.

"If you say so." His arms dissapeared below her and he hit the water in a single, fluid movement. No pun intended.

She shot to her feet once gaining her footing, and gaped at the laughing teen who both stood in waist deep water. Her sunglasses slid down the bridge of her nose to rest where her nostrils flared out. White hair lay plastered to her face, neck and back and her arms were extended to either side of her, bent at ninety degree angles. When the events caught up with her, she narrowed her eyes at him, who had yet to compose his hysterical laughter.

All eyes watched them, stunned that the Russian would do the unfathomable, even more that she hadn't killed him.

Yet.

She reeled toward him, slightly slowed by the resistance the water had. He didn't bother to move away, he was still laughing, when she grabbed his shoulder with one hand and balled her other. He rubbed at one of his eyes, finally managing to let only giggles slip out, when her fist advanced to the smiling blader.

But then she froze, white knuckles inches from his cheekbone. Her eyes were wide like she had just seen a ghost and her black sunglasses slipped off her nose and landed with a soft plunk in the water. But she didn't even notice.

When he realized she hadn't hit him yet, he blinked at her. Seconds after taking in her expression, his lavender eyes widened as well and he sent a desprate look to Tala, who had previously been holding Tyson under water, and Kai who was frozen as well. Immideately, they both moved as fast as the drag of the water allowed to come to the frozen girl's aid.

After brief hesitation, the rest of the team followed, circling around her. Hiro stood on the docks, watching with lifted eye brows.

When it seemed like hours past, the silver eyed girl finally blinked and shook her head, dripping hair almost whipping everyone in the face. Bryan shook her limp hand off his shoulder and took both of hers with a firm hold, shaking her slightly. Tala rested a hand on her back and Kai seemed too stunned to move. His crimson eyes were still as wide as hers had been and he had yet to draw a breath from when he moved over to her side.

"What is it, Konstantine?"

"Cal, look at me, what happened?"

Her eyes stared at the blader who had dropped her into the lake, unable to shake the worry that seemed to strive in the silver pools. He shook her again gently, but harder than the first.

"Konstantine!"

She murmured, not blinking again as she stared straight into the lavander orbs. "He's back."

Bryan stiffened and released her shoulders. Tala and Kai threw eachother anxious glances. She turned to look at each of them, first Tala, then Kai. Her eyes stopped on him as she spoke again.

_:He's coming and he's mad.:_

* * *

A/N: GASP 

DO I SENSE A PLOT?!!

...yeah, I didn't think so either.

Miko is the name of my ninja buddy :D It's this adorable little voo-doo looking doll on a chain. He has a little katana and everything. And a cape. To be honest, I got the name from a character named _Niko_. ...:D

Read and Review?


	8. My Captain's Uncle

Warnings: Some language and violence. Yaoi warning. Don't like, don't read.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophit of this, I write for the soul purpouse of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captian and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captian is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they'll flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

A/N: I now owe my sanity to **Night Neko-Jin**. :D AND I love everyone who has reviewed. You guys made my day every time I saw a new one and you make me want to continue this. Sooo without any more delays, here you are :D

I decided I'd try something I've never done before... Start the next chapter where I left off. I think you all will have to pardon me because I'm so used to using elapsed time to begin new things and have always prefered the 'flashback' method, but I'm being risky today :D

* * *

**OMN. POV.**

_:He's coming and he's mad.:_

Bryan visibly shivered, which made all onlookers foreign to the Russian language immidiately nervous. Lavender pools glanced to the icy eyed blader who had yet to draw a breath. Also unable to speak, the purple haired Russian stared helplessly at the red head.

The crimson eyed blader was the first to break the tension.

Stepping to loop an arm around Caliban, he caressed her hip with his thumb until she looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with dread, mouth slightly ajar and gaping, and she had a fisted hand clutched over her chest, over her heart. He shook her gently and clamped her lips shut. Something new in her eyes flickered, replacing the dread entirely.

Although, the blunette was now prefering the terror to her new expression. He'd almost forgotten why this girl was more widely feared than any member of the Demolition Boys.

Silver narrowed to stare into nothing. Even though the glare wasn't directed at anyone, everyone who could see the expression dwelling in her eyes visibly shivered. Her body went rigid and Kai's grip on her seemed to faulter as a shudder ripped through her, eminating a loud, reverberating growl that everyone heard and that the crimson eyed teen felt shake every nerve in his body. Reflexively, his hand tightned on her hip and pulled her closer.

"Calm down, Cal." He murmured, lowering his head so that his lips were near her ear so only she heard.

Grunting, she pulled away from his hold and stormed out of the water, snagging her submerged sunglasses as she pushed past Bryan. He was too busy to notice her because he was back to staring wide-eyed into nothing. Tala turned to watch her angrily grab Kai's book and kick the chair over, snarling loudly at nothing in particular.

Hiro watched with curious eyes, moving from the white haired teen once the dissapeared into the house to the lake full of onlookers. No doubt this could have been forseen looking back on how she first reacted, but everyone who couldn't speak Russian was cluless and by far, nervous to the breaking point. Max tugged on Tyson's trunks and the dragon slung his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Tati blinked and hurried out of the water, grabbing a towel hanging off the dock to wrap it around the waistband of her pink and orange bikini.

But other than that, no one moved. They all seemed too stunned to, but really were all listening.

Ray, having keener hearing than the rest, listened to the slight murmur that sounded like Tati trying to reason with the choleric blader. She was cut off by a low growl and words too quick for him to catch, but he soon heard Tati speaking again. Then nothing. Then a loud crash followed by a shriek. Which all could understand.

"CALIBAN!"

With that, the three forigners broke into a sprint toward the lakehouse while everyone else seemed to soak in the shrill scream before following. Hiro was right behind Bryan, Tala, and Kai, but he was soon gaining on them.

All four of them paused when Tala, who was in the lead, flung the door open. The rest followed his lead and managed to get inside before the door even touched the frame to close.

They began to pick up speed as they approached the stairs, but came to a dead stop - everyone slamming into the person before them - when Tala's icy eyes fell upon Caliban. Bryan and Kai strained over his shoulder to glance at her before gasping in turn. By now, everyone had caught and were standing behind the trio, waiting eagerly to see what the holdup was.

Ice blue eyes were frozen on the white haired girl's still figure. She lay on the landing of the stairs, hair strewn about messily as it twisted around her, hiding an agonized expression. The lids of her eyes were pressed firmly closed, her eyelashes touching her cheekbones. Her lips were pulled into a tormented frown and her hands white-knuckled, gripped nothing as her nails dug into her palms.

He broke out of his trance and sunk beside her, falling back into pattern. The moment he moved, Kai and Bryan knew exactly what to do. They moved to either side of her and shifted her onto her back, white locks falling from her face as the much shorter bangs brushed at the crest of her cheeks. Kai gently moved them from her face and touched her cheek. She jerked away from the contact, but he persisted until she relaxed. Crimson looked to Bryan and he nodded, standing to dash off.

"What's going on?"

They all nodded at Tyson's question, but they were all slow, curious stares not moving from the still body.

Her only movement was her chest slowly rising and falling each time she took a jagged breath. And everytime she inhaled, her face seemed to worsen into a grimace.

Tati stood at the top of the stairs, still stunned and speechless. Her hand was shaky on the rail that rang along the wall and her brown pools wide with confusion. Tala looked up at her, taking in her expression. When she realized he was looking at her, her lips pressed together in a frown and her eyebrows lifted, trying to understand the situation. The red head simply nodded once and offered her a small smile before looking down the way Bryan had run off.

Moments later, he reappeared holding a small black bag. The lavender eyed teen set it beside Tala and ripped it open, almost breaking the heavily abused zipper. The bag looked to have been in better shape years ago, but seeing its importance, andrenaline usually was the main reason why the zipper had been through so much.

Bryan reached in and handed a shot cartrage to Tala and pulled out a switchblade for himself. The others visibly stiffened at the sight of Bryan with a sharp, pointy object, but unbeknownst to them, he knew exactly what he was doing.

In a swift movement, he dug the blade into the strechy fibers of her swimsuit and ripped it along her waistline with practiced perfection and careful distance from her flesh. The fabric rippled apart, revealing a pale stomach littered with markings.

Ray's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized them, taking them all in as the Russian's silently worked on the writhing blader.

There were four blood-red triangles, similar to the blue ones their capitan usually wore, but they were larger and the wider ends were hidden in her clothing. They had to be tattoos because they looked unsmudged by the damp fabric that bundled at the point where they had been forceably spread apart. They were placed symmetrically around her belly button, all slightly curving to incline to the center of her stomach. But was most eye catching were the dark black numbers and letters running down her side.

"**1 9 2 1 D**"

His line of vision was obscured when Tala moved to put the thin needle on the smaller side of the shot. When he was satisfied, he carefully, but still somehow viggoracly, jamed the needle into her skin. Pushing the contents into her body slowly, Caliban's face slowly began to loosen until the grimace was replaced by a placid and serene nothingness that one usually saw on someone who was asleep. When the shot was empty, Tala removed the needle and Bryan simultantiously reached into the mysterious bag and pulled out a roll of bandages.

Only needing a small portion, the lilac haired blader used the switchblade to cut a small chunk off and placed it over the small bead of blood that bubbled out on the site of impact. Pressing it firmly into her stomach, he nodded once to Kai who then took his part and swept her up into his arms. Her body was limp and lifeless and, for the first time in the eyes of her new team, peaceful. He then spun around to advance up the staircase, extending a single friendly nod to Tati as he passed her to dissapear into hers and Caliban's room. Shutting the door behind him, everyone's eyes turned to Tala and Bryan.

Ray stepped forward, eyes intent on the red head.

"What just happened, Tala?"

All eyes behind him seemed to agree with his method of questioning, but none else bold enough to step forward and back him up.

The reason being growled lowly, lavender eyes narrowing as he stepped near the neko-jin before a hand shot out in front of him. He looked to Tala who was watching the raven haired teen before nodding to himself.

"They diserve to know, Bryan. She _is_ going to be living with them and we can't always be here to act." He spat regretfully at his own words and the truth to them.

When all murmurs subdued, Tala moved his arm back to his side and fidgeted uncomfortably before begining.

"Caliban - as you know - met the lot of us in the--" cue shudder, "--Abbey. But in truth, we were introduced years after actually being submitted to that hell-on-earth. We met in one of the training pits and Spencer and Ian took an immidiate liking to her. When Bryan and myself got to know her a little, we came to the conclusion that she was a lot like Kai."

"Too much like him, if you ask me." Bryan interupted with a surly tone, folding his arms and looking at the ground.

Tala nodded and continued. "Yes. To the extent of they were scarily alike." He took a deep breath then began again.

* * *

_"So, you don't train often." The blond stated his question, raising a fine brow. _

_"Why on earth would you assume that?" Silver eyes narrowed as the irascible adolecent spat at him._

_He blinked, raising the other brow. _

_The shortest of the group took over._

_"We never see you, and we're almost everywhere." He nodded at himself. "That's all Spenc meant."_

_"Hn." She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "Whatever."_

_"Why is that?" The longnosed individual urged, reciving a dark glare from his companions. _

_But the small girl closed her eyes and shrugged._

_"Maybe if you'd get your head out of your ass, you'd notice the people around you."_

_The training room then fell silent aside from the single blade spinning excessivly loud along the metal surface. The small table that the five sat at was now uncomforably small when the silver eyed girl turned away from them. She watched the other child stand, arms crossed, in front of the metal depression, staring advertently at what was going on below him. When a low growl came from the purple haired boy, unintrested eyes looked back at him. _

_"Dearest appologies," She said indiffrently, "I didn't offend, did I?"_

_Spencer now shifted Ian so that he now had his back to her before looking at her with a sour face. _

_"She didn't mean anything by it Ian, suck it up." He murmured, moving his arms away from his friend who in turn sighed and turned in his seat to weakly glare at her. _

_"But Ian rose a good point," red hair was twirled around a pale finger as ice blue eyes inspected the girl. "Why haven't we ever seen you before?" His tone was much less intrusive so she felt less inclined to answer sarcastically. _

_"I never was forced to interact with any of the numbskulls around here until now." She shrugged again. "But I picked you five out because you seem to have a little more brain power than a stone, unlike everyone else in this dump."_

_He nodded and smiled, pulling his hand from his hair and extending it toward her. _

_"I'm Tala."_

_A small smirk broke on her face before she took his hand. _

_"Caliban."_

_

* * *

_

"They were very intent on making her new friends, people to come to. Especially us."

"Why?" Tati interjected, stepping down the stairs to sit on one a few feet away.

He turned to face her, smirking slightly.

"So she would have someone to try out her new toys on." All eyes read the same: new toys? "You see, Voltaire and Boris were very ...displeased with the humanistic qualities we all _tend_ to have--," he said bitterly, "--and they were both obsessed with 'fixing' these inadiquate vunrabilities. They loved experimenting on us and changing things inside of us to make us stronger, faster, more brutal, and less aware of the harm we bestowed on others until the point where we didn't care. We then eceeded that and began _loving_ the high we got from tearing someone to shreds before their very eyes.

"All of us beside Caliban. No matter how brutally they beat her or how excessively they changed her, they couldn't make her listen to them, let alone enjoy hurting others like they wanted. But they couldn't get rid of her, so they tossed her to us when they were fed up with her failure and inabilities."

Again, Ray spoke up.

"Why couldn't they just let her go? Into the real world."

"Because she wasn't old enough to be on her own and they didn't want to put someone as heartless as her in a foster home."

"What about giving her back to her parents?"

Tala paused and glanced at Bryan. He shrugged before the red head sighed. "The matter of her parents is something you should ask her, I have no right to dive into that, but what I can say is this: They couldn't because Boris is the only thing she had. He still had custody over her."

Silence fell upon the room and the neko-jin sputtered.

"What do you mean?"

"Boris is the only family she has."

"Family?!"

The red head nodded and sighed.

"Boris Balkov is Caliban's uncle."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but that's the intention. I had to drop the bombshell because I love suspence. Especially cliffhangers :D

Sorry it took so long to update ;-; I've been sick and lazy. But I have this and part of eleven done so... I hope to get that up soon :D

Read and Review please?


	9. My Captain's Nails

Warnings: Some language and violence. Yaoi warning. Don't like, don't read.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophit of this, I write for the soul purpouse of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captian and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captian is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they'll flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

A/N: I'm so sosososososooo sorry this took so long to get up. I went on vacation for a week then came home the day before school started so things got hectic. Then school started and it was ...eh, and so yeah. But now I should be getting back into the swing of things.

* * *

**TATI'S POV**

"Boris Balkov is Caliban's uncle."

The room fell silent as we all stared wide-eyed and awestruck at the red haired blader.

Ray shook his head.

"I don't get it, if he is her uncle, then why did he experiment on her? Why didn't her parents stop him?!"

"Again, kitten, that is not for me to answer." The Russian said firmly, gathering up the reminants of the bag before handing it to Bryan. "They didn't stop him because they couldn't. And if they could, I doubt they would have even bothered."

"Why?!"

Icy blue eyes rolled in their sockets dramatically. "You've obviously never tried to reason with a madman."

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one," all eyes then moved to the girl at the top of the stairs, slowly making her way down them with a slight limp to her step. The blunette was right beside her, one of her arms slung over his shoulder for support as she reached the landing where we all sat.

Silver eyes looked to Ray and answered his unspoken question.

"What happened to my parents is none of your buisness, but I will tell you that both O'Dette and Issac are dead."

"Issac and O'Dette? Are they your parents?" The silver eyed girl nodded slowly. "Then why do you call them by their first names?"

Her eyes narrowed and the neko-jin had to look away from the inensity of her glittering orbs to stare at his feet. I moved beside him and rubbed his back gently and looked up to the white haired blader.

She looked different. Her skin had a considerably less amount of coloration than before and she had changed into a tank top and jeans, so her tattoos were hidden beneath the brown top. Her eyes looked darker than usual, the usually immaculate silver a dull, light-absorbing gray. A scowl was plastered onto her face as firmly as it usually was and her hair was loose and cascading down to the small of her back, twirling messily every which-way. But, surprisingly, she had two red triangles painted under her eyes. They looked similar to the ones Kai usually had on, but instead of originating from the jaw, they both came from below her eye, curving slightly inward (A/N: don't worry about picturing it, I have a sketch that I'm putting up shortly after this, so you'll see what I mean).

"What's with the facepaint?" I was about to ask, but Tyson beat me to it.

Caliban looked like she was about to answer, but Kai cut her off.

"Tradition. Kids in the Abbey with a 'respected' bloodline had a distinguishing mark so that everyone knew who they were." He motioned to his own blue markings. "Blue for Voltaire, red for Boris. And triangles were just convienient."

We all nodded and then Caliban spoke.

"We're going out tomorrow. Kai got a message from Mr. Dickenson about a breifing on the rules and regulations for the new kids and he asked that the Bladebreakers make an appearance." Silver looked to the two Russians at the near end of the stair landing. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind you two tagging along." She pulled away from the blunette and made her way down the stairs, nearing the lower level.

Before she disappeared in the hallway, she turned and looked at me.

"Tati, I'm going to the store to get some food supplies. Would you like to come with?"

I didn't miss how she was only extending the invite to me. With a quick glance around the circle of bladers, I stood up and nodded, jogging down the stairs behind her. "Sure!"

What made me pause was her slight smile. It wasn't a smirk, but a rare, genuine smile.

"Great. The driver's out front. Grab whatever you need and I'll meet you there." With that, she vanished out the door we had all come in before. I snagged my sunglasses off the shelf and pulled my hair back quickly before following her out.

In short, the ride there was silent. Once we got to the foodmart, she started asking me questions about my past like 'what were your parents like?', 'where did you grow up?', and 'other than beyblading, what do you like to do?'. It surprised me, but I happily answered, glad she considered me someone who she could talk to, or, at least, stand.

"My parents were alright. The basic problems like disagreements, the teenage thing." She looked at me and I blinked.

"I see. Are all parents like that?"

It surprised me to hear her asking me that, but after a slight hesitation, I answered.

"Most are, I think. I mean, parents and kids don't always get along, but my relationship with them was no different than anyone else's, I suppose."

"I see." She looked away to compare two tomatoes. "What about where you grew up?"

"Good 'ole America." I supplied.

She smirked and nodded. "Yes, America. I heard it's nice there."

I giggled. "It depends on where you go and who you're around. Do you know english? Not many people know Japanese and even fewer know Russian."

"Yeah. I can speak many languages. It's something they taught everyone. Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer are all multilingual as well. I belive they taught us language at ...maybe nine?" She pretened to ignore my eyes widening and held the two up to me to put in the bag. "But other than that, I hear the food is good."

I laughed. "Yeah. I lo-o-ove pizza. You've had that, right?"

She shook her head. "I've read about it though. It sounds good."

I gasped and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She blinked, tugging her arm.

"We're going to get ingridients for pizza. Ray makes the **best** pizza in the world and he'd be more than happy to make it for you when we get back!"

She laughed. Not a short 'hah' or snort or even a breathy shake. But a full-out laugh that shook her diaphram.

"Sounds great." We stopped in the spices aisle and I began rummaging through them. "Do you like to cook as well?"

I nodded. "Ray said I was really good, but I like his dishes. He's so creative and talented."

She quirked her head and smirked knowlingly. "You like him." No question, she simply said it like it was written all over my face. It caught me off guard and I blushed.

"A little."

To my greater surprise, she took my arm with hers and ruffled my hair with her other.

"He likes you too."

I blinked, blushing madly.

"Y-you think?"

She smirked, releasing me and took the basket from my hands. I gaped at her as she strode away from me, slightly swinging the red plastic in her hands, reading the shelves as she sauntered on by.

It was amazing, to think that only a few days ago she walked into Tyson's dojo and managed to piss everyone but Ray and me off in one way or another. Yet, here she now stands, having some **thing** with our possible capitan, confusing the hell out of Ray everytime she speaks to him, can get Tala to smile even wider than Ray. Tyson still seems to have some kind of grudge against her, but he's probably just mad that Cal's almost always with Kai. Kenny will probably be shaking shitless when he meets her.

She looks, dare I say it, almost innocent swaying down the aisle.

Don't get me wrong, not the 5-year-old 'mommy, can I pleeaase have candy now?' but the 'I'm in my own little world and I don't want out' innocence. It surprises me that she can be the same person we picked up at the airport.

"Are you coming?" She looked over her shoulder at me, all emotion from our previous conversation gone. Yep. I can belive that. _Sigh._

"Yeah!" I called, dashing after her.

Maybe she's not as bad as everyone may think she is.

"Hey Cal?"

"Hm?"

I have no idea how I'm going to word this.

"Back at the lake house..." I see her turn to evaulate me with her eyes, making me even more uncofmortable.

I didn't even realized I had paused until she stepped closer, turning to face me. "What is it?" She didn't sound angry or agitated or... I actually have no idea what she sounded. Argh! She's just like Kai! Impossble to read!

"Why did you faint?" I asked in a small voice.

To my surprise, she laughed. "That's all? Well. I didn't think I was **that** scary." I rolled my eyes for her benifit, but let her continue, urging her on with my silence. "I just saw something that ...concerned me. And sometimes that happens when my emotions overwhelm me." She smiled and held out her hand to me. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting."

--------------------

"TYSON!**Give that back! **That's not food!"

"Why do I not want to ask?"

Ray looks over to greet us and smiled appologenically. "Sorry, Tyson's being... Tyson." He moved and took two of the three bags I managed to jam into my arms and hands.

"Thanks." He nodded as he led us back into the kitchen.

"What did you two end up deciding on?"

"Pizza." Caliban said bluntly, lugging the rest of the four bags in. I have no idea how she managed to get _four_ of the giant paper boobie traps in her arms without falling or spilling their contents. Maybe it's a Russian thing.

Ray turned and lifted a brow. "And you're alright with this?"

The white haired teen rolled her eyes before setting the bags on the table, sliding fluidly into one of the chairs circling the giant hunk of plastic and metal held up on scrawny legs.

"Tati said you make the best and now I'm curious."

He blushed at first (I did too, but I don't think either of them caught it) then looked over to me. "You think I make 'the best'?" He quoted, his tone full of disbelif.

We all know Ray to be modest when it comes to his strengths, to the point where he usually takes a compliement as an insult and sometimes nods and blushes, inching away, and sometimes he's better about it and verbally thanks the other. He's probably the most self-critical person I know, but I really wish he could give himself the credit he diserves once in a while.

I nodded, blushing again.

I felt another pair of eyes on me and looked to my roomie. She smirked smugly and stood.

"I look forward to trying your pizza, Ray." She noted, striding out of the room with the same elegance that would make an angel green with envious desire to be just like her. She does confuse me, though, because sometimes she'll be nice, like when she invited me to go with her to the supermarket, but then she'll be all smug and snotty like she doesn't give a rat's ass about anything that doesn't benifit her in some way. Call it an obeservation, but I think it's just a defence mechanism that kids that went through the hell (as Ray described it to me) that is the Abbey.

She paused in the doorway and looked to me, startling me agian.

"Come on Tati, you can show me what girls our age do to kill time." Now it was her turn to look uneasy. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Huh? Oh. I mean... Uh oh. Face check.

Shit, I am smiling. Quite evilly might I add.

Muahahahahahaha.

"Fine, but no objections."

"Er..."

I lept up and skiddered over to her, grabbed her wrist and tugged her in the direction of the mainroom. She pulled back, but I didn't let go of her wrist. I think if I did, she might have run away, and then how could I entertain myself?

I'm really not this selfish normally. I swear.

When I managed to drag her into the mainroom where Tyson and Hiro are bickering over what to watch. They looked over to us when we stepped in and, oh my, is that a blush on Tyson's face?

Hehehe, I thought Kai 'talked' to him?

"Hey Cal. Tati." He said my name with a bit of spite and I felt my eyes narrow and my lips pucker -- a weird thing I tend to do when I glare... I wonder why?

"Hey Ty!" I glance to Hiro and smile. "Mind if we take over this room?"

"I don't think so. It took me hours to get settled."

"Get settled somewhere else." My roomie spat, I could litterally _hear_ her eyes narrow.

Can. You. Say. Cre-e-epy?

Yeah. Me too.

He seemed to be scared gonadless (giggle) and jumped up, nodding to us once before surrying out of the room.

Hehe. Scurrying. I wonder who came up with that word? It sounds like curry... yu-u-um! I wonder if Cal likes curry? Oh! If she did we could be curry-biddies too! Hahaha! I have to remember thank Mr. Dickenson for making it possible for her to come stay with us! I wonder if Mr. D likes curry... if he does we can have a curry party! We can invite the Majestics -- they're nice -- and the All Starz too! And maybe eve--

"Earth to Tati," a hand waved in front of my face.

"Huh?" Cue double blink.

"I said, 'what are you girls planning to do?'." Hiro smirked, placing his hand back on his hip. Did I mention he looks extreamly girly when he does that? No? Well, Hiro looks extreamly girly when he puts his hand on his hip. Just wanted to point that out.

I know. I'm a peach

"Girly stuff." I decided on, grinning when I saw Cal's uneasy expression. Muahahahaha. This **will** be fun!

"I'm n--,"

"Sit on the couch and I'll be right back with the stuff I need." I didn't give her time to protest as I ran off up the flight of stairs to our shared room. What to use, what to u-u-use?

I pondered that very question (I KNOW! Small world right?! ((a/n: ...)) ) before snagging my small bag off the counter and snickered as I pulled a few colors of nail polish into the bag as well as the toe-separaters and a wad of hair ties. Next, I ran into the bathroom and dumped all my make-up into the depths of my bright blue bag and running back down the stairs.

She was sitting on the couch, eyes closed and she looked pretty tense. Heh heh heh heh...

"Oh, Cal-i-i" I sang and saw her wince-shudder.

Again, I say heh heh heh.

"Alright, so I got a bunch of stuff to do," I began as I plopped down beside her on the couch, facing her. She opened one eye and attempted to glare, but I ignored it and pulled out a nailpolish jar and tapped it against my palm. "Let me see your hand."

"...Why?"

"Because I'm going to paint your nails."

"Why?"

Wow. Childish much?

Because I'm going to chop your hand off in hopes of selling it on ebay and making millions, what do you think?

"Because then your nails will look pretty."

"They're nails."

"Yes, and they're very manly nails."

"Nails don't have gender."

"Well, yours do. Now give me your hand already."

She groaned and rolled her eyes, but complied, dropping her palm into mine. I grinned and ripped the cap off the vile and spun the brush, getting rid of the access paint. I noticed how she seemed to be analyzing everything I did as though she'd never seen it before. Huh... I wonder...

"That smells horrible."

I looked up to her to see her face pulled into a grimace.

"Have you never had your nails done?"

"No. Why?"

"Just curious."

"I see."

I don't know which annoys me more: 'hn' or 'I see'. Is it just me, or do Russian's have a knack for pissing you off in some way or another? It has to be a Russian thing, they're **that** good at it. (1)

"So what _did_ you do if you never got your nails done?"

"Bladed." She answered shortly and I felt the cold shoulder coming on. My in-need-of-new-topic meter is-a' jumpin'. But, strangley, someone beat me to it. "Why did you pick that color?"

I blinked, looking down at her hands and seeing the color on her first two fingers, I smirked. "I think blue goes really well your eyes."

She looked like she was about to make a smarmy comment but decided against it, disquising it with a nod and an 'I see'.

Did I mention how much that annoys me yet?

We heard footsteps approach us from the kitchen and she looked up. I didn't because I didn't want to mess up and get it all over her fingers. I tend to have a talent to do that, get the paint on the hand, not the nails. It takes skill to be **this** impared. I guess it's just one of those things that everyone has that makes other people that much better about themselves.

"What's going on here?"

Aha, so it was Tala.

I glanced to Cal to gauge her reaction. I mean, come on. Think about it; her fellow Abbey-Russian seeing me, the freeky, new girl, painting her nails in such a timely fashion. I'm guessing she's not one to be touched, so me holding her hands and manacuring her nails.

Freaky, right?

"I think she's preparing me for war."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh be quiet. I'm only painting your nails."

"You know, Cal, that actually looks really good. Blue looks good against your skin."

"I told you so." I smirked when she scowled at me and stuck out her tongue. Woah! Reality check...

"How childish."

We all looked to the teen in the doorway. He smirked and pushed his hands into his pockets and gathered the attention of the neko-jin in the kitchen behind him.

"Shut up, Kai." She muttered, glaring down at her hands.

"It's rude to stick your tongue out at people."

"And it's rude to be an asshole to people." Her silver orbs turned up to meet his again, locking with crimson and narrowing.

"Touche."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Done." I said, capping the bottle.

"Good," She muttered, squirming and I shook my head.

"No, no. You're not done yet. You have to wait about thirty minuets before you can use your hands so the paint dries completely."

She growled. "Tell me again why I let you do this?"

"You didn't." I smirked. "You didn't have a choice."

Kai mirrored my smirk and I lifted a balled fist to him. He, surprisingly, made a fist as well and smacked it against mine. I gasped then laughed madly (No, I'm not on crack. Well... much) and dug back into my bag to pull out the wad of hairties. Black, blue, brown. Pretty much every color of the rainbow and all their little offspring colors.

"You're going to suffer, Tati. On the life of me, I swear I'll make you suffer for this."

Kai said something in Russian that made her cringe and fold her arms. Again, she's so childish sometimes!

She spat something back, earning a smirk and shrug from him as he turned and waved us off, striding out of the room chuckling darkly.

Uh oh...

"Tati." I blinked and turned to look at her. She had her eyes closed and her face was tight, as if deep in contemplation (see, I know big words!). "What else do you have in there? These don't look half bad."

I couldn't help my gasp as I flung over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I can do your makeup! You look like a neutral to me...," cue raised brow. "Meaning things like greens and browns and colors like that."

"I don't really do makeup."

"But your face paint is--,"

"Something I have to wear. If it were optional, I would rather not wear this usless paint."

I'm sensing some hostility...

"I'm not hostile." She murmured, shifting so she sat on one of her legs.

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes."

Creeeeeeepy.

x-x-x

"So, Cali, what do you think of pizza?"

We were all gathered around the kitchen, some at the table while others pulled chairs up to the island. The sun was pretty low in the sky, so oranges and yellows were reflected in the water, giving the place an eeire calm that both chilled and relaxed. Hiro ended up helping Ray with the pizzas, somehow gathering enthusiasm when he also learned out white haired teamember had never had a little slice of heaven (haha get it? Slice. I slay me.). Max and Tyson were outside when we got back and before I started torturing -cackle- Cal, so they were there until Hiro rang the dinner bell. Of course, Tyson came running and poor Max near drown when the boy ran him over. Tala and I helped him out, laughing uncontrollably, mind you, and he came in too.

They're sitting outside on the porch since they're still really wet and Hiro doesn't want to mop. I'm at the table with Ray, Tala and Bryan all in a circle around the giant pan with at least twenty slices left. Although, I can't say I'm surprised Hiro had a pan that size. Being Tyson's older brother, he must come around a lot and, of course, eat. Kai, Hiro and Cal were sitting at the bar.

"It's actually pretty good, despite it's discusting appearance."

That's it, Cal. Suck the fun out of it all, you fun sucker.

"Could you see yourself ever eating it again?" Ray asked, glancing over at her before looking back to his slice he was balancing on slightly tanned fingertips.

"Not in public."

Ray looked up at me and I shrugged, smirking. Maybe I was the only one she was decent to. I totally feel really special now.

"So what's the adgenda for tomorrow?" I tried again, throwing Ray my sympathy rope. Of course, the moment he crawled up from the pit of You-got-dissed-land, I'd be doing my 'I'm-special-and-you're-not' dance. I have lots of dances. I'll have to show you sometime. You'd like my 'haha-Tyson-I-got-the-last-cookie'. I think that's a personal best of mine.

She stood with her empty plate and walked over to the sink before rinsing the dishes off and shoving them in the dishwasher I have yet to master. "We're going to the introduction meeting Mr.Dickenson set up for a demonstration. I told him Tala and Bryan will be acompanying us, so he's already aware. After that, I suppose we can come back here to relax."

Kai scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"They relax too much already."

"We're right here, buddy."

"Yes, I got that already."

"Oh, Cal, I've been meaning to ask you something." I said, standing to walk beside and following her lead. She lifted a brow at me, I took it as a notion to continue. "Are you our captian now? I mean, you own the match but then things kind of went off topic and now I have no idea what's going on."

"Do you want me to be your captian?" She asked in a monotone voice that somehow unnerved me.

But I smiled. "Sure."

She seemed to faulter some, but then cracked a smile.

"Then sure."

With that, she strode out of the room and dissapeared behind the stairs.

I smiled, feeling some odd thing of fufilment and mentally patted myself on the back. Then, when I spun on my heel to face the others, I noticed a sense of unease fall upon us all. I think the water in Ray's glass froze with the glare Tyson, who had somehow made it to the doorway without announcing he wanted more food, was shooting me.

"What?"

"She**hates** me! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Maybe. "No."

He glared again and walked toward me to drop his dishes into the sink then walked back outside.

Tati: 1 Tyson: 0

This is going to be a fun season, I can feel it.

* * *

Read and review please. They help so much! 


	10. My Captain's Split Lip

Warnings: Some language and violence. Yaoi warning. Don't like, don't read.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophet of this, I write for the soul purpose of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captain and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captain is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they'll flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

A/N: Okay, wow. This took ages too. I'm sorrrrrryyy ;-; I've had so many mental blocks as of late and I've been helping my friend with her story. Then I kind of blew shit off… including this. :[ And schoolwork D so don't worry, Fanfiction is now my numero uno priority so that I can get things updated.

….I know how I promised a picture of Cal and all, but I have no talent as an artist, so it's taking a biiiiiit longer than I anticipated so if you could bear with me? Although, I'm sure you can all make due without it.

I LOVE REVIEWERS.

You all made me laugh, seriously. I love every single one of you!

* * *

**OMN. POV**

Tati didn't know what was working her nerves more. The alarm blaring in her ear, or the noise being generated downstairs. From what she heard, Hiro was already up and yelling at Tyson, who more than likely took food or something, and Max trying to defend his friend.

She eventually mustered up the energy to slam her palm on the black box that she could swear hadn't been that close to her ear last night. The black haired girl sat up and ran her hand through the dark tresses and stifled a yawn, which poked through her lips anyway. With a grumble, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood, stretching ever so slightly to pull out the kinks in her back that the new mattress had yet to accommodate.

A knock on the door made her jump slightly and she spun around to see the white haired blader pushing the door open.

Caliban was holding a plate with leftover pizza, a cinnamon roll, and a few waffles with syrup and whipped cream on top all surrounded by fruits.

Tati lifted both eyebrows in confusion and pointed to the tray.

"What's all that for?"

The silver eyed girl looked up and kicked the door shut ever so gently behind her.

"You. I thought you'd be hungry when you got up, seeing as the pig ate everything."

"Is that what's going on downstairs?"

Cal smirked and set the tray on the foot of my bed before picking off a strawberry. "More or less. Apparently, Hiro woke up to the lovely sounds of not only birds chirping, but them screaming at Tyson when he tried to take their eggs. He's really not that bright, is he?"

"No way." Tati gasped, following her lead and working on the fruit. "You're making stuff up."

She shook her head. "No, I assure you. Tyson fell out of the tree and managed to catch a branch and send it sailing through Hiro's bedroom window."

Tati's jaw dropped and she shook her head in mock sympathy.

"He's such an idiot sometimes."

"Indeed." She stood up then, picking off one last strawberry and heading back to the door. "Get ready and eat up. We have a lot to do today."

"We do?"

She nodded and opened the door. "Today's the meeting we're attending. Find some nice clothes. It's not formal, but Mr. Dickenson asked we dress nicely and presentably."

Tati nodded, remembering, and smiled. "Alright."

Without another word, Caliban pulled the door shut and made her way down the stairs.

Yelling still loud and clear, she rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs that lead to the kitchen. She had grabbed food when Tyson wasn't looking and decided to run it up to Tati so the girl wouldn't miss out on an opportunity to get breakfast. The silver eyed girl figured she could just decapitate Tyson if he tried to deprive her of food.

Hiro paused in his ranting when she entered, still frustrated, but knowing where (read: who) to aim it at.

"Morning, Caliban." He said, gesturing to the food. "Take what you like. There's plenty."

Tyson folded his arms.

"Why do you take everyone's side but mine?!" The blunette asked, raving at his older brother almost comically.

"Because everyone other than you is right!" Hiro growled back, towering over the shorter brother. "I'm not kidding when I say I want you to foot the bill to replace my window."

By now, Tala and Bryan had been awoken by the noise and came down to see what it was. The red head spotted Cal sitting at the table, reading a book in attempts to drown out the noise the Granger brothers generated, and took a seat beside her.

She looked up from the novel and offered a small smirk, which was returned.

".:Did you sleep well?:." Tala asked as he heard and felt Bryan move behind him, taking that seat.

".:Surprisingly.:." She answered, jabbing a piece of fruit with her fork and popping it in her mouth. ".:Yourselves?:." Tala caught the innuendo and blushed slightly, laughing aloud.

".:You're too much. And you jump to conclusions.:." He managed between laughter.

She shook her head and looked back to the pages. ".:If I'm 'too much', then you're too easy.:." She grinned when he pushed at her shoulder, glaring.

By now, the entire house had woken up and began making their way into the kitchen, all yawning and stretching while making the trek.

Ray had come in after Tala and Bryan, taking a seat across from the three Russians and watching the display of fireworks fly back and fourth between brothers. He shook his head in mirth and suppressed laughter when he heard the reason for the argument and looked to Tala to see if he had actually heard what he thought.

Once receiving a nod, he smiled and looked back to Tyson and Hiro bicker it out.

Max gave up on helping and decided to get some breakfast before the youngest Granger decided it was time he take a pit stop in their fight for some much-needed food. He sat beside Ray and the neko-jin threw the blond a pity glance, smiling in understanding.

Kai walked in next, obviously put off by the loud disturbance and grumbled as he took the only other seat next to Caliban. She offered him some of her fruit and he gratefully accepted it, reading over her shoulder when she resorted back to reading her way out of the confrontation.

The dark haired girl stepped into the kitchen with the used dishes and dropped them neatly into the sink. She slid into the seat next to Ray, across from Cal, and smirked at the white haired girl when she shot Tati an exasperated look.

"Don't worry, these all end the same way."

Ray and Max nodded to Tati and Cal quirked a brow.

"Tyson always ends up mad," Ray began.

"Hiro always wins," Max said, taking a bite of his syrup-drenched waffle.

"And we always have to do the dishes," Tati concluded, earning a smirk from the white haired fox.

"I see." She set her book down, remembering the page she left off on, and stood. "Hurry up and get ready to go. We have the meeting today."

Kai looked up at her. ".:Are you going to tell Mr. Dickenson that you are now captain?:."

".:I plan to.:."

"Hey!" Tati pouted. "No fair, you guys all know Russian and you're speaking it just to keep us out of the conversation!"

Tyson, who overheard some, looked over and glowered. "Yeah! What if you were talking about us and we didn't even know it?!"

Caliban rolled her eyes. "Trust me, if I wanted to say something mean about you, I'd say it to your face so I can see the look on it when you try not to cry." She looked to the eldest Granger. "Mr. Dickenson also informed me that I should extend the invite for you come along. Something about a good demonstration of leadership or something lame-assed like that."

Hiro quirked a brow, but nodded, pulling out a glass out of a cupboard to fill with water.

"Sure. I'll escort you guys down and play chaperone." He grinned mockingly.

The silver-eyed Russian smirked and waved him off. "Just don't play coach." With that, she made her way back up the staircase, pulling the white locks into an immaculately neat ponytail as she disappeared up the stairs.

The Dragoon blader scoffed. "What's her problem?"

"You." Three Russians chorused, earning a smirk from the eldest Granger.

Tyson wasn't sure which concerned him more, that they had just spoken the exact same word at the exact same time, or the fact that all Russians seemed to be pitted against him. Not to mention his very own brother as well.

He looked around to see Ray and Tati both holding back laughter and Max shaking his head, trying to conceal the wide smirk on his face.

"It's not funny!" He wailed, slamming his hands on the table.

"Actually," Tala corrected, grinning madly, "it's quite hysterical. If I do say so myself."

Bryan took a different approach to show his amusement and had a gleam Tyson had come to know and fear. Deep in the lavender eyes, sadistic intent flashed wickedly and the Granger gulped, averting his eyes to Kai.

The two-toned blunette was the least open about it, but was definitely dying of laughter inside. He had a calm face, lacking any emotion whatsoever working in both Tyson's benefit and downfall.

"…I think I'll skip breakfast today." He muttered as he near ran out of the room.

Tati, Tala, Ray, Max and Hiro all shared a gasp, watching him leave in disbelief. Bryan shrugged, pulling a waffle onto his plate and muttering a 'more for me'.

Kai shook his head and took a drink from his glass. "He'll be back."

x-x-x-x-x-x

They sat at the largest table in the conference room, dimly lit and rounded for more area to fit tables and chairs. A large, plump man stood on a foot-high stage with much better lighting and a podium placed not too far away. Behind him, a long white projection screen held pictures of previous tournaments and battles.

Along the walls, candle-looking lamps sat dimmed to their lowest setting to give the head of the room more emphasis.

The floors were a deep maroon carpet that seemed to be able to withstand years of abuse and neglect and still shimmer with brilliance it was manufactured for. All the tables in the room were circular, but smaller than the one sitting in the center of the front, the other pinnacle of attention. Each table had a gold colored tablecloth placed on top of it with clear glasses in every place, filled to the brim with water.

A total number of about seven other tables sat in the room, each housing one new team. They sat arranged to rank from Capitan to subordinates, all intent on Mr. Dickenson.

But at the table consisting of Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boys, they sat with their friends, all whispering amongst each other, commenting on some of the pictures shown.

Inevitably, most of them were of Tyson and his remarkable bitbeast fighting diligently for victory.

All of the new teams and their members recognized each blader at the center table. All but one.

The silver-eyed Russian sat with her arms crossed, eyes focused on Mr. Dickenson, though she was not listening. Feeling scrutinizing stares piercing into her, she refused to meet any of the gazes because she simply lacked interest.

Mr. Dickenson gave the crowd a large smile and wove his chubby fingers together. "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah," All the eyes in the room moved to a table farther to the back where a boy stood, hand in the air. "When do we get to beybattle?" He asked enthusiastically, earning applause and cheers from the other audience members.

Once the adrenaline coursed through the mob, other questions began flying.

"We should battle now!"

"With the Bladebreakers!"

"And Blitzkrieg Boys!"

"I call Tyson!"

"I call Max!"

"Who the hell are they? With the Bladebreakers?"

The room fell silent as the last one was shouted over the others. Eyes moved expectantly to and fro Mr. Dickenson and Caliban, though she still had not looked away from him.

He let another smile seep into his features and motioned to the white haired girl. "I was hoping someone would ask that." He cleared his throat and waved his hands for everyone to sit and pay attention again. "I asked the Bladebreakers to make an appearance today because, not only did they win the championships, they also have two new members recruited." Now, he waved at the girls to come up onto the stage.

Tati rose quickly and a few of the bladers recognized her as she approached the stage.

"Hey, isn't that Jedel? T… T-something?" One audience member voiced, some other members nodding and grunting in agreement.

"Tati." Mr. Dickenson smiled in polite correction.

She blushed and nodded to the audience. "Hello everyone." The bronze skinned girl stood beside him, waving at the small crowd with trace amounts of nervousness in her smile.

The chairman moved his eyes to the other new member who had yet to get up. With an indignant sigh, the white haired girl rose from her seat, walking up to the stage as well.

No one said a word as she looked over the crowd, obviously unimpressed.

"This is Miss Caliban." He introduced, smiling again. "She is the new captain of the Bladebreakers."

"What?!"

"What about Kai!?"

"Oh no! Kai-san! Is he still part of the team?!"

The girl smirked and crossed her arms again, shaking her head. She apparently mumbled something, for Tati let out a low giggle and Mr. Dickenson raised a brow.

"What was that?" He asked kindly, looking between the girls.

Caliban didn't respond, so Tati seized the opportunity.

"She said 'I hope these people are as loyal to their team as they are to Kai'."

Every member who had shouted out fell silent and flushed at her no-doubt accurate observation.

She smirked again, knowingly, and walked off the stage. Tati followed suit, waving to all the new teams and wishing them luck in the up coming tournament.

When the two girls sat back down, they were well aware of every one's stares still on them. Caliban looked to Kai and almost laughed when she saw the tinge of red on his cheeks.

".:Careful, now. Your fangirls just might be your opponents from here on out.:." She said, looking back to Mr. Dickenson who was now trying to regain the room's attention.

".:That's what I was afraid of.:." He muttered, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

Tala gave her smirk and held out a balled fist to her. She made one of her own and smacked it into his knuckles, making his smirk widen. ".:And this is why I love you, Cali.:."

"You two are idiots." Kai muttered, still in his usual Kai-pose.

Both grinned and Tala pulled him into a headlock and mussed his hair.

".:You know you love us too.:." The silver eyed girl noted, laughing at the scene.

The blunette managed to pull free and smashed his fist into the red head's arm, no doubt going to leave a bruise. ".:I fail to see why or how that is, but yes. It's true.:."

Max laughed and shook his head. "I have no idea what they said, but where would we be without them?"

"Probably better off." Tyson mumbled, pouting and sinking lower in his seat.

Bryan lifted a brow, but said nothing as they all waited for the meeting to adjourn.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"I still don't see what's so great about her." One of the team captains muttered to another, watching as their members battled it out between others, practicing.

The briefing had let out some ten minuets ago and teams had been paired up to practice the new styles and regulations Mr. Dickenson had spent over an hour telling them about. He also assigned the guest teams to accompany the others for help or questions.

The chairman apparently had other business to attend to, for he left right after the meeting had ended. He was also sure to leave Hiro in charge of overseeing all of the events taking place in the practice room.

Each dish had two teams assigned to it and they had decided to set up their own mini tournament. All the members would get a chance to battle at least once, and the team with the most undefeated members would have a chance to battle the Bladebreakers and two Blitzkrieg Boys.

After that was established, there was no need for inspiring speeches or lingering thoughts to drive the young bladers; a chance to practice with their idols was enough.

"Yeah. She's probably really good, though. I mean, to take Kai's spot." The other shrugged, wincing as his fellow teammate's blade was tossed from the dish.

"I suppose." He held his hand out to his new acquaintance and the other shook it gratefully. "Nice meeting you, Jose."

The one named Jose smiled and nodded. "You too, Jim. I look forward to getting you back for your win, though."

"Same here." He laughed and walked off, beckoning his team to follow.

Tala sat beside Caliban who boredly kicked at the puddle of water one of the bladers splashed out of the dish during a match. The red head was the only one, other than Cal, who remained in the gym to help Hiro keep an eye on the new teams. Kai had taken the rest of the Bladebreakers and Bryan into the upper loft to 'train' while they worked out a winning team for them to battle.

".:What do you think? This will be your first actual tournament. Nervous?:." The red haired Russian was seated on a rectangular table in the far end of the room where they stored spare equipment.

She gave him a 'spare me' look and he held up his hands defensively.

".:I was just asking.:." She shook her head at his smirk and looked back to the bladers. ".:What are you thinking?:." He asked after a short moment of silence.

Caliban looked over to him to find him looking away at the match being held closest to them.

One of the blades, a light blue one, was spinning out of control from being launched badly. The owner of the blade was well aware of her mess-up, but tried to keep her composure as the other black blade pelted into hers mercilessly. Metal ground against metal, causing her to visibly wince and drop her head so that dark hair covered her eyes.

".:That this is pointless.:." She muttered, leaping off the table to stride over to the dish.

Her presence did not go unnoticed and all the people grouped around the commotion looked up to shoot her a questioning glance. She didn't even acknowledge them.

Instead, she stood beside the nervous girl and pointed to her blade.

"Call it back and re-launch." The girl looked up to the white haired Russian in confusion. "Where is your Captain?" Caliban asked coldly. The dark haired teen pointed to another girl across the way on the other side of the gym, talking to one of the younger looking bladers.

She nodded and strode off in the direction the other had pointed in. The Captain looked away from her conversation and lifted a brow.

"You're that new Team Captain for the Bladebreakers?"

"Your team does not know how to properly launch." She noted, ignoring the first question.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

Caliban shrugged. "I could really care less if you and your team knew the difference between a ripcord and a piece of string, but I know that if you do not properly show that girl how to launch her Beyblade, your team will be dropped in the preliminary round."

The other girl glared at the Russian and she stepped forward, shoving her shoulder. "I don't give a damn who you are or where you came from, but you took Kai-san's spot and now you're preaching to me how to teach my team?" The silver eyed girl shrugged again, causing the other to growl. "I, Kinka LeMonte, refuse to let you tell me what to do!" She shrieked, gathering attention from other dishes.

Cal smirked amusedly and let Kinka shove her again.

"Well?! Say something! Fight back!" She yelled, shoving her shoulder repeatedly, growing more and more infuriated by the way Caliban was grinning.

"I, unlike you, know my skill level and do not go blowing hot air out of my sunshine-pumped ass." She grabbed Kinka's wrist when she tried to push her again. "And, also unlike you, I know how to coach a team. That is how I got the position I currently hold. But frankly, I can't bring myself to give a damn weather you take action on properly teaching someone something so trivial, it's hysterical." She leaned in to whisper to the other, well aware that now all eyes were on the two, "Despite all the bad air now between us, I'll give you a piece of advice. Captain to Captain. It's not my decision what happens with your team, but a gracious leader will take all criticism as if it were praise to heart so that they can improve not only themselves, but their team as well." She roughly released Kinka and the girl took a step away.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Caliban turned to walk away, already a ways down before glancing over her shoulder and smirking maliciously. "I don't know. It might be the motherly instinct in me trying to help out a fellow blader." She looked away again and started back toward Tala. "Or it could be the fact that it's just more fun to beat people who only think they have a chance at winning. Who knows? Again, I'll leave that one up to you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kai growled at the scene before him, wishing that he wasn't as well known as he is.

The winners of the mini-tournament were a team of six, four boys and two girls. Each varied in age and height, but their skill was pretty much the same.

Currently, the two female team members were fighting over who would get to battle the infamous blunette. Neither really showed any hope of winning the argument.

After Caliban's little show, other members were asking for hers and Tala's critiques on blading styles and launching methods. The silver eyed girl refused to give help, but Tala succumbed to a few requests and let them battle each other with his suggestions.

The team captain picked Tyson to battle and theirs had already begun. The team had wanted to use the largest dish for all the matches, so they agreed to take it one battle at a time. While they were going at it, the other match ups had been arranged, all in the time it took to sort out one match that hadn't _actually_ been decided yet.

Max was going to battle Zach, a young and feisty kid who had a little lacking in the brains department while that compensated for his ego (a/n: …think Diachi.)

Bryan had been picked by Mikey, obviously not intimidated by the lavender blader's crunchy exterior. But his common sense deficiency had predetermined the outcome of the match.

Joseph, cunning, but foolish, (a/n: sensing a pattern here? YES! It **is** Brooklyn's lack of creativeness!) picked to go up against Caliban.

Tala was picked by probably the most sensible on the team, the Captain Peter. He didn't brag or boast, or say much of anything at all, but he looked utterly pitiful and venerable to the red haired Russian.

Tyson walked away victorious and slapped Max and Ray a high-five. They both complied and held up opposite hands so that they all did so at the same time. The Dragoon blader spun on his heel in a slight dance, bobbing his head to no music and snapping his fingers. Ray nudged him when he received a glare from the silver eyed girl and lifted a brow. "Oh come on, what now?"

She shook her head and pointed to the dish. "Congratulate your opponent on a good fight."

He gaped. "You're not serious?"

"Quite."

He rolled his eyes, but did as he was told half-heartedly, earning another set of glares from both Caliban and his opponent who took offence to the half assed gesture.

"What the hell, Caliban?! He hates me now!"

"Good. Lesson learned. Don't be a braggart." She smirked smugly.

The other matches were much quicker and with less effort seeing as Tyson did more showing off then actually bey battling.

Max won his match against Zach. He shook hands with the other, this time with full enthusiasm. Bryan finished Mikey even faster than Max had Zach and simply walked back to the Bladebreaker's side of the dish, awaiting Caliban's victory. She, inevitably, won at about the same speed Bryan had. Although, unlike her purple counterpart, she shook hands with Joseph and gave him advice about his own stance and how to correct it properly and without bodily harm.

Tala, being the gracious (but mostly cocky) person that he is, he gave Peter the match. He didn't put up much of a fight, pretty much just laying flat for Peter to trounce, and smirked to the other and wandered back to his side. When Ray later asked him about it, he insisted that everyone needs a win every now and then.

The battle with Kai was finally worked out, though not without some eminent grudge holding for the very near future. A girl named Beth had out-argued her teammate, Jen, and was set to beybattle against Kai.

He won in the same manner as Bryan and Caliban, quick and without showing off.

After all the matches had been played, the teams began to depart and head back to their hotels or homes. Carpooling was apparent, but the guests Mr. Dickenson requested took their own bus with their own driver back to the lake house some forty minuets away.

Tyson and Max had both fallen asleep on the bus, seeing as the 'tournament' ended around eleven o'clock, but were shaken awake by bumps the dirt roads caused. The blunette cursed mentally and shifted to a more comfortable position to fall back asleep in.

Tati was sitting beside Caliban and chatted at the other about the things Kai had them do in the loft above the gym. The silver eyed girl paid attention to what the tan skinned other said, laughing when she came to the part where he made Tyson run laps for being an idiot.

They reached the lake house shortly after and all piled inside.

Cal directed everyone to their rooms, smirking.

"Get a good night's sleep, everyone. You all did good today."

* * *

HAHAHAHA!! A DECENT SIZED CHAPTER! 

And it only took... a couple of months haha.

Sorry for the delay, I kept loosing the file and having to start over and over and over and over and over... -sadface-

Read and Review please


	11. My Captain's Move

Warnings: Some language and violence. Implied yaoi -warning. Don't like, don't read.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophet of this, I write for the soul purpose of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captain and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captain is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they will flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

A/N: I could not, for the life of me, get into this chapter. I hate the opening and I want to shoot it or push it off a bridge while lighting it on fire and throwing rocks at it, honestly. But once I got going on it and into the coolio scene, it was almost impossible to stop. Then, I spent about a week trying to edit a bunch of parts out and add more to make it less, well, sketchy. Like pedophile, sketchy. I still hate it to bits, but I felt that I needed to get _something_ up before I'm killed. But a thing I like about it is the little plot twist I threw in at the beginning. I hope you guys catch it, it'll come back in later chapters. And I mean it. You-will-be-hit-off-the-head-with-a-shovel kind of come back.

This chapter is pretty much just a filler while I iron out the fine details. …Or is it? -devious smirk-. Either it's going to be a filler or I'll make it the ever-suspenseful plot change/climax. I don't know, read to find out! 3

Also, in this chapter things get a little …descriptive. Meaning, lots of blood, a bit of sadism, and a teaspoon of death. So, **mucho grande big violence warning impending. This goes for the NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. Please proceed with caution. And don't say I didn't warn you if you're one of those easily grossed out people. Also, a lot more vulgar language than I usually use.**

I've noticed that I've been using omniscient point of view almost… religiously for quite a while. Sadness

Alas, there is a method behind this madness. A lot is going to start happening (I just ruined the surprise, didn't I :D ) and it'll be more difficult to explain if I'm in anyone's head. That and I'm too lazy to exert the proper amount of brainpower needed to pull off such a stunt.

* * *

**OMN. POV. **

The Bladebreakers awoke to a harsh crash coming from downstairs. Never mind the groggy morning outside and the lack of movement outside. Or even the rain that seemed to be threatening the sky with soft rumbles of thunder in the far distance. But the ground was still dry, the lake house untouched by the water, and everything chokingly green and brown. Other colors speckled the trees and ground, being moss or leaves. Summer winds were starting to lessen and chill. Autumn was on its way and the trees were already beginning to brown. Said greens looked like they had just poured from bowels rather than freshly grown from organic matter. The house creaked once the crash cleared the air, alerting the origin of the sound that questioning persons were on their way to investigate the scene.

The first to reach the kitchen where the source of the noise was Ray, golden eyes wide. He skidded to a stop to see two of their Russians standing in front of one another, one set of eyes narrowed while the other's eyebrows were raised in disbelief.

".:_Why would you say that_?!:." Silver eyes slitted further, gathering a growl from the back of the girl's throat. Kai simply let his eyebrows lower, as if urging her to continue. "You know what? I don't give a damn what you say or do. Fuck you." She huffed in English rather than her native tongue and stormed out of the room, slamming the patio door shut behind her.

Kai lifted his gaze from the path she had taken to the other standing in the doorway. He crossed his arms, displeased with what the neko-jin had witnessed.

"What's wrong with Caliban?" Ray asked, surprise still yet to leave his widened eyes. He didn't actually expect Kai to reply, so when the ex-captain sighed, he cast a surprised glance between the door and Russian, feeling the need to busy his eyes.

The blunette shrugged, brushing the other off and mumbling his reply. The neko-jin's keen hearing picked it up anyway.

"She's just mad because her daddy threw a temper tantrum and took it out on her."

Golden orbs widened even more. "B-but… isn't her dad dead?"

Kai looked over to Ray, partly surprised he had heard him and he shrugged again. "Not her biological dad." He said it so nonchalantly that the Chinese teen almost thought he was kidding. But when he remembered he was talking to and the track record of, well, never _kidding_, he shook his head in bewilderment.

Confusion muttled his tanned features, but the Russian walked out the way Caliban had gone, growling foreign swears as he did so. The neko-jin's curiosity grew as another Russian dashed into the room, red hair still mussed from sleep and strangely unfazed by the abrupt awakening/ He actually looked like he had been up prior the interruption. When the crystalline blue orbs roamed the room, fine brows crinkled together.

"What was that crash?" He asked Ray incredulously.

The charcoal haired teen shrugged. "You have as much a clue as I do. All I know is Caliban told Kai to go fuck himself then left." Ray bit his lip. "Hey, Tala, what did Kai mean about her 'biological father'?" He asked in a near whisper, looking to the other with his eyebrows crinkled.

The red haired Russian instantly stiffened.

"Kai said that?" Tala seemed to have trouble accepting the thought, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Yeah. But what did he mean?" The teen urged, interest getting the better of him.

Tala shook his head after a moment. "I don't know." He said detachedly, moving into the room. "Where did they go?" Ray pointed out their direction to the opposing team's captain, and he mumbled a 'thank you' on his way out.

The others arrived in the kitchen, all following behind a frustrated Hiro.

"Now just what the hell is going on here?" He asked Ray, expecting an answer.

Catching the elder's tone, he held up his hands defensively. "I didn't do anything, I think it was Caliban." He said quietly, eyes following the Russians' escape route. "She said something and then left. Kai and Tala followed her."

Bryan glared and walked out the door briskly without a single word.

The remaining bladers all sent each other concerned glances, all ridden with questions they dared not ask.

Tyson, feeling he needed to lighten the mood, walked into the kitchen so all eyes could find him easily and grinned, shrugging with a sigh. "Maybe it's just a Russian thing. They're all moody; it must be the climate they're used to."

Tati folded her arms, cocking her hip to one side. "And what gives you the right to make that judgment? It's not like you even know that many." Sleep deprivation wore her patience thin.

"Hey, calm down Tati." Max pleaded, stepping between the two. "He was just trying to help."

"I don't see how that's helping. He's just being judgmental!" She argued, glaring pointedly at said blader.

Tyson gaped. "I was just joking around! Geeze! What's your problem?!"

"You are! You never even gave her a chance before you hated her!" Tati yelled, pushing past Max to help Ray pick up the fallen pots and pans they assumed to be the source of the original crash.

"Nuh-uh! That's not even true!" Tyson yelled back, flailing his arms in the air. "All I did was hi—"

"Hit on her. Yes, I know." The bronze skinned girl now refused to look at the Dragoon blader. "There's this thing called respect. You should try it once in a while; you may get something other than attitude. You think that she actually expected better from the world champion? I sure as hell would."

"Is that was this is all about?!" He asked reproachfully. "You're just jealous because I won the world championships?!"

Her jaw fell open and she whirled to face him, shock-stricken. "Oh my God! Do you even realize how egotistical you sound?! No wonder you don't have a fucking girlfriend!"

Tyson was about to bite back, when Hiro stepped between the two. "Guys, chill! You're both being stupid!" He pushed the two away from each other and folded his arms across his chest.

Tati glared before leaving the room to go back up the stairs.

Tyson followed suit, only in stead of going up the stairs, he veered off into the TV room and plopped down on the couch and flicking it on. Max jogged behind him, calling to him and trying to lessen the tension.

Hiro looked to Ray and sighed.

"Any idea what's up with all the dramatics? I was beginning to think you had all outgrown this by now."

The neko-jin shrugged and offered him a small apologetic smile.

"Since we're up, you want to help me get started on breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"What does this have to do with concentration?" 

"It will help you become less of a douche bag. Now shut up and get into your launching stance."

Tyson sighed but did as he was told.

Shifting his weight so that it was evenly distributed between both of his legs, he lifted his arms and held the launcher outward before his face.

"Better. You're still holding it too close to yourself." She commented, pulling his front arm forward some. He swayed at the hard jerk, but regained his balance quickly. "If you keep a good distance between you and the blade, there's a less chance of a mislaunch. Granted, holding it closer to yourself ensures stability and aim, but that means nothing if you can't even maintain the proper starting speed and momentum."

Tyson gave his captain a blank stare and she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Hold it out more. You'll shoot better."

"Oooh. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I did."

"…Oh."

Caliban moved back to give him space.

"Now launch into the dish. You're up first and you're not anywhere near acceptable to battle."

Tyson rolled his eyes.

"You know, I can't even tell the difference between yours and Kai's teaching styles. They're exactly alike."

"I suggest you just do as I say without the side comments."

Nodding without further remarks, he complied and launched the white blade. It easily made its target, landing on the innermost portion of the dish and circling it effortlessly. Tyson brimmed and turned to the silver eyed girl for her reaction. His face fell when he realized she wasn't even looking his way.

"Well?" He asked, getting her attention.

"Well what? Whoo-hoo. You got a blade into a dish. You want a cookie or something? Sorry, but I'm fresh out." She said dryly, moving to sit down in their designated table. "You should be a perfectionist at this by now. Don't expect praise on trivial things."

Tyson glowered and huffed, turning back to resume practicing launching with his new style.

Max walked into the locker room and smiled at everyone. "I found Chief!"

Ray returned the American's smile. "That's great, Maxie! Where is he?"

"He's just talking to Mr. Dickenson about the new arrangements."

"New arrangements?" Ray echoed the question, lifting a brow.

"Yep." Max grinned. "Mr. Dickenson said that only three of us are blading today with the newbies. The rest of us are going to take on the ones who make it into the semifinals." She smiled and floated further inside. "So pretty much, he wants us to put out the ones who will give the least of their techniques away while still helping in the elimination process. We're only supposed to blade the captains who win the first three matches."

As if cued, Kenny pushed the doors open and strode into the room, Dizzy under his arm while his free hand adjusted the oversized glasses perched on his head.

Pausing, he scanned the room before gulping.

"Uhh, greetings." He said nervously.

"Why the formalities, Chief?" Tyson looked up from his blade and the dish to turn to Kenny. He glanced between the tech-obsessed teen and the silver eyed girl before 'oh'ing in realization. "That's right! You haven't met Cal 'till now!"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Tati sarcastically muttered, low enough so the Japanese teen didn't hear.

The computer geek blushed and extended a hand to the new captain. "Kenny. Or Chief, you can call me either." He spoke in a low voice, his hand slightly trembling before the girl.

Deciding to humor him, Caliban took his hand and shook it lightly. "Charmed," She monotoned.

Kenny smiled somewhat and moved over to the other side of the table Caliban was sitting at and put Dizzy down across from her. "So, um, I was wondering if I could look at your blade to see if I can upload some of …uh…your uh…" He motioned spinning with his hands as words, for once, seemed to fail him.

"Beyblade." She supplied. "Memora."

"R-right. Memora's information. For research purposes?"

"Pass." She said, standing. "I already know all there is to know about her."

"B-but!"

"I'm good, really. Ray," the Russian looked over to said teen and caught his attention immediately. "Make sure Tyson is ready in five minutes. He's on in eight."

"Where are you going?"

Instead of answering, the silver eyed teen strode out of the room, pushing the door open and disappearing into the hallway.

Ray sighed and shook his head. "Just like Kai," He muttered.

Tati smiled sympathetically and pocketed her own blade before moving over to sit next to him.

"Come on, neither one of them are that bad." She reasoned, nudging him with her elbow.

He smirked and unfolded his arms. "No, but I just wish they would talk more. And not be so… Mean."

Tala laughed from where he sat and Bryan punched his arm lightly.

"What?" The red head asked, returning the favor enough to leave a bruise before looking back to Ray and Tati. "They're not mean. Just misunderstood."

"Okay, now you sound like Dr. Phil."

"Isn't he that pedophile who got a bad nose job and changed ethnicities?"

"…That was Michel Jackson."

"Oh. Well, same thing." Tala waved his hand dismissively. "I totally knew that."

"You _totally_ didn't." Bryan said, earning another hard jab.

"Speaking of Sunshine, where is Kai?" Tala asked, noticing the young Hiwatari was absent from the BladeBreakers' locker room. "He's not taking one of his 'spread-the-love-because-it-radiates-off-of-me-like-a-lamp-and-I-have-plenty-to-space-because-I'm-just-that-giving' walks is he? He should know he's not as sunny as the world assumes."

"Wow, Tala." Tyson lifted a brow. "You're high or something."

Said red haired Russian smiled and shook his head. "No, I just like to think optimistically."

Bryan snorted. "Optimistic and sadistic are two totally different things."

"Really?" Tala feigned surprise. "I _never_ knew that before now."

The lavender blader rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be an ass about it."

"Actually," The blue eyes shook his head and grinned, "I do. It's my obligation to better humanity by being an ass and making them feel that much better about themselves."

"Whatever."

Tyson muttered something beneath his breath and the finer hearing of the neko-jin picked it up.

"What was that, Tyson?" Ray chimed, gathering the room's attention and diverting it to the now-sputtering midnight blunette.

"Er… I said that Tala does a good job of it."

"Aw! How sweet of you!"

"I don't think that was a compliment." Bryan folded his arms.

"Compliment, shmompiment." He waved the other off before turning his eyes back to Tyson. "So, are you pumped?!"

Cue lavender sarcasm:

"Apparently not as much as you."

"He's just drugged." Ray murmured. "Definitely high," He elaborated, reinforcing Tyson's earlier statement. Or observation, take your pick.

"No, I bet he's always this way." Tati coincided.

The Dragoon blader blinked at the random and sudden outburst of enthusiasm, but managed a nod. "Yeah!" After gaining some more confidence, he flexed his bicep. "YEAH!" He repeated, now flexing both and marching around proudly. "I dare anyone to come and try to put out this hot stud!"

* * *

"It's okay," One of the more submissive members cooed, rubbing the back of their ally. "Winning isn't everything." 

"Yeah, you almost had him." Another one piped in, offering the same sympathy. "You were so great out there! I thought the entire place was going to come down! You were all –whoooosh- and BAM and CRASH an---"

The voices trailed off as the defeated team headed back to their locker room to console the losers and rebuild spirit amongst themselves. The two who had previously been speaking stood on either side of their captain as they led her down the bright hallway. The more soft-spoken blader was still rubbing the others back soothingly, but said nothing else.

As they continued down, approaching footsteps sounded and their murmurs quieted when the figure came into view.

Long white hair cascaded past her mid-back and swayed with each heavy step she took. Thigh-high boots clacked noisily on the hard floors as the external-steel toe design of the black shoes made contact with the tile. Dark black tights tucked into the high boots covered her legs expertly, flowing as easily as fluid as she walked. A white penguin-tux styled jacket flowed behind her, the two wings showing on the outer side of each of her legs. It was cut to be sleeveless and only clasped over the chest where a dark black shirt sat beneath it. The dark shirt was cut to end with her ribcage, exposing her midriff and the dark red triangles adorning it. She wore gray protective gloves that reached all the way up to her mid-upper arm and a hand-plate (a/n: a circular disk that sits on the back of the hand and protects the knuckles) with emblems engraved into them ending in a circle around the middle of the palm.

In said palms sat a white blade, glittering with anticipation.

Under the brilliant silver orbs, two sets of double inverted triangles sat intimidatingly, challenging one just as the young Hiwatari's did.

Upon nearing the defeated group, her confidant pace slowed and eventually stopped just as they were about to reach her.

"Oh, Caliban." The captain lifted her shoulders some as she spoke awkwardly. "Why aren't you with your team? They're battling now…"

"It's none of your business." She replied tonelessly and stepped aside for them to pass. When they all lifted a simultaneous inquisitive brow, she sighed and continued on her way down the hall. Caliban paused again, inclining her head to them, but never fully turning to face them, she spoke clearly and quickly. "Keep practicing. You'll get there eventually."

Unused to verbalizing consoling words to complete strangers, she sped down the hall in a brisk strut before they could even reply.

She made her way to one of the doors leading into the arena where the seats would inevitably be crowded with roaring fans and bladers duking it out between one another for a shot at winning the preliminaries. But before entering, she spotted a familiar figure standing behind the door, staring in on his old team.

Switching immediately to her native tongue, she caught the other off guard.

".:_You have nothing to worry about. They're all going to do fine_:."

He barely startled, but didn't look away from the window in the door as he answered her.

".:_I know. I made damn sure of that.:._"

"Kai!"

Down the hall, the energetic blond bounded toward them happily, waving his arm about in a frantic attempt at gathering the attention of his ex-captain.

"Y- huff yo- huff" He tried to speak, holding his knees and knelt over to breathe heavily.

Caliban quirked a brow. "Breathe, Max."

He took in a sharp breath before trying again.

"You're needed, Kai." He managed, but it still sounded breathless. "You're up once one of the new captains win."

"Fine."

"What are the scores?" She asked, an open question to whomever chose to answer.

Max used the opportunity to pipe up again. "There's only four more teams left in the preliminaries. Five have been eliminated."

"Small tournament this year." She observed, wrinkling her brow.

The blond American motioned to her choice of clothing. "What's up with the outfit?"

Silver looked over to him speculatively and shrugged. "I figured that I wouldn't want to make an appearance in my street clothes. Plus, this used to be mandatory, I suppose I'm just used to it."

"Mandi--," He stopped himself. _Oh yeah,_ the blue eyed blond thought, _she used to live in the Abbey with Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys_.

Both turned when the sound of the doors opening sounded to see Kai stride out. With a quick glance at each other, the other two quickly followed.

Once out of the shadows graciously provided by the audience above the entryway, the crowd immediately erupted into loud roars of recognition for the BladeBreakers member, their ex-captain, and a face barely anyone knew.

The trio walked into their designated dugout where the rest of the team was seated.

Kenny was typing madly into his laptop, glancing up every few minutes to take in the current battle or momentarily join in the conversation. Beside him, Tyson was boasting to Ray and Tati about his most recent win, giving them a play-by-play, dismissing the fact that they had both seen the battle first-hand. Tala and Bryan, despite not being a part of the team, sat with them anyway. The two were talking back and fourth to one another in Russian, making comments on the battle before them. Now fully serious, the previously drug-infested Tala now sat with his arms and legs crossed and a face lacking expression twitching into a vicious smile every few times Bryan made a crack at something.

Caliban moved to sit beside Tala, who was nearest the edge, and joined in the conversation.

"Kai, are you all set? You're up next."

"Yeah." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall next to the silver eyed girl.

Just as the match was drawing to a close, the arena trembled slightly. But it went unnoticed for the most part, spectators thinking it could have been a blow given by the raging blades.

But then a large chunk of the ceiling crashed downwards, smashing the dish with the two beyblades inside of it and crushing them both with a deafening burst of noise. Once the piece gave, more smaller bits fell as well, raining down on the bladers.

Looking up, no one knew what was going on as men garbed in all black began descending on lowered ropes effortlessly.

The four Russians exchanged glances and the entire room fell silent.

Then the hysteria swept in.

Tala shot out of his sitting position and barked orders in full Russian, deviating the other three to make an advance toward the unwelcome visitors. Bryan led the other two while the red head stayed behind to snap the BladeBreakers out of their trance-like silence so they could help empty the stadium.

They all complied, rushing to different sections so that all of the people could evacuate easily.

By now, most of the men were close enough to the ground to release the ropes and drop to the ground. The first one to touch down was greeted with a kick to the face by a thick boot before the lavender Falborg blader jammed his fist into their face. They staggered back, cupping the nose, and soon collapsed.

Caliban and Kai were occupied as more began dropping. They stood back-to-back with one another, arms raised in a defensive position as the night-clothed men surrounded them quickly and efficiently. The intruders were the first to break the dance and lunged for the blunette. He easily evaded and swung him backwards for Caliban to push him into another.

The tag-team didn't last for long, though, when a group of about five jumped in between them and forced them to separate.

The fighting pursued until all of the audience members were safely out of the stadium and the rest of the BladeBreakers could join in the action. Minus their braniac who was caught in one of the giant mobs of people and brought out with them, missing out on the fight, though he probably wouldn't have stayed anyway.

All of the movement ceased when a last figure descended.

And all eyes recognized him before even realizing it.

The uncaring stare. The wickedly amused smirk. The pale, liquid skin. The tall, intimidating face.

All of time stopped as Boris Balkov stepped into view.

* * *

_We've never been so many  
And we've never been…_

_So alone.  
So alone!  
You keep talking but it makes no sense.  
You say we're not responsible, _

_But we are. _

_We are.  
We are!_

_(It's all about power by taking control,  
__Breaking the will, and leaving the soul.  
__Suck us dry till there's nothing left.  
__My oh, my.  
__My oh, my.)  
_

Check that song out! It's really what made me write this chapter the way I did. It really captures the idea I originally had about the Abbey and its inhabitants in general. Like how the people who run the place rule by fear and how the people trying to overthrow them take the blame for their inability to accept anything short of perfect. I love how it touches upon how Boris and Voltaire **need** to control everyone and everything around them and how they do not do well with insubordination. Especially how the part: '_Lining up for the grand illusion. No answers for no questions asked_' kind of saying that someone's not telling everyone everything, but they choose not to know. Like they prefer being naive.

It's a really good

Ana Johnson – We are.

Read and Review please!


	12. My Captain's Real Name

Warnings: Some language and violence. Implied yaoi -warning. Don't like, don't read.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophet of this, I write for the soul purpose of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captain and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captain is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they will flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

A/N: I'd say sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I really have no excuses. If anything, my solitaire score is getting better and better constantly with all the time I waste playing it. I actually kind of forgot about this story until my friend starts asking me about it. Then she goes, Hey! Brookie! Let's play it out on paper! I tell her okay and then kind of got wrapped up in that. But, on the other hand, I've got some great new ideas that I think I can make fit into what I have planned.

Also, I have improved a little because I started an original story that I plan to publish, but will most likely wuss out on. It's kinda cool. Ish. If you want to check it out, just send me an email and I'll let whoever read it. I love feedback and critique.

Well …Onward!

* * *

**OMN. POV**

_All of the movement ceased when a last figure descended._

_And all eyes recognized him before even realizing it._

_The uncaring stare. The wickedly amused smirk. The pale, liquid skin. The tall, intimidating face._

_All of time stopped as Boris Balkov stepped into view._

His smile widened when all the attention in the room was drawn to him. Being the attention whore he is, he didn't begin speaking until he was sure everyone's eyes were frozen on him.

"Now, Konstantine. Didn't I properly teach you how to play?"

"Fuck you, Boris." She growled, fists clenching.

He arched a brow, smirk still playing at his lips. "Such nasty words from such a disloyal little girl."

Another growl reverberated within her and she narrowed her eyes. "Get the hell out of here. You're not welcome anywhere near a beydish and you're even less welcome anywhere near me."

"I should, don't you think?" He mused, purposefully dismissing her. This only aggravated her more and she snapped her jaw shut, not willing to give him the upper hand he desired and was trying to bully from her. "I think I should be allowed to come all the way from Russia to wish my one and only daughter a happy seventeenth birthday, don't you agree?"

"Leave before I force you to do so." She said curtly.

"Testy." He teased. Bored with the white haired girl's temper, he turned his eyes to Bryan. "Round them up. Voltaire has something planned for after dinner."

Unwavering, said Russian nodded and pulled out a concealed pistol, aiming it at Caliban.

"Order your team on board."

Silver widened slightly, but unsurprised. Crimson and crystalline blue both widened to their fullest, turning onto the lavender haired blader. Tala's affronted gaze was met by Bryan's but his face did not falter.

Instead of complying, she slowly reached for her launcher while his eyes were drawn on someone other than her. No one else noticed until she felt a hand grab her wrist with unbearable force. She let out a pained sound, twisting so that the hold wouldn't snap her arm off like it felt it would. She swore loudly, all eyes moving back to her, and flipped the agent that had restrained her.

The black clothed man grunted as he hit the floor. She glared at him and brought him back up by the scruff of his shirt before throwing him at another group of similar men awaiting orders. The weight of their comrade caused them all to fall under the force, incapacitating them for the time being.

Using the pause while eyes processed to minds, she fully exposed her launcher and held it ready.

"Get out of here, Boris. There's no way you can win." She glared at the man who was so kind enough as to donate half of his chromosomes to her existence. "Your little puppets are nothing but white noise to Memora. She'll rip every single one of them apart, and at my command, she'll do the same to you."

He challenged her determined glare with his same annoying smirk. "You couldn't do that. As much as you hate each and everyone in this room, you couldn't kill them." He took a step closer, smirking wider when she took the same distance back. "You know why?" She didn't answer as he continued moving in. Refusing to give him any more foothold over her, she stopped in her retreat. "Because you know that they have families. People who love them. You can't do anything when children are involved." He pulled the nearest man between father and daughter and cackled at her fallen face. "You are worthless when your emotions find you. That's why you won't kill anyone."

To prove his point, he pulled out his own pistol and held it to the man's head. "Just give the word. Launch that monstrosity and I'll shoot him." She glared, not understanding. "You remember Henry Blanc, don't you?" Silver widened in disbelief.

Tyson nudged Ray, confusion pulling at him. "Who?"

The neko-jin shrugged, opening his mouth to let his uncertainties verbalize themselves, but Kai cut him off.

"He trained with her before Boris had her dumped on us."

Their conversation had gone unnoticed so far, so Max felt the overwhelming urge to inquire.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

Kai glowered at Boris, not looking at the team as he spoke. "He has three kids and a wife. Two girls and one boy. They're triplets and probably six now."

Max turned worried eyes back to Caliban who had yet to regain her previous anger-ridden face. Now, her eyes were just wide and unblinking, mouth agape, and her shoulders were too tense for unremitting movement.

Boris smirk widened and he motioned for the others to move in. Black garbed men neared the group of bladers, closing in on all sides of them. Caliban didn't divert her gaze from the man Boris held.

It was his expression that unnerved her.

Brown eyes wide with fear for his life, his shoulders and palms were shaking. He was leaning fully against Boris, who's arm was locked around his neck while the other aimed the handheld weapon, needing the support his quivering knees failed to sustain. His hands were around the purple haired demon's wrist, in vain hopes that the sweaty appendages would somehow convince the other that his life was not worth risking.

But those brown eyes never looked away from silver. Their vivid depth kept her in a steady hold, unrelenting in relaying messages. Regret from not reading his daughter her bedtime story. From not taking the time to take them out to dinner. From leaving his bed in the middle of the night almost every night. Sending undying love to his offspring and spouse, wishing he could kiss his daughter's hair one last time or hold his boy in his lap or see his wife laugh from their children's antics.

He did not need to die yet.

With a snarl, she whirled around to elbow a nearing man in the nose, forcing him back as she pocketed her blade. In the same swift movement her momentum allowed her, she stole his pistol and took off three more, catching their shoulders and avoiding essential points.

They dropped easily, tripping the ones that now broke into a run in attempts to restrain her.

She tossed the gun to the blunette, who caught it easily, and aimed it at Boris.

"There." She said in a self-aggrandizing way. "Try to kill him now." The purple haired man glared at her challenge. "Try to somehow convince me that his death would be my fault. Try to convince me that it was not your own stubbornness and ignorance is what cost this man his life and instead my own lack of stability. If you shoot him now, you're only working your own mentality to eventually pit against you once your conscience catches up to you. And I hope, Balkov, that I can see you when your world crumbles around you from your own rottenness. I want to see your face when what you inflicted upon all those young minds in the Abbey happens to you. The irony of reality will reach you soon, and I vow to you, _Father_," She spat the last word, "I will be the very reason you will be your own destruction."

With her last words lingered in the thick air, her father's face now drained of its smirk and replaced by a glower. Once that she had turned the situation to her favor, she launched her blade. The white abrasive edge's first contact was Boris' arm, freeing the brown eyed man. He staggered away, eyes still wide, and used his still-trembling legs to propel his still-trembling body away from the purple haired madman.

He sent her a grateful look before falling back in line.

The purple haired man snarled at his daughter, their proximity to one another now very close, and grabbed her wrists harshly. He slammed her into the ground and placed his foot on her abdomen before glowering at the others. "Any one else have any smart remarks?"

Silence was his only answer.

Kai's gun was still aimed evenly at him, hands unwavering and itching to pull the trigger on his childhood aggressor.

"Bryan. Board them now before I decide that Konstantine doesn't deserve her playthings." Boris said through a growl, still trying to regain composure. He got a similar growl from the girl beneath him, though he did not acknowledge her.

The lavender haired teen nodded and looked to the others, daring them to protest with a nerve-numbing glare of his very own.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tyson hollered when two of the black-clothed agents took both his arms, pulling him toward the loft stairs. From there, another short staircase led to the roof where the jet was sitting in wait.

"We don't know, Tyson," Ray said as calmingly as he could. "Just try to go along with it… They have a plan, right Tala?" He asked the red head, golden orbs flicking over to the Russian who stood, still frozen. Blue eyes glued on the lavender haired teen, Ray had to wave a hand before his face to get Tala to snap out of it. "Did you hear me?"

"…Yeah."

"Well?" Tyson butted in now, fighting the men trying to restrain him.

Tala's face contorted considerably and he clenched his fists. "I'm willing to bet that Caliban is making this up as she goes along, so improvise." With that said, he shifted to spin-kick Bryan down. Successfully, he pinned the other down and confiscated his gun and positioned it defensively, keeping the other stationed there and lay motionless.

From there, the room had fallen eerily quiet and motionless. The men garbed in black stood, awaiting Boris' next command. But his attention was drawn to the red head and the blunette, both armed with their own weapons and aimed at the very people they were taken from. The devious eyes of the demon narrowed at Kai, singling him out.

"Your grandfather will not think kindly of you pointing that at me, Kai." He said, condescending tone masking the fury waiting to erupt from him.

The blunette was unfazed. "I'm sure I've done many things my grandfather will not think kindly of." His malice was not so easily controlled in comparison. "Now what are you doing here?"

Boris smirked. "That's no business of yours. But since you asked so kindly," his eyes moved down to the white haired girl writhing to free herself, "I came to persuade my dear and only daughter to come back home. We miss her silly antics and liveliness."

"Fuck you, Boris!"

The room fell quiet again, this time painfully so.

The purple haired man's face lost its smirk, but formed no new emotion in its stead. He arched a brow at the desperation and sheer hatred that caused the girl's voice to be so hoarse and strangled, but it was her eyes that should have unsteadied him.

"You're nothing but a pitiful excuse for a human being and strive for the unattainable. And when you don't get what you want, you take it out on those around you like a spoiled rotten child! Striving for perfection in everyone you associate yourself with is what makes you so despicable! You can't handle the fact that you have faults and the people around you do as well! You can't handle that so you ruin everything we are to make yourself _think_ that you're some kind of goddamn genius when really, you're just a coward hiding from everything you hate about yourself!! Burn in hell, you fucking bastard!"

Her voice, now sounding sore, echoed off the otherwise silent arena. Taking the opportunity her 'speech' allowed, she freed herself from the madman and staggered back, glaring viciously at him.

Boris simply smirked. "Tsk. If only you'd use that passion elsewhere, you would be perfect. But, it's not I that hides, Konstantine. You're the one who cannot see who you are anymore. I was just helping you in your quest for self discovery."

"Pompous fucking retard." She growled, wringing her fists together.

His smirk vanished and it turned into his signature emotionless mask. "I'm getting tired of your temper tantrum. I taught you better to hold your tongue." He now motioned for the goons to close in.

To the team's dismay, they had grown in number during the white haired girl's fit, and now had even more of an upper hand. It only took three to apprehend most of the BladeBreakers. Max needed but two, putting up as little a struggle as Kenny who took the same amount. Tyson, Ray, and Tati needed all three of the ninja-like men, the trio relentless in their struggles to free themselves.

Tala had been pried off of Bryan by two and restrained by one more and Bryan.

Kai and Caliban hadn't moved, now standing near enough to each other they were easier to apprehend.

Four of the men took down Kai, one wresting to retrieve the handgun while two held him down, the last fending off the silver eyed girl.

Two more joined, one grabbing her waist while the other tried to hold back her kicking legs but failing. As she looked around to see her team being dragged off, her struggles increased and three more men ran to aid. They threw her onto the ground roughly, purposely not supporting her head. It smacked into the hard surface and she drew in a quick breath, eyes pursed shut, and lay otherwise motionless.

Two picked her up, one holding her unmoving legs while the other rooked their arms under hers and carried her behind the others.

Once the group made it to the plane, they began yanking the bladers on board and ignoring their protests.

Caliban's captors were the last to board and the door shut tightly behind them. Communications back and fourth relayed the message of the quickly impending take off, and before long, the small but spacious air crafted lifted and jetted off in a south-west direction.

* * *

A silver eye opened groggily as the murmurs grew louder. Groaning and holding her head as she sat up, the other eye opened and scowered her surroundings.

Tyson, Max and Ray were all seated a seat row across and in front of hers. Behind them was empty. The seat before hers was occupied by Tala and Tati, talking amongst themselves as the other trio was. The lavender haired teen was no where to be seen, but that didn't faze the girl much. The seat behind the unoccupied one was filled by Kai, who sat in the window seat, eyes closed and arms crossed.

".: …How long have I been asleep:." Her voice caught everyone's attention, but Tyson huffily looked away, jutting his chin out in disregard to her. Tati was more sympathetic, turning slightly in her seat to look through the gap between seats.

"Does your head still hurt? It looked like you hit it pretty hard." Her voice mothering, she didn't have any of the other disapprovals of the surrounding team. Caliban shook her head slowly. "Good. Now that you're awake, tell us what your plan is to get free."

The silver eyed girl's face fell and she looked down. "I don't know. I don't have one."

"Figures." Tyson spat, still refusing to look at her.

She glowered at him, lip twitching downward. She was itching to let her hurtful words out, but Tati's optimistic voice cut her off.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something together."

A scoff got them all to turn to Kai. He still wasn't looking at them, eyes closed and paying no attention to them.

"Don't get your hopes up too high. Caliban has a knack for letting you down at the worst possible moment."

This time, Tala spun around, whiplashing the other in their native tongue. ".: Get off your high horse for two seconds and try to help us out here. We are actually trying to be optimistic. You can either join in, or shut the hell up. :."

Caliban stood, turning to face the blunette. Tala's eyes flashed over to Tati, who both shared a worried glance at the girl's clenched fists and history of temper problems.

".: …He's right. This isn't about me, it's about them and getting them to safety. I'm ….I'm their captain and I owe it to them to get them to Japan and back into the tournament. I know that… our history is telling you everything otherwise, but I just need your help this time. If you do this for them, I won't ask it of you ever again. Please, Kai. I'm begging you. Help me out. :."

Crimson looked up to her, narrowing slightly. With a resigned sigh, he looked back outside. ".: Fine, but I'm not helping you. I'm helping them. :."

The silver eyed girl's face fell slightly, but she nodded. ".: Thank you. :."

He motioned for her to sit beside him as he shifted to get everyone's attention. She complied and he looked to Tala, who nodded. "So, we have half an hour before this plane lands." Tyson turned around so he could face them, the others following suit. "Who has any ideas?"

Tati leaned over his shoulder to join in on the conversation.

Caliban looked up from where she had been staring at her feet to glance at all the faces. "…I think I might. But it depends on how willing you guys are to play along."

* * *

Yay! Update! I've already started chapter fifteen, so hopefully I'll get it up before you all die of old age.

Sad, it's true.

But there are good things about this. Tati has to update now: Muahahahaha.

Please R&R. I'd love you eternally.


	13. My Captain's Homeland

Warnings: Some language and violence. Implied yaoi -warning. Don't like, don't read.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophet of this, I write for the soul purpose of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captain and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captain is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they will flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

A/N: Hahaha! I updated so soon?! WHAT IS THIS?! To be honest, it is the result of my best friend pushing me. –sigh-.

* * *

**OMN. POV **

The plane pulled onto the almost completely deserted runway, turning into the hangar with immaculate ease. The jet black mass stopped inside the giant room lined with planes, all different models and sizes, but all intimidating, huge, and harshly faced. They looked like giant, metal monsters ready to leap and devour anyone once given the command to do so.

Boris instructed the bladers out of the plane, getting little protest from the BladeBreakers, only groans. Tyson and Max, the source of the sound, were pushed out by two of the men roughly and both staggered forward at the exertion of the force. Tati, Ray, and Tala were a little more dignified, silence being their approach instead of moping and grunting. Ray was the first of the trio out, avoiding being pushed by following the group of agents out. Tati, being right behind him, was shoved lightly when she hesitated to urge Tala forward with her stare. The red head moved forward after the bronze skinned girl had been thrust forward, pinning the man who had done it with a glare. Kai, still as silent as he always is, left the plane with little to no protest. None of the agents dared to urge him onward through physical force, so he simply strolled out of the plane.

The six sets of eyes looked over when loud shouts filled the otherwise quiet hangar. Four agents held each limb of the girl while another tried to close in enough with a syringe filled with a clear liquid. When the silver orbs caught sight of the needle, her flailing intensified in a mad attempt to get free. She managed to wring an ankle away from the weakest of the four, and caught him off the chin with a hard kick. He stumbled backward, letting go of her completely, causing the other three to be knocked off balance and pull an arm free. Using it to her full advantage, she swung the other agent restraining her arm to collide with the man with the syringe. Now only being held by the leg, she easily freed herself from the last.

Caliban began to move forward, down the ramp, but was yanked backward roughly by her wrist. She faltered backward and growled as another hand grabbed her other wrist.

"You've been given a special room." Bryan said indifferently.

Not even bothering to struggle, the silver eyed girl looked to the team of bladers who had seen everything. Tati returned her stare, silently understanding. Boris stepped out last, instructing the black-garbed men to bring the rest of the 'visitors' to their rooms.

Nodding one, very small gesture, Caliban allowed the traitorous lavender haired teen to drag her in the opposite direction.

Before anyone had so much as left the hangar, Tala whipped out the pistol he had apprehended from Bryan earlier and aimed it at the lavender haired Russian. Without any hesitation, he clipped the other's shoulder with a bullet which caused him to fall backward and release the white haired girl. She immediately darted forward, catching one of the guards off guard (a/n: hahaha ) and stole his gun. She aimed it at the purple haired man and narrowed her eyes, closing one so that her aim would be that much better.

He looked at her disbelievingly, arching a brow to dare her to fire.

Silver flashing to the other group who's chaperones had paused in their task, watching the Russian girl with immense interest.

Ray caught her glance and he turned to bury his balled fist in one of the men's face. The others escorting them quickly jumped, trying to near the neko-jin, but they were all knocked down by the other BladeBreakers and unable to reach their ally.

The world champion team had knocked out all the agents that had neared them easily.

Tala looked back to Caliban who was now focused on her father. Boris was staring back at her, face blank as he began to assess the situation with sharp eyes. Then he smirked.

"I can see right through your little scheme. Konstantine thought it up, didn't you?" Crossing his arms smarmily, he continued. "Let me guess. You were going to get in a pretend fight with them and lead me onto thinking that they are nothing more to you and no longer see them as leverage over you."

Caliban's face remained passive, still holding the firearm aimed at the man.

"You're becoming predictable. How sad, maybe I thought too much of you."

Again, the white haired girl did not react. When Boris lifted a brow, her own smirk itched across her face.

"Maybe I am predictable, but you're wrong. That wasn't it." Her voice was now drained of her previous viciousness and replaced by utter amusement. Her arms were unwavering and sturdy, unshaken by her father's now death glare.

His body language had changed dramatically. No longer having the upper hand of the situation, his fists balled under his arms where he had crossed them. His shoulders were tensed, though not apprehensive. They were lurched backward in an attempt to make himself look even more impending than he already appeared to some. Boris' eyes were narrowed dangerously, seeing nothing but the girl standing in his way and unafraid of what he could do.

And that's the thing that shook him to his core. Knowing his daughter, there was nothing he could do to scare her ever again. She no longer feared the man who had always been her biggest trepidation in her life. He no longer had that over her and she could see that he realized that.

He could kill each and every blader she had grown close to, and it would not faze her. It would probably even cause her to digress. She would massacre anyone in her way until the fury died down and was replaced with her apathetic way of coping. Chances of her even coming after him were very high. There was no way she would feel remorse for killing the man who had almost killed her.

"The problem with ruling through fear, Boris, is that once the fear is gone, so is the ruler's power. You have nothing. No one here is scared of you." Her words were said with no emotion, but still managed to make him twitch angrily.

He looked around quickly to see that she was right. All of the bladers he apprehended stood with no hesitation, looking ready to jump him at any moment and strangle him. They all looked ready to do whatever they felt like doing with no regard for him and his facial expressions. They all knew he could kill them with just a word, but they did not fear for their life. They didn't care if they died.

"What did you do to them?" He growled, turning his eyes back to Caliban. "What did you say to make them this way?!"

She smirked. "I did nothing."

"Lying wench!" He snarled, throwing his fist at her and catching her neck easily. "Tell me this instant if you value your life!"

Holding onto his wrist, she had one eye pursed shut but she didn't struggle. "I have never valued life after you ruined it." The same apathy dripped in her voice, but it was different somehow. "And don't threaten their lives. You can kill them a thousand times over in front of my eyes for all I care." He pinpointed it. She wasn't lying or exaggerating. Her voice was uncaring in every way.

With his daughter caught in his hold and unable to move, he looked over to the team. No doubt they had heard her, their faces said it all.

They believed her, too.

"Fine." He said, throwing her down. "Fine. I'll let you and your playmates go." She straightened, moving to stand, but Boris struck her back down. "Just beat me in a match."

She coughed, trying to lessen the pressure his foot was applying on her ribcage by holding it back with both hands. He crouched down and gathered her back up by the neck, placing her on her feet but didn't release her.

"Fine." She said hoarsely, glaring at him. "You will regret this, though."

"I'll be the judge of that." He threw her back, but she caught herself before falling back on the ground. Boris motioned for the men who had taken her blade from her forward to relinquish possession of the winged fox to her owner. He was then handed a light blue (1) blade and matching launcher.

The remaining agents cleared back, forming a wide circle around what was left of their family line and trapping them in an impenetrable wall. The BladeBreakers stood close enough to see all that would go on, but far enough away to be safe from any of the health-risking action.

Coughing twice, Caliban turned her head to spit onto the concrete, the taste of rust and salt too potent for her to endure for too much longer.

"Bleeding?" Boris sneered, holding the launcher up and ready.

The silver eyed girl didn't answer, mimicking her own launching position. Shifting her feet so that they were holding her steadily.

"Three… Two… One… Let it rip!"

Both blades lurched into the open space, passing each other and doubling back, narrowly avoiding a collision. Neither spoke for a short moment, simply planning out a course of attack while observing the other blade for any points that could be weak. The light blue blade was the first to move from its place and circle the white one, staying in its place. As the aggressing blade made its third rotation around Memora, it reeled forward at her, but the fox moved out of the way easily, spinning closer to the blader controlling its actions.

He growled and tried again, heading straight for the white blade without the circling tactic. Blue slammed into white, a loud metallic screech filling the hangar. Before Caliban had time to think of a counter, the blue blade fell back and slamming into Memora again, more force this time. The white haired Russian coughed again, doubling over slightly at the painful blow that stung her abdomen.

She didn't let herself dwell, straightening back up, but still curled over slightly. Boris' blade rammed into hers again and again while she attempted to recuperate, but to no avail.

The unbearable force of the continuous impact caused pain to course through her. She doubled over again, dropping to her knees and holding her waist with both arms.

Boris' blade stopped moving as he smirked at her. "Giving up already?"

She coughed again, more violently this time and spat again. Red stained the ground beneath her face, splattering messily on the cold and dark concrete. She didn't verbally answer, but she staggered to her feet, spitting again to rid herself of the taste lingering in her mouth.

"Memora, materialize." She chocked out, glaring at her blade.

Boris' eyes widened noticeably, shaking his head slightly. "You can't possibly think you can pull that move off!" He hollered, willing his blade away from the white one.

It began spinning slower until it stopped completely. But the loss of momentum didn't cause it to keel over. Instead, it started spinning in the opposite direction, quickly picking up speed faster than it had even after being launched. A vortex formed around the attack ring, swirling in the backwards direction the fox was spinning. As it continued to gain speed, the attack ring started emanating a soft light that intensified as quickly as the speed had.

Tala, Bryan and Kai all stared in disbelief while all the other persons occupying the room stood oblivious, confused at everyone's apprehension.

"What's going on?" Max asked, worried at everyone's state.

It took a moment before Tala decided to answer.

"…Back when we all lived here she was given Memora. _She_ was given Memora because the scientists thought that, with time, Cal could handle her uncultivated nature and ferocious tendencies. That bitbeast has been passed to more bladers than anyone else's.

"She could never fully tame Memora, but she got the closest from all the others. I think this is because Memora respects her. …Well, as much as a bitbeast can respect a blader.

"Anyway, she read about this move, called 'materialize' when she stole the scientist's research. She tried it only once before, that I know of, and it was with us." Tala motioned to Kai, Bryan and himself.

Kai pursed his lips, eyes not moving from Memora as he spoke viciously.

"The last time she tried it, it nearly killed her."

* * *

(1) I made his blade up. I'm _that_ creative :

a/n: YESSSSS! CLIFFHANGER! I'll update soon, I promise!

I know... it's extremely short. ;-;


	14. My Captain's Melancholy

Warnings: Some language and violence

Warnings: Some language and violence. Implied yaoi -warning. Don't like, don't read.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophet of this, I write for the soul purpose of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captain and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captain is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they will flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

**Night Neko-Jin:** I don't really know how to reply without giving away too much, so I'm going to go ahead and say :D ily. Thank you for the review 3

A/N: Yay! An update! I AM alive! I know, it's so weird. Who knew?! I actually have a flashback in this one. And it's kind of Boris ooc… Hey, give the guy a little credit. It has to be hard having purple hair. That's probably why Bryan is so mean too. Bear in mind that is a chapter to explain things. Not everything, mind you, just some things. Also, I'm aware I'm justifying Boris and will probably be beaten up for it, but you guys are going to have to bear with me.

Alright, enough of that. Again. I have no valid excuses that will pass as believable for such a long wait, so I'm not going to make one up. Lately, I've been having the hardest time writing but because of my internal persistence (and petulant ability to piss ….anyone off), I've decided that I'm going to finish this story this year.

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again; tell me when this fear will end. Tell me what I'm gonna feel inside. Tell me when I'll feel alive!_

* * *

**OMN. POV**

"She read about this move, called 'materialize' when she stole the scientist's research. She tried it only once before, that I know of, and it was with us." Tala motioned to Kai, Bryan and himself.

Kai pursed his lips, eyes not moving from Memora as he spoke viciously.

"The last time she tried it, it nearly killed her."

The words hung in the air, which had now fallen indescribably silent. As it drew its ugly self out, the agitated bladers shuffled while the Russians stood, motionless and captivated by the scene before them.

A white blade spun faster than the light blue could ever hope to. But Boris refused to let her have her momentary victory. To him, it was disrespectful. **He** gave the spoiled wench the damn blade to begin with. **He **introduced them to one another and **he** altered Caliban so she would be able to withstand the winged bit beast's fury. He had gone through all of the trouble to make his daughter perfect in every physical way. He fixed her broken heart and frail limbs. He made her stronger when all that beast did was throw her back on her ass. He saved her and all she did to repay him was be her ungrateful, unresponsive, and headstrong self.

* * *

"_Uncle Boris! Look!" _

_A young girl, silver hair cut to hang all around big, matching silver eyes, ran to him, holding a small figurine. _

_The tall man turned, spotting the little girl and let a small smile no other's got to see spread upon his lips. Kneeling down, he swept the frail girl into his arms. She immediately curled herself to accommodate, smiling widely at the man._

"_I made you a present!" Small, pale hands held the wooden figure to him. He took it with his left hand while shifting her almost nonexistent weight onto his right forearm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, watching his long face for a reaction. "The white coat man said it was the best beyblade he's seen!" _

_He turned it over in his palm, taking in the rough lines and corners the four year old carved into the shape of his favorite weapon. It wasn't very accurate or proportional, but the carvings were meticulous and unique, swirls and lines encasing the piece of wood. _

_When her uncle didn't answer after a short moment, she made a noise and shifted in his arm to get his attention. Once given, she gleamed. "I made it for you! You said you wanted the perfect blade. White coat man said that it was perfect, so I wanted to help!"_

_Now his smile broadened and he kissed her forehead. "It's perfect. Just like you, Konstantine."_

* * *

"_What have you done?!" _

_The woman's hard voice matched that of the blow to his face. Deep purple hair fell over the reddening cheek as he flinched away from her, anticipating another blow. _

_But it never came._

_Sobs filled the cold room and the woman with white hair fell to her knees, face melted into her hands. Her shoulders trembled as she allowed herself to cry loudly. _

_Instead of answering her demands, burgundy eyes turned to the silhouette on the table. It lies motionless under blood-spattered blankets used to shield the body from her own blood. The mask placed over her nose and mouth sustained her with the air her lungs were unable to gather on their own. She was naked, exposed to the below zero temperatures Russia was cursed with, covered only by the blood stained blankets. _

_Her chest cavity was open, showing the beating of her heart, the motion of her lungs; both looking relatively normal. But the monitor said she should be dead. _

_Instead of letting the woman continue on with her hysterics, he ordered her out. When she refused, two officers escorted her out._

_With Odette gone, Boris turned back to his work, idly rubbing his stinging cheek with his shoulder._

_What nerve that woman had! Barging in on his operating room. _

_Now forcing himself to focus, the wine colored eyes returned to the open chest cavity and began his work. The fluttering beating of the dying heart before him no longer fitting his high standards, so he worked restlessly, replacing the fragile skin with durable machinery. For her lungs as well, the pneumonia scarred tissues were all replaced with flexible metal. _

_Sewing the skin back together perfectly, he wiped the blood from her ivory skin and nodded to the others in the room. Without a word, they carried the unconscious girl away. As Boris Balkov walked out of the operation room, he came face to face with another. _

_Grey eyes similar to his own narrowed. "What did you say to Odette?" Looking his brother up and down, they narrowed further into slits. "What did you do to my Konstantine?"_

_Without answering Issac, he stormed down the hallway. The other followed, relentless. "Answer me, Boris."_

"_I fixed her." He said simply._

* * *

_Rain and snow mixed together in the air, not cold enough for full snow to accumulate, but still enough so that the rain made it feel that much colder. The disquieting mixture bombarded the group of people congregated around a small area. Only a few were present, all dressed in classy and expensive black tuxedos or dresses. Women wore large fur coats to protect their clothing and bodies while the men wore an array of black and gray wool to tasteful dyed leather for the same purpose. Only two children were present. One bordering childhood while one surpassed the standard, but still not old enough to be identified as an adult. _

_Fire red hair stood out against his own black tuxedo, hidden under a gray wool coat. Gloved hands in pockets, he had them balled into fists while icy blue eyes stared at the immobile stone angrily. _

_Beside him, white hair that matched the snow and eyes that matched the sky, the girl stood. Her skin paler that it had been naturally years ago and eyes narrower, but emotionless both contradicted the brightly colored paint under her eye corresponding to her companion's hair. She wore similar clothing to all the other women, but no fur coat. Instead, she had a long sleeved dress that reached below her wrists and onto her hands. From there, she wore black gloves. Her legs were protected by the long fabric and thick shoes. _

_Her stormy eyes watched the stone that the redhead was burning holes into. He had not moved an inch during the service on his own accord. Only when she had shifted, he followed like a shadow. _

"_We gather to mourn the passing of dear and beloved…"_

_Tala moved now, getting the girl's indifferent attention. His face was still contorted into a glare, but softened considerably when the gaze fell upon her. She met it with unresponsive silver eyes. He took one of his hands from his pocket and took her hand in the cold. _

_After a moment, she squeezed his palm. _

"_May Isaac Balkov be in our hearts forever." _

* * *

_Silver eyes opened when she heard movement outside the black room. Night flooded in through the windows, casting its chill along with its shadows and monsters into her room. _

_The voices were what should have woken her, had she been asleep. Whoever was in the hallway believed her to be asleep as well as they conversed with their companion. Unable to distinguish who the voice belonged to, she decided on listening to the information and finding out who said it later._

_Muffled through the closed door, she didn't catch the beginning of the conversation, but thought it irrelevant. _

"…_Really? I guess I don't doubt that. Do you know how she died?"_

"_The doctor said it was suicide."_

"…_Damn. I'd hate to be the one who has to tell her kid…" _

_The conversation faded as they made their way past her room. _

_She shook her head, pursing her eyes shut as she flopped back onto her bed. _

'_A dream. Just a dream.'_

* * *

"_I don't care who said it." _

"_But, Konstantine, don't you wa--."_

"_I don't want anything." She said stubbornly, turning to face away from the other, now looking out the large window that overlooked the courtyard, the walkways, the trees, and the wall; that damn wall. She could see the snow drifting down the way only snow could. She watched how everything was so still, so undisturbed. _

_It had to be a dream. _

_Right?_

_The bed sagged when the other sat beside her. A comforting arm slid around her shoulders and she allowed herself to be pulled toward them, resting her head on his shoulder._

"_I know it's hard, loosing both of your parents in one day, but don't let it ruin you."_

_She looked over to Tala and nodded once. _

"_I won't." She assured. Looking away, she couldn't bear to lie to that smile of his. _

"_Good," Was his only reply. Blissful silence melted around the two as they both watched the snow. Neither knew when the quiet screamed to be filled, but Tala was glad to be the one to do so. "Don't worry about Kai or Ian. Spencer and I won't let them bother you while you're recuperating."_

"_They don't scare me." She said obdurately, folding her arms as she glared out the window. "I only met them a short time ago. They have little to scare me with."_

"_I know, I know. Still," his arm tightened around her protectively, "I won't let them ruin you either."_

* * *

"_Faster!" _

_She groaned, sweat dripping from every pore of her body as the muscles and ligaments protested otherwise. But regardless of her body's pleas, she complied, willing her legs faster down the asphalt track. On the inside of the running course, the massive dish sat with enough room for her blade leading the race to do as the other instructed._

"_Faster!" They repeated. _

_She tried to comply, but ended up falling when her knee gave, unwilling to keep up. The blade in the dish halted to a stop when the girl hit the blacktop. Pale flesh tore on the coarse surface and she let out a low hiss. Pushing herself up, she turned over to examine her knee. Before she had much of a chance, the source of the voice approached her and yanked her to her feet. _

"_Do your ears not work?! I said 'faster' not 'fall on your useless face'!" Burgundy eyes that reminded her too much of her father bore into hers. She said nothing as Boris continued yelling. She winced when he tossed her back down and growled. "Go dress your wounds. If you cannot listen, then you are of no interest to me."_

_He vanished through the doors and she fell back on her side, breathing heavily. Her lungs and throat burned at the rate her body was demanding and taking in oxygen. _

_Other voices neared as she moved to stand, not willing to lie on the hard ground any longer as the open abrasions adorning her body screamed for attention. "That was awful!" One observed as the group neared. _

_Unfamiliar faced surrounded her, all shorter than herself. Eyes still wide and retaining their childhood innocence, they stared at the white haired girl as she pulled her shoulder-length hair back out of her eyes and off her neck. Sweat still clung to her abused skin, making it sting that much more, but her breathing had evened for the most part. _

"_He is crazy!"_

"_Yeah! You're a fast lady!"_

_The other children cheered in agreement, causing the girl to smile a little. She shook her head, rubbing the head of the first one who had spoken. "He just knows I can run faster."_

"_You can?!"_

"_Can we see?!" More cheers._

_She laughed. "Once my knee is better, I'll show you all. I promise."_

_(1)_

* * *

"_I'm sick of Konstantine." She said, swirling the spoon in the white bowl. The grotesque substance was unappealing to the eye and stomach, so she had decided to play instead._

"_We all are. You're annoying." Bryan muttered, earning a smirk from Ian and Spencer. Tala silenced them all with a glare. _

_She simply shrugged. "I think I want a new name."_

"_What did you have in mind?"_

_Now she smiled. Putting the bowl down, she lay back and put her head in the blunette's lap. He didn't say anything, instead moving his hands to her hair. _

"_I was thinking my mother's middle name."_

"_Caliban?"_

_Bryan made a face. "Odette Caliban Balkov? Your mother's parents must have hated her." _

_Again, Ian and Spencer laughed. Tala was about to hit them all when Konstantine chuckled. "Maybe." Shifting, she looked to Tala. "I want her maiden name, too."_

"_Caliban Iilushina? That's pretty." He smiled._

"_Yeah." She murmured, closing her eyes to let the summer sun bathe and spoil her body. _

* * *

_Unable to help herself, she gasped, taking a step back. Tala followed, eyes pleading with her. _

"_Caliban, I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but you deserve to know."_

_Now she glared and pushed him back, tears threatening to push out of her eyes. "I would have rather died than heard that! Do you know what that means?!"_

_He looked up to her, reluctant to answer. "…Yes. But listen, it's not all bad. Now you can hold it over his head!"_

_She growled. "No one knows that we know. As far as I'm concerned, that purple haired fuck never put his filthy hands on my mother and is in no way my father."_

_Now Kai put a hand on her shoulder, comforting the girl without words. She lapped it up greedily, looking to the red head. "As far as we know, he is just my uncle."_

* * *

_"What do you mean we can't see each other anymore?!"_

_The blunette looked her way, away from Boris, and locked eyes with silver. In the scarlet, all she could see was his fury. And she couldn't deny getting angry over it, too. They both saw how Voltaire was hurting him; they had grown so close. _

_Not just Kai and Konstantine, but the rest of the team. Tala was her best friend, there's no other way to say it. Bryan was her wall. He would kick anyone's ass who so much as looked at her funny. Ian and Spencer were her playthings. They were so much fun to mess with and piss off. But Kai and Caliban had become something so much closer than any title could describe. He could look at her and be able to tell exactly what she was thinking._

Except now. 

_"Caliban! Do something!" He was almost pleading. _

_She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't formulate any words. Boris just smirked. _

_"We are moving Konstantine. You have until midnight to say your goodbyes to everyone." With that, the purple haired demon she regretted being related to walk away, the guards following._

_Kai looked away from her angrily. _

_"Kai..." She said in a small voice. He didn't answer. Instead, he walked away. Just like Boris had. _

_She couldn't stop herself from saying what she did next._

_"Oh, very nice, Hiwatari. It's __**so**__ like you to hide from your feelings! Say something! Anything!" She had uncauntiously stepped closer to him, blocking his exit. _

_He glowered at her. "At least I __**have**__ feelings. At least I tried to fight for us."_

_She froze, staring at him. He didn't so much as blink as he pushed away from her. "Just get the hell away from me."_

_x-x-x _

_(2)_

_"Maybe he meant something else by it." _

_Tala frowned, unfolding his arms. "I doubt it, Spence. Voltaire is usually crystal clear when instructing these half-wits."_

_"True..." Her tallest friend had never looked so small before in the time she'd known him. _

_"Well, I guess this is it." Tala said sadly, pulling Caliban into a hug. She returned it softly before pulling away and waving a final goodbye to the other three who all returned it. _

_It was only ten. She still had two hours left to try and figure out talk to Kai. She was determined to. _

_Walking slowly, as if it'd help the white haired girl come up with something to make him smile... or laugh. Or anything but glower. Whatever anyone else says about him, she'd never thought a glare or glower or anything angry fit him. His smiles were so magical and his laugh was so ...perfect._

_When she saw him in the hallway, he looked sad. Not angry. Not pissed. Not stoic. But sad. _

_He noticed her too and paused in wherever he was headed. He motioned for her to come over to him, so she did. _

_They walked for at least an hour and a half. They didn't say anything the entire time. They just walked arm in arm, staring at our feet. Finally, he spoke up. _

_"I'm going to miss yo--." _

_"No." She cut him off. _

_"What?" He looked at her now, hurt. _

_She shook her head. "Don't say you'll miss me." She felt she had to do this the hard way._

_"Then what do you want me to say?" He asked acidly. _

_"Nothing. Don't tell me anything." Looking to him fully now, she wrung her jaw together in deliberation. _

_"Then what?"_

_"Come with me." His face changed, eyes widening and mouth slightly gaping. "I'm leaving and I don't intend to stay here. It's hell and it's killing me. Come with me and we can make a life for us out there, beyond the walls. We can get the police and come back to rescue the others. We can shut this hellhole down once we're outside of it. We can--."_

_"Caliban." He cut her off now. He looked like he was about to reject her proposition, but then he decided to surprise her. "Get your things. I'll get the others."_

_(3)_

* * *

The white haired blader shook her head, pursing her eyes and trying to push out the memories. She had to focus if she was going to keep her promise to her team. She was going to get them out of Russia, back to Japan and safe in the tournament where they could trounce any and all competition.

Locking eyes with her father, they narrowed.

"Watch this _father_." She spat, looking down to her blade as it began to speed up further, light brighter than any other shot about and blinded some of the onlooker's momentarily. "This is the talent 'trash' you threw out is capable of." Her voice now agitated, she readied her body.

Dropping into a comfortable stance, she locked her gaze on the glowing blade.

"Hah! You're nothing more than an obstinate girl who's never lost. Well, m'dear, that's you're biggest weakness!" Boris said back, smirk playing onto his lips.

Light began to dissipate, slowly at first, before it was sucked up rapidly. As it manipulated in the space before the girl, it made some kind of shape, silhouetted by the immense light. It was tall, towering over all of the planes in the hangar by at least three extra feet.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, a loud roar broke the silence and the light shattered like glass. Glowing pieces hit the concrete, disappearing upon contact. Once all had fallen, dark black eyes stared forward, locked on the purple haired man.

White fur surrounded the creature, ending at the magnificent wings that stretched behind it, only adding to its size. Teeth bared, the fox let out another ear piercing cry, this time stomping a massive paw down, causing glass attached to the building to explode out, letting the cold air in.

Silver and black met the deep burgundy with no intention of mercy.

"Now it gets fun." Caliban Iilushina smirked her father's smirk before the fox took the hint and dashed forward toward the stunned father and uncle.

* * *

(1). That wasn't a pointless flashback. If you didn't catch it, the flashbacks are in chronological order. She's about eleven in that particular one, so I'm just trying to show that she still has compassion.

(2) The x-x-x is the same flashback, just a small passing of time.

(3) Aright, this is where I might loose some of you. If that happens, then refer to the opening of chapter three. Kai's dream pretty much picks up where that flashback left off.

Please read and review!


	15. My Captain's Monsters

Warnings: Some language and violence. Implied yaoi -warning. Don't like, don't read.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophet of this, I write for the soul purpose of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captain and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captain is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they will flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

**Nightwing of streamclan**: Haha thank you very much for the review! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update… hopefully I'll get back into the swing of writing more sooner than...three-ish months later. –sweatdrop-

**TalaTati19**: It's true! I'm addicted, and you know it. Then you just go off and leave me alone for the entire summer and tell me you won't put any more up until you get back… _That_ hurts.

**Night Neko-Jin**: Thank you! –glee-

A/N: I know this one took quite some time… but I have a valid reason! (..for once)

I'm working on my other story too, so I've been jumping between the two between working. Yay money! Also, I've decided to completely rewrite my story that I don't have up here from the beginning, so that's consuming a lot of my braincells as well… Heh…

And I've been going through withdrawal. This is, beyond far, the hardest summer I've gone without my best friend. Lots of shit has been happening and I have no one to vent it to, so I've been slowly going insane (…er).

Has anyone noticed that 'shit' and 'this' are spelled with the same letters?

_I thought I knew who you were, but watch how fast and watch how well I forget. _

* * *

**OMN. POV**

The monstrous creature lurched forward at its blader's command. Maneuvering easily around the fallen chunks of ceiling that it's 'birth' caused to hurdle downward, the black eyes locked on the purple haired man. Through the coal charred orbs, a heartless mind raced – shared with the silver haired blader – and picked the perfect moment to strike.

The girl didn't have to say anything. The link between her fox and herself was immaculately forged. Ironically, by her very own opponent, but the amusing thought did nothing to waver her mindset.

Boris stared wide-eyed at the impossible feat before him.

How could this happen?! His little, fragile Konstantine pitted against him with the intent of killing him on the spot! How could she, the sweet, virgin eyed girl he taught and trained himself be capable of harboring such hatred for him?!

How could she call Memora out now?!

His wondering thoughts ended abruptly when he felt himself thrown across the hangar, the massive body of the bitbeast following him. The second his shoulders slammed into the concrete, he was propelled forward again from another hit inflicted by the murderous fox. This continued for what felt like – to Boris – hours until the creature flexed its muscled shoulders and let out a low growl.

The onlookers had scattered, looking for cover and a hiding place from the rogue bitbeast. All excluding the teens that had just arrived in the frigid land of ice and snow.

The Japanese team stood in awe, watching the battle between the father and daughter ensue with helplessness. All they could do was stand and breathe. Blinking was varied, thoughts of missing a moment of this banished. No one wanted to say anything; to break the tension. No one wanted to move; to distract their captain. No one wanted to watch this; to see the silver eyed girl loose her sanity so easily.

Tyson couldn't breathe right. His air kept catching in his lungs as he stared at the scene before him. His hands were stilled at his sides, trembling slightly from lack of use and movement. He didn't even move to pull his hair out of his face or to hold his hat on the top of his head. He feared if he moved, he'd catch the eye of the fox that seemed to be craving to kill something. Personally, he didn't want to be that particular something.

Max, standing beside Tyson and Ray, was a bit more willing to move than the World Champ. He was using his sweating palms to hold the blond hair out of his eyes to have an un-obscured view of the makeshift arena.

Ray was having more trouble controlling his hair than anyone else, but after being slapped in the face by his bangs, he decided to just ignore it. The harsh winds were ripping at his clothing, as it was everyone else's, and slowly pulling hair out of its wrapping strand by strand.

Tati stood next to Ray, close enough to let his body cut some of the wind from hers, but far enough away so she wouldn't get mutilated by his hair. Like the others, she was having trouble keeping it all in her hands at once, but she continued trying to maintain it. Without a rubber band, she resorted to just holding it all together between her fingers. But this tactic only ended in tangling the black hair. She didn't deviate her eyes from her friend, though.

She had no interest in this battle. Just the safety of the blader, and she was willing to step in with her own if Boris tried anything dirty.

The Russians were a bit more dignified in their awe.

Bryan, double faced as he was, watched as Konstantine controlled the powerful creature so easily, and how willing it was to listen to her every command. He watched as Memora loomed over the purple haired man menacingly, awaiting her next move to comply to.

The girl didn't even acknowledge when a shard of the ceiling came falling toward her, but still hit the concrete a good few feet away due to the immense winds.

Kai didn't budge from his place. Ember eyes scrutinized the girl rather than the battle, similarly to Tati. Sharing a mutual mindset as well, he readied his own phoenix counterpart to intervene whenever he saw the opportunity fit. But unlike Tati, it was not to protect Caliban from Boris. More the other way around; he was fully aware of what her fury could lead to if she didn't contain it well enough.

Tala stood beside Bryan and watched in silence. He wasn't surprised by how powerful the fox truly was, but he was surprised at how angry _it_ seemed. He was surprised how protective it was of the girl, especially against Boris. The sight of him changed the fox's demeanor completely. If the creature glanced at the blader, he noticed how the black eyes softened, awaiting her next move. When those same lifeless eyes moved back to her father, they were just that. Lifeless.

When the silence carried out too long, the bitbeast let out a frustrated growl and stomped a massive paw onto the ground, causing a spider web of cracks to break on the concrete's surface. The restlessness was contagious; at the sight of this action, the other bladers began to snap out of their silent trances and the guards lifted their eyes more to have a better view of the winged fox.

Boris, fear beginning to set in, resorted to smirking and chuckling in disbelief.

Lying on his back, blood drained from the corners of his mouth and nose from the impacts, the purple haired man shifted to sit up on his elbows and lower arms. "Konstantine, call this _thing_ off."

"I'd rather not." She said simply.

Still not moving from where she originally stood, she returned her father's partial stare evenly. Even as he looked between her and her bitbeast.

Again, he chuckled pitifully and tried to stand.

This caused the fox to react and slam him back into the ground. A loud _crack_ reverberated in the hollow hangar – originating from somewhere in Boris' body. Following the snapping of bone was a groan as his nerves pinched in the area of whatever had broken, causing immense pain.

The fox didn't remove its paw, it simply stared at the man, daring him to move again as it awaited the blader's next move.

Sensing his own impending defeat, the man chuckled again. This one was different, however. He was purely amused. He realized there was no way he would walk away from this alive, but there was no way in hell he was letting Konstantine know that.

He motioned something with his only free hand, causing the fox to release a warning growl. But before it could do anymore, a force slammed into the bitbeast and it staggered back. Pain and blood bubbled up from a puncture wound on the side of its front.

Smoke from the force of the bullet arose from the barrel as a marksman sat levels above the fox, armed with a riffle and a smirk to match Boris'.

Memora let out a loud bark-like sound, growling and flexing. Moving its shoulder where the bullet had penetrated, blood continued to spill out, but the action soon paid off. Out fell the small piece of metal that offended the creature and it gave the marksman its own toothy smirk.

Caliban faltered slightly at the unexpected trickery her father conjured, but was unsurprised. Her fox shook it right off –literally -- but she had lost focus on her surroundings. And Memora suffered for it.

Mentally cursing herself, she shifted and narrowed her eyes.

".: Memora, take the sniper. I don't want you getting shot again. :." She spoke in her native tongue, the fox moving the moment it heard her voice, fluffing out its wings the moment it comprehended her words and taking off into the high-roofed room.

Closing in on the man, it locked its gaze upon him and growled as he lifted his riffle to shoot again.

But before he could pull the trigger, a force parallel to his left knocked the gun from his hands. Quickly looking to the source, he saw Henry Blanc, smirking as he had just disarmed the other.

".: Traitor! :." He screamed out before the fox landed on him and nothing else but cries of pain could be heard from him.

Silver eyes looked over to her old mentor with the slightest amount of surprise her expression allowed. Feeling her eyes on him, he gave her a 'thumbs-up' before turning his gun to Boris.

The man refused to notice his subordinate, the wine colored gaze locked on the sight of the bitbeast consuming his top marksman before his very eyes. Blood dripped from the ledge, splattering onto planes, concrete, anything it could touch and stain.

But before the fox could have a chance to finish its task the blader had given it, Boris looked to his daughter and smirked.

"You and I are so alike, Konstantine. Why can't you just accept that?" His tone was patronizing, but just as annoyingly true. "I trained you, fixed you to be just like me. To be my heir and share my knowledge." Spreading his arms as he stood, he continued to smirk at the girl. "You want no part of this, isn't that true? This training facility harbors nothing more than skilled bladers, scientists, and endless knowledge. Now how can that be bad?"

Not looking away from Henry, she answered in a bored, flat voice. "Yes. Your assumption is correct. I want nothing to do with your hideous experiments and mindless search for knowledge and power. You and Voltaire are nothing but cold, worthless human beings who believe yourselves to be higher than all other society, therefore excluding all moral rights from your twisted culture."

"But I fixed you. I made you stronger. If I hadn't, you would never be able to even stand in the same room as that bitbeast." His motion toward Memora went unnoticed as silver eyes moved to her team and friends.

Before she answered, she looked back to him and her eyes narrowed. "I never wanted to blade. I never wanted to compete or prove myself. I had no desire to show off your own progress, your own accomplishments. I never wanted anything to do with hurting people or entertaining people." She paused to look up to the loft where Memora was cleaning its face, sitting and waiting for her next order.

But she continued, eyes traveling back to her father. "Now that I have it, I can appreciate it, but unlike you, I do not need the satisfaction of watching others crumble at my own will. Now that I have the power to take that away from you, however, I plan on using every ounce of it to do just that."

Not giving him a chance to respond, she swung her body downward, knocking a chunk of rock free from the rubble that had almost hit her. Palming it, she flung it at her father with such force, the only way to avoid getting hit by it was for him to drop his throbbing body back to the ground. Following through, she dashed forward to elbow him in the face while simultaneously kneeing him in the gut.

The wind knocked from him, he slumped forward, cradling both impact sites as if they hurt more than they should have.

Seeing this happen, the fox quickly took back to the air and swung down toward her blader. Caliban spun around to grab hold of the crest of Memora's shoulder, quickly pulling herself onto the creatures back.

Kai and Tati shared a quick glance, both pulling their blades free and releasing the spinning weapons in Boris' direction. Running out after them, both took their places around the man as their blades circled him to prevent him from moving. The blue blade, moving much faster than the crimson one, seemed to have much more momentum and was dangerously close to ramming into the man lying on the floor, coughing.

Tati's blade took a more defensive route and lingered around his vitals; eyes, face, stomach.

Memora let the silver eyed girl off farther from the man than she had previously been. She only gave her teammates a quick glance of surprise, but hid it with a glare aimed at her father. The fox landed off to the side, but still standing between Boris and Caliban.

Without a word, the girl broke into another sprint toward Boris as he began to stagger to his feet. Catching his face again, she buried her fist into the contours of his cheekbone with as much strength as she could manage.

But marred by slight breathlessness from the run, her father grabbed her wrist before she could fully pull it away and threw her down. Her back slamming hard onto the ground, she let out a pained cry as her spine was jostled by the impact. Putting his foot on her abdomen, he held her there easily while the other two blades circled him.

Memora was the first to react, taking back to the sky. Swooping down near him, the winged fox caught the man's shoulder with a razor sharp claw and flung him backwards. The two bladed followed him to ward off any more attempts at countering.

With the help of the blue and crimson blades, Memora cornered Boris in the same manner it had the marksman and landed before him with careful slowness.

Not giving it a second thought, the silver eyed girl gave the same command she had given for the first kill of the day, and, within moments, the second.

Pained screams filled the hangar as the bitbeast ripped the man to bits ruthlessly. The guards winced and looked away, pursing their eyes shut to shield themselves from their boss's demise. Even the other bladers had to look away from the gruesome sight in order to hold down whatever sat in their stomach.

The smell of blood filled the icy air, oozing out of the shattered windows into the Russian wilderness. Taking its place, cold set in and anyone not used to it began to shiver now that they had that they no longer had anything to distract themselves from it.

Sitting up slowly, the silver eyed girl held her head and let out a breathy cough induced by her pained back. As she began to move, she felt hands assist her and turned to see who's they were.

A small smile crept onto her face, but it wasn't necessarily a happy one. Grateful, sorry, and apologetic were all better words to describe it. Her arms worked their way around his neck as he carefully returned the embrace. Running calming fingers through her hair, he smiled as she twined hers in the folds of his shirt. Her shoulders trembled slightly and she pulled away to look at him.

".: Henry… I'm so sorry. :." She murmured, not ready to release the closest thing to a father she'd ever had.

He continued to run his hands through his hair, shaking his head. ".: Don't apologize, Konstantine. Or, is it Caliban now? :."

Her smile returned, as small as ever, but evident.

He pulled her in for another hug, standing as he did so to help her to her feet as well. Putting an arm around his shoulders, he walked her over to her team, to the Russians that had still decided to stick by her. Giving Bryan a small scowl, he handed the silver eyed girl over to the red head and ruffled her hair one last time.

".: Take care of her, Yuri. :." He said, giving the blue eyed blader a wary grin.

".: I always have, Sir. :." Tala smiled back, giving the only adult he truly respected a 'thumbs up'. ".: You know you can always count on me to do that. :."

Henry only smirked in return, giving Kai a nod as he began to turn and walk away.

".: Henry, :." Caliban's voice called his attention, looking back to see her head tilted slightly and a deliberative expression marring her bloodied and bruised face, ".: you'll come visit, right? :."

He couldn't hold back the frown as he slowly shook his head. ".: I don't think so. This is probably the last time you and I will be face to face. I doubt Voltaire will take well to my help in Boris' death. :." Walking back over to her, he kissed her forehead and wiped some of the dirt from her cheek. ".: But I don't care. I helped you do what you needed to, and that's all I needed. There's nothing Voltaire can do or say now that will make me regret what I've done. And don't ever regret what you've done here today. It was for the greater good, and you had enough character to do what no one else would. Have faith that you have done the right thing, and no one can convince you otherwise:." Giving the team, faces he'd never met, a wave goodbye, he smiled a last smile at Caliban before walking down a dark corridor that lead who knows where.

Her face fell slowly as she watched him leave, but she didn't make a fuss.

Instead, she looked in the direction he had, looked to her team. Tala moved with her, closing the gap between them as she made her way with him.

Stopping a short ways away from the stunned BladeBreakers, the red head urged the girl to say something by nudging her gently, but she remained silent – examining them all as if they held an answer.

They stared back, no one knowing what to say to her.

But, Tati jogged over and smoothly embraced the girl, mindful of her pained back as she spoke.

"Cal! I'm so glad you're alright! That was so cool! Who knew Memora could do that!" Smiling broadly at the white haired girl, she didn't stop blurting out thoughtful things, refusing to accept the silence again. "Memora's so pretty! And big!"

Now, Max stepped up and nodded wildly. "Yeah! That was amazing, Cali! You're okay, right?"

With the tension between team and captain broken, the rest stepped toward her to question and compliment her, but she still said nothing. But now, she allowed small smiles to break and nodded to questions on her status.

Kai moved in, standing beside her and looking to Tala. Without a word, the red head handed her off to the blunette as he eased her into a comfortable hold, looking to the others. "We have to get out of here before one of Boris' network gets the news to Voltaire."

Nodding, they all hurried toward the plane who's engine was still slightly warm from their kind-of-recent arrival. Ray, Tati, Tyson and Max all boarded without hesitation, hurrying to get a seat.

Kai lingered back, letting Tala get on before him and turning to leer at Bryan.

The lavender teen rolled his eyes and boarded as well. "You can relax. I'm not spying for him anymore. He's dead, what use would information be to him now?" Before he could answer, Bryan walked on and followed Tala into the front of the plane where the controls were.

Caliban struggled out of Kai's hold and gave him an almost pleading look. He tried to figure out her expression, and sighed when he had. Nodding once, he helped her off the ramp and toward her bitbeast who was, for the second time, cleaning its face. When it caught sight of the white haired girl, it stood and met her so she didn't have to limp all that way. Crouching down, the winged fox allowed the injured blader onto its back before straightening back up.

Once Kai boarded the plane they had come on, the door shut and engine roared to life. Getting a head start, the fox flew out of the open hangar door into the Russian sky, the jet following closely behind.

* * *

YUHS!

I finished another chapter!!

Only two more to go! Muahahaha!

I know this one's kind of short, but to be perfectly honest, I rushed through it a bit. I really wanted to get it up so that I can meet my mindset deadline. At this rate, I can compensate the lack of wordy-ness in this chapter in the next and last.

:D

Please read and review! 3 3 3


	16. Through My Captain's Eyes

Warnings: Some language and violence

Warnings: Some language and violence. Implied yaoi -warning. Don't like, don't read.

Author: Brooklyn Peayl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own the OC's. I have no intention of making a prophet of this, I write for the soul purpose of writing alone.

Summary: What happens when Mr. Dickenson brings the Bladebreakers a new captain and Kai has to step down? And, what if this new captain is a girl who Kai knows from the Abbey?

Side note: I have altered some things so they will flow better. Including the characters in the team--meaning, I have added an extra member to it instead of Hilary. Sorry, Hilary fans, but she annoys me :)

**Petalwhisker X Fireheart: **Hahaha 3 You're too kind! I'd say something in response to that, but I don't want to ruin anything. (HINT HINT). And don't worry about the constant name changing. I don't mind one bit!

**TalaTati19:** PSH. I HAVE NO ADDICTION TO YOUR POOR EXCUSE FOR DRUGS. And yeah. I am pretty lazy. But the virus made things worse D:! Same with this chapter! I had to retype the entire thing from memory because of stupid David!

A/N: I have a confession to make.

In the footnote of my last chapter, I said there was two more left. Well. I lied. This will be the last chapter of Rozland, LAD. And as a parting gift, I'm going to write it in Caliban's point of view rather than my normal omniscient point of view :D.

_And this is who I am when I don't know myself anymore. And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me! _

* * *

**CALIBAN'S POV.**

I still couldn't believe it.

No matter how many times I blinked or replayed it in my head, it never added up. Like a dream you can't wake up from, but you don't really understand why you're trying to. Just more of an innate yearn for something that you're used to, wanting the old version of your life back, but only because new things are scary. Fear that something will go wrong and ruin it because it feels too right; too good.

I blinked again, but with the same result as last time. Nothing changed.

The wind was still pulling my hair hard behind my back, and whipping the shorter strands around my cheeks and eyes. It stung, but it felt good. It still caught in my clothing, bubbling, then flapping out as a new wave of air entered the folds. It still caused Memora's coat to brush against my skin so smoothly, it felt like swimming.

My eyes still watched the plane in front of us trail away from the nightmare of a home. I could still see the people who somehow changed me through the windows. I knew they could see me too, but even with that thought, I couldn't seem to keep my face under its normal mask of indifference.

I was surprised and I was sure they could tell.

I noticed Tati look out at me every few minutes, probably to make sure we were still there. But it still felt odd. I had gotten so used to people not really caring if I was there or not, because they had known that I would be. It felt odd for them to be concerned for me.

But my surprise wasn't from lucking out and finding people who legitimately cared for my well being. It wasn't from being reunited with Kai or Tala; I always had a feeling we would be someday. It wasn't even from Memora – who cared enough for me to save me from Russia by protecting me and fighting for me.

I was surprised because I almost felt remorse for Boris.

I did not miss him, I felt sorry for him.

Consumed by his own hatred for anything imperfect was what killed him. Not myself or my blade. He couldn't live with anything being the way it was, flaws and all. To him, perfection was a necessity and if it wasn't there, he wanted nothing to do with it. He would associate only with those with the same mindset as he, the power-hungry gluttonous type that always got their way as children; who's parents never told them no or disciplined them for pushing another child into the sandbox.

I did not miss my father.

I felt sorry for him.

* * *

"Caliban!"

As soon as my name was called, a pair of arms locked tightly around my shoulders, catching me by surprise as I staggered back from the sudden extra weight catapulted at me. Blinking, I hesitantly returned the embrace lightly with a tap on their back. The comforting arms unwound themselves from me, but grabbed my wrists instead. But I didn't shake them off.

Instead, I gave a small smile to my captor and the one I received in return was nearly blinding.

"Are you alright?! You looked so angry the entire way here!" Tati's quick words were spoken harshly, like a mother scolding a child, and took me a moment to process.

"I'm fine," I assured her, my smile still in place. My gaze moved up to the group gathering behind her. "How about the rest of you? None of you are hurt?" It felt weird being so concerned for them, for anyone. But it felt. Which was nice.

I had no idea how much more human I felt when I actually …felt. Apathy and indifference paled in comparison to these people Mr. Dickenson had brought me to.

I felt my smile widen at that thought.

My team… my caring, talented team.

"We're all fine," My red head smiled at me, stepping closer to pull me into a tight hug – though not as tight as Tati's had been. "It's you we're all concerned for." Pulling away from me slightly, his icy eyes looked my figure over once before gluing themselves to my face. After a brief moment, he raised a hand to touch a spot under my eye, on my cheek, and I hadn't realized the skin was broken until I felt a sharp twinge at the pressure his touch applied.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I said for the second time, looking away from the blues that I never wanted to leave, to the others behind him. Kai was giving me a strange look; a mixture of disbelief and relief. I blinked again, but let my eyes move to the rest of the team, eager to make sure they were all uninjured as well.

Max had such a wide smile on, it rivaled Tati's. His face was unscathed and light, and he didn't look like any other part of him was in pain. He stood beside Kai, waving to me before moving forward to hug me as well. "We're so glad you're okay, Cali!" I was surprisingly acceptant of the nickname, smiling at him and returning the hug. "That was so scary, but so cool at the same time! Memora was so amazing!" I nodded. She was. I'd have to thank her properly when the hug-fest was over and were finally home.

Next was Tyson. Honestly dreading his reaction, I was fully shocked when he hugged me too. He had seemed so unlike his normal braggart self, and instead of challenging everyone in the room to face his Dragoon, he stood so quietly off to the side. Patting his back in return, he pulled away with a small smile and thumb's up. "You're alright, Cali," he used Max's nickname for me, but I personally preferred the blond to use it, "when you're not being a sourpuss like Kai."

His comment made me smile and shake my head. Though I said nothing in retort.

Ray was very like himself. He gave me a long hug and insisted apologizing for things that were not his fault. His feline features seemed so much more at ease, though, as he spoke. I didn't catch most of what he said; I was too glad to be out of Russia and with the entire team. And company.

Giving him another smile and rebutting his apologies for the billionth time, my eyes moved to Bryan.

The falcon blader looked unlike himself. He sure as hell wasn't smiling, that would be bad. But he wasn't scowling or looming over anyone in that intimidating manor only he can seem to uphold twenty-four seven. He wasn't even paying any attention to us. Instead, he was watching Tala do a quick survey of the BladeBreakers, doing as I had already and checking for injuries. Though my red head was more successful than I, actually getting them to respond (I assumed it was because he wasn't sporting any visible injuries like I apparently was). But what reassured me was the way the lavender haired elder was looking at Tala. He looked almost worried over something. Almost. Bryan would never physically worry. Hell will freeze over before Bryan worried out loud.

My gaze lingered on him because I didn't want to look at the only member left. His eyes had been so un-what I wanted to see the last time I saw them, and I had a funny feeling they hadn't changed any. But, despite my hesitation, they looked to the blunette anyway.

Kai was unscathed, as I assumed. He was still watching me, however, which unnerved me. He hadn't moved an inch since I began to survey my team, so it was up to me to approach him.

The moment I was within range, I felt hands clasp my wrists for a second time, though not simply for comfort. They pulled me into a warm chest before securing me there. His chin rested on the crown of my head and I quickly wound my arms around him, returning the hug with as much vigor as was given. One of his hands moved from my back to my hair, trailing through the tangled mess in an unspoken greeting. His fingers worked the tangles out so skillfully, I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

My team. My friends.

They were the same thing, and they were all safe and sound and away from harm.

* * *

"Tyson! That's not ready yet!"

"Tough! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry, Ty."

I shook my head, but was still smiling. I hadn't stopped since we got back from the airport.

Only now, we were home. And we had returned to the ease they had established long before I was penciled into the picture.

When I arrived, I felt that the circumstance was indefinite; that I would leave once Mr. Dickenson realized it was a bad mixture and would jump to a new team. I figured the pattern would continue, just as an orphan jumping from adoption home to foster parents and back to the home.

But now, it felt like I had been here for years; been in the original sketch as opposed to something to fill the open space.

Bad analogy, I know.

"Cali! He got marshmallow in my hair!" I looked up to see a blur of yellow heading straight for me.

Arching a brow, I gave the blond a disbelieving stare. He blinked a few dozen times, returning it evenly before spinning on his heel to face the person beside me.

"Tati! He got marshmallow in my hair!"

I heard her sigh and stand. "Alright, c'mon, Maxie. Let's go get that out." She took his hand motherly, gingerly smiling as she spoke. Her chocolate eyes looked over to the dragon blader in the nearby hallway and narrowed. "And when we've finished, we can go kill Tyson."

"Uh oh."

"YAY!"

"Who gave Tyson marshmallows?"

"WE HAVE MARSHMALLOWS?!"

I tuned myself out of the conversation, wavering my attention back to the book I had yet to finish. Even though I didn't feel much like reading, it felt weird to sit with them, listening to them. As comfortable as I felt with them, I still wasn't near talkative or sociable enough to participate in their antics. But if I had something to distract myself with, I could still be around them, let them amuse me while they thought I wasn't paying attention.

It was right about then, someone took Tati's spot beside me. I barely had time to look up from the book before arms wound around me.

I smiled and turned to meet my favorite pair of eyes.

"Only you would avoid going to the hospital by reading a book. That's hardly even an excuse."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Cal… you have a broken rib and your covered in scrapes."

I gave Kai one of his very own spare-me looks. "All of which can heal without the annoying beeping of a BP machine, IV, or overly attentive nursing staff."

Tala smirked behind him. "You just hate doctors."

Looking back to my book, I gave a small shrug. "I never denied that."

My red headed best friend sat on the other side of me so that both he and Kai could exchange looks. Before I could get out of Kai's arms, Tala took hold of my legs quickly and they both rose simultaneously. As I was lifted off the seat, I tried to kick myself out of the kidnapping duo, but they both had a good grip on me.

As they carried me through the dojo, we received looks from the rest of the team, who slowly began accumulating to follow.

"What's going on?" Tati asked, standing beside Max who still had the sticky, white melted marshmallows in his hair.

Tala smiled at her over his shoulder, "We're taking Cali-bear here to the doctor to get that rib of hers looked at."

I rolled my eyes, but said nothing. I knew protesting would get me no where and struggling would only hurt, so I remained still as they carried me out to the bus we had taken earlier to get back from the airport.

I didn't argue, because for once in my life, it felt nice to be tended to. It felt like I had a family, dysfunctional, but loving.

_Loving. _

I smiled. For once, I felt almost grateful to my father; to Voltaire; to BioVolt. If life there hadn't been the way it was and I hadn't spent so long there, I doubt this dramatic of a change would feel so right.

I had been so far around on the spectrum, I couldn't settle long enough to feel sorry for myself. And now, I was too happy to dwell on what was. I was too happy to hate Boris for almost killing me. I was too happy to hate Voltaire for sending him to Japan to kidnap the BladeBreakers. I was too happy to hate anything.

I was happy, and I wasn't afraid to show it.

* * *

CUT!

SCENE!

PRINT!

It's a wrap people!

Oi. I'm sorry it's so short. It was longer in my head.

Read and Review! 3


End file.
